


Vision

by ladydragon76



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: -Ish, Arranged Marriage, Cuz Primus Said So That's Why, M/M, Sparks, Sticky, Trope ahoy!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 16:00:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 48,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11165217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Primus has spoken, but the message left a little room for interpretation.





	1. Primus Said To

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FlybyStardancer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlybyStardancer/gifts).



> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** None  
>  **Rating:** NC-17  
>  **Characters:** Rodimus/Sunstorm  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** Happy Birthday to Flybystardancer!! We both love us some marriage of convenience trope, so here's some!

Rodimus cast a smile over his shoulder at his _mate_ as he keyed open the door to his- _their_ quarters. "Uh... It's a bit... Um..." he said, searching for the right word for the mess of his home aboard the _Lost Light_.

Sunstorm stepped by Rodimus, hand brushing his lower back as the Seeker passed him and turned around in the middle of the room to take it all in. "I like it. It feels like you."

"Chaotic and messy?" Rodimus chuckled and shook his helm as he entered and let the door slide shut. "Got that right."

"I was thinking full of life," Sunstorm replied, that soft, almost shy smile of his making Rodimus' spark trip over a pulse.

 _I am not falling for him this fast. That's stupid and ridiculous, and I'm already going to catch slag for this whole deal as it is,_ Rodimus thought, but slag him if Sunstorm wasn't just damn pretty. And really sweet. It was hard to believe he was related to Starscream.

In fact, it was all pretty crazy. Rodimus had been surprised when Starscream snatched his arm and hauled him into an alley. He'd been ready to throw down, systems rapidly heating, because duly elected leader of Cybertron or not, Rodimus wasn't going to just let Starscream murder him without melting his wings a bit. But then Starscream had gripped Rodimus' shoulders and said the craziest slag ever.

\- "Please! You have to help me!"

Rodimus blinked and, after a moment of staring up at a very clearly panicked face, he let his systems cycle back down. "Megatron's supposed to stay on the ship."

"What?" Starscream's head reared back a bit, but then he shook it. "No. This has nothing to do with that idiot. I need you to save my little cousin."

Rodimus smirked. "Cousin? I thought you sprang from Unicron whole and ready to-"

"There is nothing funny about this!" Starscream snapped, voice hissing as he looked around, and Rodimus had to wonder just how paranoid a mech could get. "Sunstorm is a neutral. When the war started, I sent him with the other priests when he would have stayed and joined the fight. He's not a fighter. I mean- he's capable, but it's not in his spark. The war would have crushed him."

Rodimus blinked again, trying to follow this really random turn of events. "Ok... So, how do I save him?"

"You have to bond with him."

For a long minute Rodimus couldn't form words, and Starscream just stared back, optics wide, pale, and desperate.

"I'm sorry. Thought I heard you say I have to bond with your cousin the priest?" Rodimus hadn't heard that right. Replaying the memory didn't change it, but clearly he was glitching.

Starscream gave Rodimus a short, rough shake by his shoulders then pushed off to pace, hands clutching his helm a moment before he spun around and faced Rodimus again. His hands swung down, palms flat and placating, though Rodimus hadn't moved. "Alright. Sunstorm is a priest, yes. He had a vision- or rather, heard Primus- whatever! Primus told him that for the sake of our future he has to bond to Prime. Sunstorm thought this was rather odd and told the other priests hoping someone would help him sort out and interpret it all differently, but instead, someone ran to the Mistress of Flame and told her, and she told Optimus Prime, and Sunstorm being the devout little fool that he is, is all set to bind his spark for all eternity to Optimus frelling Prime, and _that can't happen_!"

Rodimus took a moment to digest that and nodded at length. "Ok. I get it. But why do I have to bond to him to save him then?"

"You're a Prime too!" Starscream hissed, arms thrown out and wings flared. Rodimus got the distinct impression he wanted to shout and scream and rail, but didn't dare.

"Only for a little bit."

Starscream shook his head. "Doesn't matter. You're as legitimately a Prime as Optimus. The Matrix is gone, so it can't choose again, and since you were both changed by it, you're both Primes- technically. Sunstorm agrees."

Rodimus squinted at that. "Sunstorm agrees?"

"Yes, which is why he said he would meet you when we found out the _Lost Light_ was returning and see if the two of you would be more compatible than he and Optimus are," Starscream said.

"Ok, but... why are you trying to avoid him bonding to Optimus?" Rodimus asked, and then felt really stupid. He didn't know why, but the look Starscream wore told him twenty different ways that he was the dumbest of the dumb. Crown him King Stupid and hand over the scepter.

"Optimus Prime, who abandoned his own army how many times?" Starscream asked, voice once again a venomous hiss. "Optimus Prime, who is so obsessively in love with Megatron that he gave that slagger _your_ ship and ranked him captain?" Rodimus winced. "Optimus Prime, who beat his own bound, unarmed Second in Command in a fit of rage?" Wait! What?! But Starscream powered on without pause. "Optimus Prime, who annexed Earth against the humans' will and desires just so he could have a voice on the Council? Optimus Prime, who the Mistress of Flame and her ilk think should rule without question, checks or balances, and against majority choice because Primus appointed him ages ago with a trinket which no longer even fragging exists?! Optimus Prime, who-"

Rodimus held up his hand to stop the rant which was gaining volume, a little surprised that it worked and Starscream went silent. "I see your point. No promises though. I'll meet him, but that's it. I'll decide from there. Bonding's too big a deal to just dive into. Even I know that." But the expected argument was nowhere to be found.

Starscream nodded so vigorously Rodimus thought he heard something shake loose. Then he was grabbed again and hurriedly flown to the Seeker's tower. That was wild, and had Rodimus not been so startled over being yanked right off the ground, he'd have enjoyed the flight a lot more.

Meeting Sunstorm was actually nice. Rodimus learned he wasn't Starscream's cousin, but batch brother. Both were constructed cold, and Starscream didn't look too pleased that Sunstorm simply volunteered that information. Rodimus didn't care about it, but he would call Sunstorm Starscream's cousin if it kept the peace. He looked like Starscream anyway, at least in the face, but that was about where the similarities ended. He was quiet where Starscream was loud. His voice was soft and deep where Starscream's could be downright shrill and was always a higher tenor. Sunstorm was reasonable and practical where his brother was rash- except when it came to religion. He would absolutely bond to Optimus or Rodimus, so deep was his faith and belief, and after only a few minutes, Sunstorm had made his choice.

"I think I would like being your mate more," Sunstorm said to Starscream's immediate relief. "Starscream thinks I'm naive, but I'm not. I know the political maneuvering surrounding this message I received, and I don't enjoy the notion of being a pawn in the efforts to usurp the peoples' will. I prefer you, and Primus would know there are two Primes living still. Clearly, I've been give some choice in this matter."

"Primus said, 'get bonded', so you're going to. Just like that?" Rodimus asked, just to be sure. "You're _sure_?"

Sunstorm nodded, and Rodimus got his first peek at that shy little smile. "If you'll have me?" - 

And so here they were. Optimus had been fragged off, and Rodimus had even been a little afraid- not that he'd admit it or anything, but Sunstorm had stepped between them and said it was his choice, and he chose Rodimus _Prime_. Starscream had been so relieved and grateful, he hadn't even been smug as the Mistress of Flame railed at Sunstorm and Optimus threw his hands up and stormed out.

But now Rodimus had a _mate_ , and alright, sure, he knew how it all went, but it was damn _fast_ by any standard.

"You can put your stuff wherever you want to. Make yourself at home, because... well it is now," Rodimus said, crossing to the sitting area and beginning to pick up. Wow. He rarely had meals here, so how the frag long had that plate and glass been sitting around?

"I don't have much." Sunstorm cruised the room slowly, and Rodimus watched him, face heating as white fingertips grazed the berth and that pretty, dark face grinned over a perky wing at him. "Material possessions aren't encouraged."

"By Primus or your Order?" Rodimus asked as he gathered a few other glasses to take to his attached washroom. He didn't have dishes of his own, but it'd be kind of fragged to take dirty stuff back to Swerve.

"My Order," Sunstorm replied, absently picking up a datapad and placing it on a shelf.

"You don't need to clean. I'll get it all nice in here for you." Though Rodimus doubted how long it would stay that way. Cleaning wasn't exactly a priority of his, but the effort should be made. Sunstorm didn't deserve to be stuck with a mech who wouldn't at least _try_ to give him a neat home. "Would have done it before you came aboard, but... Yeah."

Sunstorm chuckled, well aware they'd had to rush off before anyone figured out a reason to declare Optimus the only possible choice. "I don't mind."

Rodimus wasn't going to argue the _first_ time they were alone, and so left Sunstorm to do as he wished. Besides, it wasn't worth arguing over anyway. Rodimus would just do better and that was that. Instead of continuing on about his housekeeping habits, Rodimus cleared off the main surfaces -sofa, berth, conversation table- while Sunstorm busied himself picking up the scattered datapads and lining them up on a shelf.

"Not too late to back out," Rodimus said with a self-depreciating twist to his mouth. "Bet Optimus is really neat and orderly."

"Optimus apparently blackmailed Soundwave into following him, Rodimus," Sunstorm said, stunning Rodimus into jaw-dropped silence and all attempts at humor forgotten. "Who on this ship follows you for such a reason?"

"No one..." Primus, Rodimus couldn't even conceive of doing such a thing. "Pits, nearly half of them don't even want me to be captain."

One golden optic brightened before a very Starscream-like scowl formed on Sunstorm's face. "How interesting."

"Uh... Well, to be fair to them, I've fragged up pretty badly in the past." Rodimus bit his tongue and ordered himself to shut the frag up, but no, on second thought it was only fair Sunstorm knew who he'd chosen. "I let Prowl convince me to take Overlord with us the first time we launched. That went bad. Pipes died. Um... then I let my best friend take the fall for it and didn't even go look for him after I confessed and the crew voted, and I only just barely came out ahead on that. Uh... Megatron's my co-captain, and everyone seems to like him more. So-" He clamped his jaw shut as Sunstorm walked toward him, steps measured and slow. It was then Rodimus noticed just how much bigger than him the Seeker was, and he couldn't help but flinch and cringe a bit as one of those pearly white hands gripped his shoulder.

"Rodimus," Sunstorm said, voice so much smoother and gentler- _warmer_ that Rodimus expected or felt he deserved. " _Starscream_ , who calls me the only family he's ever had in the universe, willingly placed me in your care, near _Megatron_ , so I could escape a fate with Optimus." The other hand came up to cup Rodimus' cheek. " _I_ have willingly placed myself in your care, near Megatron, leaving my life as a priest behind, so I can escape a fate as Optimus Prime's bondmate. I was _terrified_. His beating of Prowl was recorded and shown widely. His desperation to grab power, and the Mistress of Flame's determination to return Cybertron to a religiously ruled theocracy is viewed by many as nothing less than dangerous. People are afraid. Starscream is afraid. I am afraid. But not of you."

"But isn't that how it's supposed to be? The true Prime rules all of Cybertron?" Rodimus asked. "I carried the Matrix, Sunstorm. I felt Him, so I know He's real."

Sunstorm shrugged. "Primus created us with free will. If the majority of Cybertronians want a democracy, then that's what's right. I don't think Primus is terribly politically-minded anyway. He is more concerned with the survival of his creations than how we choose to rule one another. The Matrix is gone and there is no replacement, and I still have no idea what's in store for us, or why a nobody priest from a small archaic Order would need to bond himself to a Prime. I wasn't informed." Sunstorm leaned in, and Rodimus felt his lips tingle as warm air brushed them with the Seeker's words. "I only know that this feels right. So unless you wish to 'back out', which I will understand and respect, I am not going to analyze it further. Primus will speak to one of us, or perhaps someone else, when the time is right."

"Not backing out," Rodimus whispered, knees feeling like gelled energon goodies and his spark about to pound its way from his crystal. Sunstorm was correct in one thing for sure; this felt right.

"Good."

Then Sunstorm kissed him, and Rodimus felt the world tip and twist- or maybe that was just the ship launching. Either way, he ended up pressed to the Seeker and clinging as they stumbled their way toward his- _their_ berth.


	2. Bonding

Rodimus had read his fair share of 'romance' novels- heavy emphasis on those air quotes. He knew that interfacing, particularly spark bonding, wasn't anything like those stories. Oh, he'd had some _amazing_ frags in his life, some were even kind of close to those story descriptions, but it was an accepted fact that _no_ spark bond was like _that_. Not that many mechs spark bonded. Even before the war it had fallen out of fashion. Why tie your life-force to another mech's when all the same legal stuff could be obtained by becoming official conjunx endura to one another? Never before in his life, and certainly not after Ny- the war started, had Rodimus ever considered it.

So. This was all new territory for him, but it was shaping up to hit close to those fairy tales.

And they hadn't even made it to the berth yet.

It was easy to fall into Sunstorm's kisses. That first sweet press of lips turned into the second, third, fourth- and Rodimus quit trying to count them and figure out where one kiss ended and the next began, because really? It was pointless. Especially after Sunstorm tipped his helm to the side more and licked into Rodimus' mouth. The hot, silken glide of a tongue against his own made Rodimus shiver and press closer. Sunstorm purred and guided them unerringly toward the berth as Rodimus' head spun and his vents picked up in a futile effort to cool him.

They sank to the berth, and Rodimus worked his way back as Sunstorm leaned over him, still joined in one of those vertigo-inducing kisses. A low purr rolled up from the depths of Sunstorm's chest as he helped lay Rodimus back, and the world spiraled off for a little while as heat blanketed him. A needy whine escaped Rodimus as Sunstorm dragged his mouth away and kissed a tingling trail to Rodimus' neck. A slow lick along his main energon line left Rodimus whimpering, his hands clenched tight on sleek, gold plating.

"Will you have me, Rodimus Prime?" Sunstorm whispered into Rodimus' audial. "Share all you are with me, so I can share all I am with you?"

"Primus, yes!" Rodimus didn't remember Sunstorm settling between his legs, or how they ended up wound around the Seeker's, but in noticing, he couldn't stop himself from arching up. Their panels hissed, metal on metal, and Sunstorm gave a low moan.

"I'm trying to do this right," Sunstorm said, voice strained and hitching on static.

Rodimus drew his knees up higher and clamped his thighs to Sunstorm's waist. "Perfect so far." It was Sunstorm's first time at this too, Rodimus realized, and that suddenly cleared the fog from his mind a bit. "So perfect," he crooned and pushed his hands around Sunstorm's middle until he could tease his fingers along the wing hinges. "Besides. You're about to bond one of the goofiest glitches in the galaxy." Rodimus nipped at Sunstorm's helm and bumped his hips up playfully. "How's that for alliteration?" he whispered.

Sunstorm shivered even as he gave a helpless laugh and tucked his face against Rodimus' neck.

"Primus knew it, too, when he sparked me," Rodimus continued, finger tips skittering out over the backs of bright white wings. He dropped into a whisper. "Sunstorm~ It's I, Primus. Go bond that goofy Rodi Prime for me. Save the universe!"

"Rodimus!" Sunstorm's voice was utterly scandalized, but he laughed even as he pushed himself up so they could see one another's faces. "That's blasphemy. And bad grammar."

"I'm a Prime. Is it really blasphemy?" Rodimus snickered as his hopefully-soon-to-be-mate gaped at him. "I haven't been struck by lightning yet."

Sunstorm schooled his features to something closer to his usual calm visage, though the corner of his mouth wouldn't quite behave. "You are going to be a handful, aren't you?"

Oh, he'd never get a better opening than that! Rodimus let his panel retract. "More than a handful, I hope, but you do have bigger hands than me." His spike pushed out between them, and Sunstorm's face visibly heated.

"Incorrigible."

"Part of my charm." Rodimus rolled his hips up and back, and then parted his chest plating. "Now- what was that you were saying about wanting all of me?"

Sparklight shone brightly between them, and Rodimus couldn't drag his optics off Sunstorm's face, nor could he stop the slight trembling that began as the Seeker just stared. Nervousness, anticipation, fear of rejection, need- they all swelled through him and tangled up to the point that he thought he was going to fly apart if-

"Primus has blessed me," Sunstorm said reverently. And then he tipped his head down, and Rodimus _did_ fly apart as his very spark was kissed.

Rodimus drifted back down to the sound of deep, satisfied rumbling next to his audial. "Your cries of pleasure are intoxicating," Sunstorm murmured, and Rodimus felt his face heat in unaccustomed shyness. Then more when Sunstorm shifted over him, and Rodimus felt the heated weight drag along his thigh. "Say yes?" the Seeker whispered.

"Yes," Rodimus gasped, and his fingers dug into the plating of Sunstorm's back as he pulled on the Seeker in encouragement. "Frag, yes! Please, yes!"

Sunstorm leaned up a little and smiled, and Rodimus watched as the canopy glass divided, slid away, and then chest armor parted. A blazing star shone down on him, a match for his own spark.

"I think Primus blessed me," Rodimus mumbled. He hadn't even realized he had brought his hand around and was reaching until Sunstorm caught it in a gentle but firm hold.

"You'll end me far too soon that way."

"Oh no," Rodimus deadpanned, though his wide grin probably ruined the flat tone. "We'd have to start all over. That'd suck."

Sunstorm snickered despite obviously trying not to. "Isn't this a serious affair? Solemn? Our sparks are bared, Rodimus. Our naked arrays touch!"

Rodimus rolled his hips, whole body undulating to rub against the Seeker above him. "Oh, I know." A zing shot from his spike to his spark, and he was a bit fascinated to see how the light between them brightened with the heavy pulse.

Sunstorm's optics fell shut as he shivered right out to his wingtips. Rodimus writhed, his hips lifted and fell, rolled. He shifted until the hot weight of Sunstorm's spike rested against his array and dragged the slick surface up and down, all the while watching a pretty dark face become a mask of lust.

Rodimus smiled as that sense of rightness fell over him again. "Will you have me, Sunstorm? Share all you are with me, so I can share all I am with you?" he asked softly.

"Yes."

Gold hips rocked back, and Rodimus gasped as pleasure lit his lines when Sunstorm slid home, slow and deep. It really was nothing compared to that first shy brush of their sparks though. Something deep and primal and long ignored within him woke with fierce _joy_ , and Rodimus cried out. He _reached_ out, and heard Sunstorm shout too. And this was back to the fairy tale, Rodimus thought as he was swept into the bright maelstrom. He could _feel_ Sunstorm there, against him, in him. A few more achingly perfect flares from their sparks, and Rodimus could feel the echo, knew what Sunstorm felt from him.

 _All I am is yours,_ Sunstorm whispered, but it was in Rodimus' spark, not his audials.

 _And all I am is yours,_ Rodimus promised as well and reached more, pulled Sunstorm deeper while pushing himself farther. He was no poet, but he wished he was. Sunstorm was beautiful. Perfect. His faith glowed brighter than Rodimus could imagine. He was kind and liked helping others. Sunstorm _loved_ , and he did it because he simply did, not because he owed- like Rodimus. He deserved better than what Rodimus could give him. At the very least, he deserved vows that were more than an echo of his own words.

 _My, but how little you think of yourself, my bonded_ Sunstorm said with a soft, not unkind, laugh. _One day, I will show you what I see in here._ His voice held that strained note from earlier, and that brought Rodimus up to the surface a bit himself.

Their vents ran hard, he could hear now the sounds of plating ringing, the gasps and whimpers they voiced. Rodimus was drowning in bliss, reveling in the pulse and surge of their sparks, the sensation of _oneness_. He felt, for just a moment, outside reality, but then it crashed back into them with a blaze of ecstasy. Rodimus screamed, his entire body tensing as it arched toward Sunstorm's.

Distantly, words fell to the rhythm of a prayer between sharp, sobbing gasps.

~

Rodimus didn't remember rolling to their sides. He didn't remember Sunstorm's spike sliding from his valve or snuggling close before falling to sleep. Waking up though, that was sweet, the sweetest thought he'd ever experienced. Sunstorm was still in recharge, his forehelm pressed to Rodimus', their arms looped around one another, chests pushed close, and legs tangled. Rodimus cycled his vents and felt along the tug he could feel on his spark.

Flashes of color and the sense of freedom swelled through the connection, and it took Rodimus a moment to realize what he was sensing were Sunstorm's dreams.

 _Maybe I have fallen for you already_ Rodimus thought toward that tug, and Sunstorm purred. A soft pulse of... fluff tumbled against Rodimus' spark and he couldn't help but laugh, though he did it silently.

"What amuses you?" Sunstorm asked, voice muzzy and soft, just like that fluff Rodimus had felt.

"I think you do, but I like it." Rodimus tipped his face closer and stole a light kiss. "Hey, sexy bondmate mine. Sleep good?"

"Mmmn. You?" Sunstorm mumbled, already sliding back toward dreamland.

"Yeah," Rodimus whispered and snuggled closer to his bondmate. Another light kiss was pressed to soft, slack lips. "Night, Stormy."

_Night, Rodi._


	3. Announcement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hadn't meant to write this, but late last night I opened a doc and words came out, so here y'all go! ^_^ Twin's working OT so this is unbeta'd. If anyone sees a typo let me know if you wanna and I'll fix it.
> 
> Enjoy!

Now was the moment he had dreaded, and Rodimus was no more ready to face it than he had been before leading Sunstorm into their quarters for the first time. _Then_ it had made sense to put it off. Necessity even, due to how likely someone stopping them had been. But the deed was done.

Well.

Oh Primus, so well done.

A few times.

A nudge against his spark, amused and affectionate, but oh so serious, knocked Rodimus gently off the path down memory lane and back into the here and now.

"Only a few more steps before we're committed to this," Rodimus said quietly as they approached the bridge. In there, in an office off the side would be Ultra Magnus and Megatron going over shift change stuff and not expecting Rodimus at all.

"Are you so intimidated by them?" Sunstorm asked, and Rodimus stopped dead in his tracks to gape up at his new bondmate. Sunstorm tilted his helm, golden optics bright and unbelieving. It was that that killed any anger before it could be born.

Rodimus also couldn't bring himself to lie. "Could you do me a favor, and like, please never say that where anyone else might hear you?"

Sunstorm reached over their bond and brushed apology, understanding, and caring against Rodimus. "I am only surprised. Well, no. Megatron I understand, but Ultra Magnus is an Autobot and your subordinate."

Rodimus stared a moment, but as in all things, including his blunt and cutting question, Sunstorm was just _honest_. So very painfully honest that it broke Rodimus' brain a little. "It's... complicated, and you've seen in me, so..."

A white hand lifted and the backs of two warm fingers stroked down Rodimus' cheek. "Yes. You believe you deserve berating and punishment."

Rodimus huffed a soft laugh and shook his helm, not in denial, because he was fairly sure Sunstorm couldn't lie and would choose not to if he could, but because of that cutting honesty. Before he could think of anything to say in return though, Sunstorm leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to the corner of Rodimus' mouth.

"You do not, and I will help you see that."

Rodimus smiled and felt himself falling again. More. "Alright. But first, let's deal with the drama we're about to cause." He squared his shoulders, crossed those last few steps to the bridge and keyed open the door. Sunstorm was right with him, a warm presence at his back and around his spark. Rodimus tried to shove aside the nervousness he was not able to hide from his bonded and made straight for the office.

Ultra Magnus and Megatron both looked up. Rodimus stepped in enough to leave Sunstorm space so the door could close and beamed a full-watt smile at the two big mechs. Magnus looked confused, but thunderclouds were gathering as Megatron took in the sight of Sunstorm.

"So. Great news," Rodimus began, because it really was regardless of how these two reacted.

"I know you," Megatron said, voice low, before Rodimus could say more.

"You do not," Sunstorm replied his voice... cold, and Rodimus felt something new _slither_ against his spark. He thought it might be something like seething hatred, and turned to look up at Sunstorm. "You may know of me, but we have never been introduced."

A low growl rose from Megatron. "Oh. I know you. You're that traitorous glitch's... cousin, was it?" he asked, something of a dare in his tone.

"Brother," Sunstorm said- nearly hissed. "And no, if you are wondering, there is nothing you've done to him I don't know about."

Firebrand optics turned on Rodimus, and he nearly jumped. "What is _he_ doing on my ship?"

" _My_ ship," Rodimus said, but was again interrupted as Megatron planted his fists on the desk and rose.

"We return to Cybertron!" Every line of Megatron's frame read as a threat, and Rodimus stepped in front of Sunstorm. "I don't know what new game Starscream is playing, but I won't allow it!"

"This is no game," Sunstorm growled, and Rodimus had to swing an arm out to stop him from stomping closer to Megatron even as Magnus shot to his feet and -rather damn daringly- gripped Megatron's shoulders to stop him from getting any closer to Sunstorm or the door.

It devolved from there. Megatron bellowing about turning 'his' ship around, and Magnus trying to calm him and remind him of the terms of his current agreement, and Sunstorm hissing and biting out those really damn truthful, honest, cutting remarks of his at Megatron, and Rodimus had no idea what to do, so he just-

"We're bonded!"

Rodimus sighed in relief as the room went silent.

"What?" Magnus gasped and forgot to hold Megatron back, but Megatron was gaping like a landed Earth fish and forgot he was trying to get out and order the bridge crew back to Cybertron.

"We," Rodimus said, and motioned between himself and Sunstorm- who still bristled, "are bonded. Irreversibly. By spark. Sunstorm is my bondmate, and Megs, I gotta tell ya, mech, I'm feeling really weird about how loud and dangerous you're acting toward him. Like... violent kinda weird. I'm not violent, but I am really feeling like maybe ripping your spark out so you can watch its last few pulses would be nice. I mean, that's not nice, but I can practically _see_ it." He huffed a laugh and scrubbed at his face as Megatron turned disbelieving optics on him. "So. Tone it down, yeah?"

"Bonded?" Magnus repeated. "Rodimus... No. Even you could not be so impulsive and irresponsible."

"Irresponsible?!" And there it was- Rodimus heard the relation to Starscream so clearly he giggled.

"Is this a joke?" Megatron demanded.

Rodimus gave Sunstorm's arm a squeeze and shook his helm. "No. Sunstorm had a vision and needed to bond a Prime." He gestured to his own frame. "I'm a Prime. And it was me or Optimus, so-"

Megatron snorted. "So he chose _you_? Over _Optimus_?"

"I do not have your obsession with white, blue and-" Sunstorm turned his gaze to Magnus, and he tilted his helm. "Hm. Red."

Magnus didn't get it, but Rodimus got it only too fast. "Oh slag!" He turned to Sunstorm, gripped his bondmate's arms, and shook his head. "We can talk about that later. Not now. Ok?"

"I don't..." Ultra Magnus began as he looked down at his own frame in confusion.

"Later, Mags!" Rodimus said, and his own voice was too cheery, too loud even to his own audials as he spun back around. "We are bonded. It's no plot from Starscream, and even if it was, we're not ditching my bondmate on Cybertron. He's staying with me, never suggest that again." He poked a finger at Megatron. "I know you don't think I can, and I know you don't think I will, and maybe I'll even resist the... urge isn't the right word, but close enough for now- but if you lay a finger on him- if you _breathe_ in his direction the wrong way, I really will hurt you back. So please, just don't?"

"Rodimus," Magnus said, and Rodimus braced himself for it because he knew that tone, and Magnus was clearly rallying from the shock. "This is incredibly rash. Foolhardy even. One does not bond one's spark to a stranger's due to a... a vision!"

"I get it, Magnus," Rodimus said and held up his hands. "You aren't a believer, and that's totally ok. But I sort of carried the Matrix, and Primus is real, and I know it, and..." He shook his head grasped Sunstorm's hand, only mildly surprised that his mate had reached for him in return. "This is _right_. It's crazy, and looks reckless, but it's so right. It's also a done deal, so protesting or lecturing now isn't going to do anyone any good. So let's move onto acceptance and planning the celebration party."

"You are mad," Megatron said, then smirked and sat on the edge of the desk. "You _are_ mad. Clearly insane. Magnus, I think we should relieve him of duty."

Sunstorm hissed, plating lifting and wings twitching. He radiated more than just mere anger, and Rodimus found himself in the weird position of being the calm one for a change.

"Nah. Besides, Megs," Rodimus said with a smirk of his own. "Had I not bonded to Sunstorm, Optimus was all set to. Then how would you feel?" It was a topic Rodimus had never dared broach before, and in that moment he was incredibly glad he'd saved it. Megatron looked as though he'd been slapped despite the words not being all that cutting.

"Optimus would not do any such thing," Magnus said.

"He had already decided to. He was furious when I announced I was choosing Rodimus over him," Sunstorm said, his voice still tight, but much less so with the words directed at Magnus instead of Megatron. "He and the Mistress of Flame were both very put out that they would not be able to use me to assert religious rule on a democratic government once more." Gold optics swung to Megatron. "Something I believed you were actually against once upon a time."

Megatron glowered and offered a growl, but Rodimus thought it sounded half-sparked at best.

"Ok." Rodimus clapped his hands together loudly and grinned as all three other mechs flinched a little. "We are continuing on our way. Mags, you're on-shift now, right?"

"Yes?"

"Good. Megs, out you go," Rodimus said and stepped aside with a gesture toward the door. "Get some rest, mech, because my bonding party's going to be legendary, and you're gonna put in an appearance and be _supportive_ in front of _our_ crew." Rodimus turned to Sunstorm, still able to feel the coil of barely restrained hatred against his own spark. "And you, you sexy thing, are going to come with me so we can hit up Blaster and get the party announced to the crew. Ok?"

"Yes," Sunstorm replied, blinking a little.

Rodimus shot Magnus a text-only with the _order_ to see Megatron out and off duty, and then he led his bondmate out of the office, off the bridge, and into a storage room only a couple hallways away.

"You ok?" Rodimus asked softly as Sunstorm shakily sat on a crate and curled forward over his knees.

"I apologize," Sunstorm said, his voice muffled a little behind his hands.

Rodimus crouched and rested his hand on the back of his mate's head. "What for?" he asked, genuinely confused.

"I despise him," Sunstorm whispered, as if it was wrong or some secret, damning confession. "I thought I could face him and contain it," he said and sat up enough to grasp Rodimus' hand between his own. "I thought I had braced and prepared myself enough, but-"

Rodimus scrambled into Sunstorm's lap and cuddled him close as the Seeker began to _cry_. "It's ok. Sweetspark, it's really ok."

But Sunstorm shook his helm and tried to muffle his sobs in Rodimus' neck. Rodimus had no clue what to do, so he crooned and held tight and reached for that spot in his spark that ached in guilt and revulsion now. He pushed every bit of that new affection and possessiveness, and his _need_ to comfort Sunstorm, at that aching spot.

It took a little while, but Sunstorm did calm down, and he even reached back toward Rodimus in their bond. That felt really nice, and Rodimus purred softly.

"I shouldn't hate," Sunstorm whispered. "But I know what he did to Starscream, and I do."

Rodimus stroked his mate's helm and shook his own as he throttled back his own curiosity. That wasn't any of his business, and it would just wind Sunstorm back up. "You really love Starscream, huh?"

"Yes. Of course." Sunstorm lifted his head, optics still too pale from distress. "You do not hate Megatron."

Rodimus shrugged and offered a grin. "It really kinda depends on the time of day."

Sunstorm chuckled and hugged Rodimus closer. "I will learn to control myself better. I promise. He is also an authority on this ship, and I should not disrespect that office so."

"Eh. He can't kick you off, disrespect away. He sure does," Rodimus said with a bit of a scowl.

Soft lips pressed to the corner of Rodimus' mouth and his scowl melted away. "He should not. And I will control myself at our party." Hands slid along Rodimus' frame, soft and smooth and warm, and Rodimus shivered as new desire bloomed. "I want to celebrate us. You were right in what you said in the office. _This_ is right. Primus has blessed us, and I would be greedy and indulge my desire to shout that from the tallest towers."

More soft kisses were placed in a tingling row down Rodimus' jawline and to his neck, and for a minute he contemplated just staying there on that crate and letting things go the way he wanted them to, but he bit his lip and squirmed free. Sunstorm clutched at him, playful and smiling, tears dried and desire licking through the bond strongly enough to make Rodimus' vents catch.

"You are so fraggin' hot. But not here," Rodimus said and gave his mate's wrists a tug. "Let's go tell Blaster to arrange some tunes, find someone to set up a party somewhere, and then we'll go back to our quarters so we can arrive looking as thoroughly fragged as two newly bonded mechs should."

There was that scandalized, wide-optic jawdrop Rodimus had been aiming for.

Sunstorm hid it quickly, though, and picked his chin up a notch. Golden optics narrowed, and Rodimus could feel his mate bracing himself through the bond, a giggling, daring feeling bubbling in its wake. "I'm going to leave my colors on you for all of them to see."

Rodimus threw his head back and laughed in pure delight- and a bit of pride too. Not all that risqué, but the mech was a priest and that was a great start. He bounced forward and planted a kiss on a very hot cheek, rolled his own desire through the bond and tugged them from the storage room. Of course, the more Rodimus thought about strutting around the ship with Sunstorm's colors scraped into his finish, the more he thought about how they'd get there, the hotter he got.

Their visit with Blaster was very short.


	4. Celebration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ya know, when I started this fic, it was just supposed to be a one-shot for a dear friend's bday. Then I was like, man, I should deliver on the smut that ficbit promises. And then the last chapter happened, and now we have this one, and I've already started chapter 5. I do NOT know where this fic is going, so buckle up, kids, we're going for a ride, and my crazy ass muse has the wheel.

"What is it you long so for?" Sunstorm asked, voice soft and for Rodimus' audials alone.

Rodimus smiled and hooked his free arm around his mate's waist as he considered how to answer that. The music was just the right kind of loud. Mechs were drinking and dancing under flashing, flickering, colored lights, the stars streaking by outside the observation deck's windows just adding to the vibe. He'd already thanked Blaster for pulling it all together so well and fast, but he'd need to thank him again- something more than just words.

Sunstorm was, quite surprisingly, a party animal. He always returned to Rodimus' side, but he worked a room in a way Rodimus hadn't seen since Blurr strutted into a space station bar and took it over like a king holding court. Sunstorm _danced_ too. Really damn well! Rodimus was impressed, and whatever shock their news had wrought, Sunstorm had smoothed over with a suave charm one didn't expect out of a priest. The smiles and easy way he accepted the drinks handed to him worked in his favor as well. Rodimus wasn't sure what happened to all those drinks because his mate was sober. Clever mech was showing his bloodline- or batch- whatever.

Rodimus' smile widened as he gazed at his pretty bonded's face. It really was enough to cheer him a bit- not that he'd been sinking too deep or anything. "I was just wishing Drift was here," he went with, because why lie? "It's my fault he's not, but this is the kind of thing a mech's best friend should be around for."

Sunstorm tilted his head, and Rodimus felt that fluttery fluffy brush against his spark he took to mean his mate was comforting him. "Why do we not go retrieve him?" he asked.

Rodimus bit his lip and turned his gaze to the gyrating madness of the dance floor. "What if he hates me? I sent him away. I knew it was wrong, but I sent him away. And it's been so long."

One finger hooked under Rodimus' chin to turn his face back around. The kiss was soft and warm, and very noticed if the wild cheering was anything to go by. They both pulled back laughing, and for a good long while, Rodimus was too occupied to wonder what Sunstorm might have said. He was going to say something, Rodimus had felt that much, but they were both caught up in more dancing and hugs and cheers and toasts.

"Congratulations, Captain," Ultra Magnus said as Rodimus spun out of the crowd with a laugh. He'd lost his drink somewhere along the way, but that was alright. He really didn't want to be cratered tonight.

"Thanks, Magnus," Rodimus said and risked reaching out to grip Magnus' upper arm in a friendly squeeze. "I know you don't agree-"

"I do not understand," Magnus corrected, cutting Rodimus off, though he did look a little abashed about it. "But you have worn an honest smile, the likes of which I've rarely seen in the past months, for hours now. I can only conclude Sunstorm is a markedly positive new development, and I am pleased you are happy."

"I'm going to hug you," Rodimus said, a wide grin splitting his face. "Brace yourself. Are you ready?" he asked and laughed.

Magnus did indeed brace himself, face set and determined. "Yes."

Rodimus laughed more and flung his arms around Magnus' middle, but more, he pushed his field out with genuine affection and joy and gratitude. And probably most important of all to show Magnus how happy Rodimus really was about him supporting the bond- Rodimus kept the hug _very_ brief. He stepped back and beamed a bright smile up at Magnus, gave him a double thumbs up, then dove back into the crowd. He could feel Sunstorm against his spark, happy and curious about what had Rodimus practically vibrating joy.

It took nothing to zero in on the Seeker, and Rodimus threw himself into his bondmate's arms. Everyone noticed right away, and a chant of, "Kiss! Kiss! Kiss!" began until the observation deck rang from it.

Rodimus laughed, again or still- it didn't matter, and lifted his face toward Sunstorm's. That gentle white hand cupped Rodimus' cheek, warm lips met his, and the whole universe muted for an extended moment. Amusement rippled through the bond before Sunstorm drew back.

"I think now would be the opportune time to make our very public escape?" Sunstorm suggested, dark face radiating enough heat Rodimus could feel it against his own.

"Oh yeah," Rodimus agreed. He practically hung in Sunstorm's arms, respiration fast, body hot. "Definitely. But first..." Rodimus glanced around, spotted a convenient table, and made for it with his fingers tangled in Sunstorm's.

A quick hop, and Rodimus stood on the table, mindful of the drinks scattered across the top of it- no need to ruin anyone's fun. "Hey!" Rodimus called, arms in the air and Sunstorm standing beside the table, gold optics bright and something like pleased embarrassment singing through their bond.

Blaster turned the music down, and Rodimus shot him a thumbs up.

"We just wanted to thank everyone," Rodimus began and had to wait as a wild cheer roared through the room. He laughed and waved his hands for quiet. "Really. Thank you all. Everyone! But!" Rodimus pointed toward Blaster. "Let's a have a cheer for Blaster."

The table vibrated under Rodimus' feet and he had to dial down his audial gain for moment, though his own cheers and applause were part of the noise. When it died down enough for him to be heard again, Rodimus said, "Blaster, no one could've pulled such an awesome celebration together so fast but you, mech. Thank you!"

Blaster blew Rodimus a kiss and bowed to the renewed cheers.

Once most optics had turned back to Rodimus he continued. "I know this is crazy. I mean... what? Pretty sure the main consensus here is 'Only Rodimus', am I right?" Laughter rose but so did applause, and Rodimus felt that flutter against his spark from Sunstorm again. "But look." He gestured to Sunstorm. "I mean, would you guys have said no?" There were hoots and hollers and a few mechs loudly declared they'd have definitely said yes. Sunstorm felt like he wanted to hide in a black hole, but outwardly he laughed and wound his arms around one of Rodimus' legs as he smiled up at him. Rodimus brushed what he hoped felt a bit like an apology through their bond. He wasn't _trying_ to embarrass his mate, but he wanted everyone to support their bond and like Sunstorm.

Rodimus reached a hand down, and Sunstorm took it right away. There was a swell of 'aww's through the crowd mixed with some kissy noises.

"Anyway. Thank you, everyone." Rodimus said and refocused on their audience. "I know tonight's been wild and loud, but take some time over the next weeks and get to know Sunstorm. He's pretty damn cool, and one of us now besides. Of course," he added and gave them a lecherous wink, "you'll all have to wait a couple days. He's going to be a bit too busy to hang out."

"Then too tired!" someone shouted. Cheers and shouts rose again, and Rodimus laughed even as he reach down to a furiously blushing Seeker.

The music rose as Sunstorm lifted Rodimus down, and maybe he clung a _little_ tightly to Rodimus' hand as they made their way through the press of mechs. They were patted, groped a little, and teased the whole way to the lift doors. Rodimus couldn't help but laugh and wave to everyone, and when the doors shut, finally enclosing them in silence, he turned to Sunstorm and hugged him as he snickered.

"My poor mate," Rodimus crooned and burrowed into the embrace and bond.

Sunstorm chuckled too, and hugged Rodimus back. "That was an experience."

"Yeah. You ok though? I know that bit at the end was kinda the worst for you." Rodimus had felt it. The acute embarrassment radiated from Sunstorm even now, though the bond still felt good, his Seeker happy.

"It's overwhelming," Sunstorm admitted with another laugh. They parted only enough to walk with their arms looped around one another's backs when the lift doors opened. "I don't _mind_. It's just very different."

"You 'faced before me," Rodimus said with a curious tilt to his helm as they walked toward their quarters. "No one's that good without experience."

Sunstorm laughed, loud and delighted, and shook his head. "Interfaced, yes. But..." He shook his head again. "Everyone knows, which, of course they do, we're bonded. And I don't even mind that. It's just..."

"Weird?" Rodimus supplied and punched in the code.

"That for a certainty," Sunstorm said, but when Rodimus made to tug him toward the berth, the Seeker resisted. "We did not get to finish our conversation."

Rodimus blinked, but then he remembered and his spark squeezed a bit. "Drift."

"Your best friend who should have been here, who was not because of you."

"Ow," Rodimus huffed on a laugh. It was different when he said it. It hurt, but when Sunstorm said it, it stung.

"I don't mean to be cruel," Sunstorm said and reached out in apology.

Rodimus shook his head, took his mate's hand, and waved it away with his free hand. "No. I know. I'm not even mad." The tugged again, but this time toward the sofa. "And I want to get him. I'm just not sure I can convince Megatron and Magnus to do it."

Sunstorm snorted and dragged Rodimus into his lap to cuddle- Rodimus liked it and snuggled in. "I know you care for Magnus and view him as a friend, but you are also his commanding officer. Besides, he seems a reasonable enough mech. Surely, he will see the sense in looking for a lone mech in this universe if he even requires convincing. You are captain of this ship. Simply stride onto the bridge and order the direction change if you wish it."

Rodimus laughed softly and rested his head on Sunstorm's shoulder. "I can just see their faces." Though he wasn't sure he'd be obeyed. "Problem is, I don't know how to find Drift either. I mean, just asking around whenever we zoom through a system could land him in trouble- if he's managed to avoid it."

Sunstorm hummed, and Rodimus felt the Seeker push deeper into the bond. He met him, reaching, and was a little surprised to feel his spark reach too. There was a brief moment of connection, and they both jolted and laughed.

"We will learn," Sunstorm said with a smile. "But first, how did Drift leave for his exile? Was he not simply left on a planet? Could you not go there and track his progress? Are you certain he is not still there?"

"No, no." Rodimus shook his head and lifted it to look at Sunstorm. "We didn't leave him anywhere. He packed his stuff and left on a shuttle."

Gold optics brightened. "One of this ship's shuttles?"

"Yeah? I mean, I knew it was wrong then, and I felt awful about it. I convinced him to take one of the shuttles so he could at least go wherever he wanted to and wouldn't just be trapped somewhere."

Sunstorm grinned, excited suddenly. "Rodimus. Is there no way to track that shuttle? A specific frequency? A signature of some kind?"

Rodimus blinked, mouth opening a little before he smacked his palm against his forehelm. "Primus."

Sunstorm poked Rodimus in the side. "Forego the blasphemy," he said with a chuckle then pulled Rodimus' hand from his face. "I'm not as emotionally involved, and you torment yourself with your guilt. It is a distraction from rational thought."

"I should feel more guilt."

"You feel quite a lot, and was he not the one who wished to leave, to take the blame?" Sunstorm asked, still nudging around in the bond.

"Yeah, but I let him, and I've just _left_ him out there even though the truth is known now." Rodimus replied and tucked himself back in. Sunstorm was warm and his field soft, and being held was really damn nice.

The Seeker sighed and wound his arms around Rodimus a bit tighter. "I see you will require quite a bit of work to get past this, but Primus found you worthy, flaws and faults included, or I would not be here."

One corner of Rodimus mouth curled up in amusement. "I never really got that. Why me, ya know? But carrying the Matrix felt like... coming home?" A bit like curling up in his bondmate's lap actually. "Optimus said it hurt."

Sunstorm tensed, and the hand that had been gently petting down Rodimus side froze at his waist. "The Matrix? The _Matrix_ hurt Optimus Prime when he carried it?"

Uh oh. Rodimus tipped his head back to look up at wide, bright optics. "Um. I mean... that was kind of a private conversation, but you're my mate, so..."

But Sunstorm shook his helm. "I currently have no intention of discussing this with anyone but you, it is just a surprise."

"It surprised me too," Rodimus said with a nod. "I mean..." He shrugged, remembering and once again was at a loss for how to explain it. Then Rodimus recalled that with Sunstorm, he didn't _need_ words. It took little effort at all to stir up those emotions, that sense of perfect rightness, the completeness, the feeling of being so _loved_ that nothing was impossible anymore- and he projected it through their bond.

Gold optics overflowed instantly, Sunstorm's mouth opening in a soft 'o' of awe and joy. "Sublime..."

Rodimus dialed it back and laughed a little as he reached up to brush tears off Sunstorm's cheeks. "Right?"

Sadness dragged Sunstorm down, and something of pity echoed through the bond. "And he felt nothing but pain instead," the Seeker whispered, his own hand dusting tears off Rodimus' face.

That was true, and Rodimus knew it, but hadn't really given it much _thought_ before. "I always idolized him," he admitted. "I want to be just like him. I mean... like before the whole beating the slag out of a bound prisoner thing. That doesn't really seem Prime-like." Though he'd sent his own best friend away, so who was Rodimus to judge?

Ok, no. Beating someone who couldn't defend themselves- that seemed pretty un-Autobot-like in Rodimus' estimation. Definitely not Prime-like. Maybe he could judge just a little.

Sunstorm hugged Rodimus to bring him out of his musings. "What would the right thing regarding Drift be?"

"We go get him. Him and Ratchet, wherever he ran off to," Rodimus said instantly. "But, ok, I'm going to be kinda sneaky about it. I'll order the search start tomorrow when I go on duty. I show up there now, Megatron's just going to find a hundred ways to turn it around and make me look stupid for it, and it'll be a fight for the next month before he finally sighs an indulges my whims to shut me up." He brushed a fingertip along the edge of Sunstorm's pectoral vent. "Besides. I can't be seen out of our quarters so fast. People would think I wasn't doing right by you in the berth."

That didn't garner the reaction Rodimus hoped for. Scowling and that slithering something coiling against his spark wasn't fun at all.

"Hey, Sunshine?" Rodimus whispered and tipped his head. "Tonight's ours. Forget the rest of it for now, ok?"

"Sorry," Sunstorm whispered and tilted his head down to press their forehelms together. A slow smile spread across his lips, and that fluff tickled Rodimus' spark before a real pulse reached for him and made pleasure shimmer through his whole body. "Sunshine, hm?"

"Don't like it?" Rodimus asked, but as he pulsed back, he began to have trouble focusing on the conversation. Hedonist, Rodimus was indeed, and interfacing was preferable to talking.

"I do. Most who have shorted my name went with Storm or Stormy," Sunstorm replied and shifted them so Rodimus was laid back on the sofa with a quickly heating Seeker over him. "It will be just your name for me though," he whispered.

"'Kay..." Rodimus replied and parted his chest plating. He wanted a full bonding, not a merge, and thankfully, Sunstorm wasn't in a teasing mood like he had been earlier.

Granted they were barely a full day into being bonded, but the shine hadn't worn off at all despite this being something like their eighth -ninth?- merge. Like it mattered. Rodimus let himself sink into the sensations of the hot frame over his own and languid rhythm of the energy moving between their sparks. They stayed shallow at first, and when Sunstorm tipped his head and sealed their lips in a kiss, Rodimus felt light enough to float off. Memories still crossed their bond- they hadn't figured out how to stop that yet, but they had learned how to ignore it and focus more on what they were doing.

Practice made perfect, Rodimus had quipped, and with an adorable blush heating his dark face, Sunstorm had said perfection was a noble goal- or something like that. The gist was that he planned to 'practice' a lot, and Rodimus had been too endeared by yet another adorable bit of flirting to remember the words precisely. Sunstorm was good at flirting, subtle sometimes, but he still seemed shocked with himself when he did it. Particularly when he was more blunt or direct. Rodimus thought it was the cutest slag ever and found himself laughing a lot. He'd even had to check to be sure Sunstorm knew Rodimus wasn't laughing _at,_ him.

In fact, they seemed to laugh a lot.

Sunstorm chuckled softly as a particularly heavy pulse rolled through Rodimus' spark. Rodimus gasped and arched as it kept on rolling and soaked his body in tingling warmth.

"You're getting too good," Rodimus panted.

"Is there such a thing?" Sunstorm asked and did it again, and Rodimus was left distracted and gasping, fingers tight on his mate's shoulders. "Mmn... yes, I think you enjoyed that," he murmured against Rodimus' audial.

Oh, Primus, help him. If Sunstorm figured out how to talk dirty, Rodimus really was doomed. Then the Seeker did it again, and Rodimus wasn't even sure _how_ the energy could sweep around his spark like that, but it did, and it felt amazing. Hot and sweet and thick, like sinking into the perfect oil bath while savoring the best of energon goodies. Pleasure poured out from Rodimus' own spark, faster, heavier. Needier. But Sunstorm met him every time. They curled around one another and moved to the throbbing rhythm of their merge.

"So fraggin' good," Rodimus gasped and held tighter as he tried to press closer.

Sunstorm moaned, low and aching, and Rodimus knew that sound already. Even if he hadn't felt the coil drawing tighter within their sparks, Rodimus knew it meant his mate was close, and he threw all of the lust, all of the ecstasy he could feel, every bit of everything he was, right into the next pulse. Above him, Sunstorm jerked and cried out, and Rodimus _pulled_ instead of waiting for the next volley. They flew together, bright and perfect, and Rodimus clung to enough processing power to savor every gasped sob, every breathless whimper his mate made.

Rodimus panted as they came down, his frame overheated, when a sudden thought made him giggle. Sunstorm lifted his helm from where he'd rested it on Rodimus' shoulder and arched an optic ridge at him. "Ok. But if it's this good now, will we really survive getting better at it?"

"What a way to go," Sunstorm replied and dipped down to steal a snickering kiss. "When we find Drift and Ratchet, we could ask."

"I would pay creds to watch you ask Ratchet that!" Rodimus laughed and slid his arms around his mate.

Once again Sunstorm's face heated, but there was a flicker of mischief alongside that embarrassed amusement. "What if I don't want creds?"

"Ooo~" Rodimus slid his hands to Sunstorm's aft. "Polish your spike?" Golden optics flared wide. "Lick that valve clean?"

"Rodimus!"

But Rodimus squeezed the Seeker's aft and rocked up against a suddenly warmer interface panel. With a wink, he said, "Both? Or maybe I finally can repay you by nomming on that pretty spark?"

A laugh burst out of Sunstorm. "Nomming?!" He collapsed over Rodimus, shaking with laughter and muttered, "Nomming," into the sofa.

Rodimus snickered too, but was unwilling to be derailed. "All of the above? Yeah. All of the above." But Sunstorm was cackling helplessly, and Rodimus figured they could just revisit the conversation later.

 _One_ of them was _definitely_ asking Ratchet though.


	5. A Step Forward

"Yeah, I get it," Rodimus said, hands on hips and exasperated as he tapped his foot. "Boring night. Nothing happened. Do my data work like a good little captain." He waved a hand toward the office door, tired of the lecture he'd been on the receiving end of for the last fifteen minutes. Primus! "Now get out so I can get to it."

But did Megatron leave?

"You should have taken better care of your appearance," Megatron said with the sort of look a mech wore when he smelled something foul. "You still have scrapes in your finish from your... mate. It's unbecoming of a co-captain."

Rodimus recognized the shot for what it was but didn't really care. He smirked as he turned his right foot out more and brushed a hand down his inner thigh- right over a suspiciously white scratch. "Maybe, but for the newly bonded, it's a show of how well things are going. Now, be shoo. I have work to get done." He rounded the desk, gripped the chair by the back, and gave it a shake. "Move. Go."

"You are suspiciously ready and willing to do your actual job today," Megatron said as he stood, annoyance the only thing he allowed to leak into his field.

Rodimus wasn't nearly so practiced at field control, but he'd gotten better in recent months out of necessity. He cast a grin up at Megatron and purposely shifted his thoughts to remembering all the things he and Sunstorm had very recently done to one another. All _that_ filled his field, and Megatron cringed back a few very disgusted steps. "Got a hot mate to make proud of me now, don't I?"

Megatron was back to smelling something really nasty as he edged toward the door. "The bridge is yours, co-captain."

Rodimus waited until the door had shut then snickered to himself. Funny how nothing Megatron had said stung. It was probably the emotional high Rodimus was riding. He felt _good_. Sunstorm was awesome, they were going to find Drift- and Ratchet! Yeah. Good day was good. Rodimus even really sat down at _his_ desk and did data work for about an hour just to be sure Megatron would have time to get to his quarters and begin to recharge. Rodimus didn't know his schedule, but he did know the mech didn't socialize much, and he needed Megatron out of the way when he started the search for Drift.

When he couldn't bear the wait any longer, Rodimus popped up from the desk and left the office. He strode to the center of the bridge and said, "Ok, mechs, bring us to a full stop, we need to run a scan."

"Uh...? Sir?" Blacktop asked from the first pilot chair.

Rodimus pointed at the console. "You heard me. Gently though. This isn't an emergency, but I want the ship brought to a complete stop. Begin now."

It chafed that they looked at one another first before obeying, but Rodimus let it slide. Drift. Finding Drift was the priority, and Rodimus walked over to the systems management console as he removed a datapad from his subspace. "Once we're stopped, I want all available power put into long range scanners, we're looking for these two signatures."

Sideline took the datapad and began entering the codes even as the _Lost Light_ dropped out of FTL and began to slow. Inertial dampeners kept Rodimus from feeling it even a little, but there was a different _feel_ to the air after the ship entered or exited FLT. _Primus, please let Megatron be in recharge,_ Rodimus prayed. He needed to get them on track, have the orders in place- Pits, even catch one of the signals, _then_ Megatron could strut in and try to stop it, but by then, Rodimus would have _something_ to go on.

Magnus wasn't a problem, not even when he hurried onto the bridge a few minutes later. "Status? Why did we stop?"

"We're going to find Drift and Ratchet," Rodimus said from his spot beside Sideline, optics on the monitor and readouts. "They may not want to rejoin, and that's ok, but I think it's high damn time we tracked them down and made sure they didn't think they were unwelcome back." He'd practiced that line, and it rolled out smoothly. Even sounded vaguely commanding, like Rodimus wasn't going to hear an argument about it from anyone or something.

Given the surprised looks Rodimus received, no one had expected him to say those words at all, let alone make them an order. He finally turned to face Magnus and smiled. "We can easily continue the mission and just pause at the edges of our scan range to check for them. If we catch a signal, we swing by and ask."

And as if Primus was still smiling on him, the console next to Rodimus pinged an affirmative little beep.

"Well then," Sideline said, and leaned over toward navigation. "Bring up the star maps for the Alcorian system?"

"Alcorian?" Magnus asked and stepped over as well.

"Yes, sir," Burnout answered from navigation. "Uh... that's... um..."

"A Galactic Council outpost," Rodimus said, worry making his spark pulse a bit harder. "Take us to a high orbit, scan for the shuttle and any Cybertronian life signs. If we can do this quietly, all the better." Ugh. Fragging Galactic Council. "Which shuttle is it?"

"Ratchet's, sir," Sideline replied. "We'll know more once we're closer."

"Get us there, Blacktop," Rodimus ordered and moved to sit in the captain's chair as the ship was returned to FTL for the short hop.

Magnus followed and spoke very softly. "Did Megatron approve of this?"

Rodimus fought to keep his field smooth and his expression neutral. "This is not Megatron's ship." He shifted his gaze to meet Magnus' and kept his voice equally low, though the anger bled through a little. "It's actually Drift's, and sure, he wanted to go into exile and take the blame, but you know what? Everyone knows Overlord wasn't his fault, it was mine, and I'm not leaving him or Ratchet out there alone any longer. If they _choose_ to stay away, then fine. They're free mechs, they can do whatever they want, but my best friend took the fall for me, and he doesn't have to stay gone any more, and I need to tell him that. So no. Megatron didn't approve of this, and I really don't expect him to either, but we're doing this." Magnus opened his mouth and Rodimus narrowed his optics. "That's an order, Ultra Magnus. I don't care if he tries to counter it either, we are going to locate Ratchet and Drift."

Then, to help smooth things over. "Oh, and here," Rodimus said and pulled out a datapad for Magnus. "I got some work done this morning while thinking."

Magnus took the datapad, and Rodimus grinned a bit as Magnus' field flared in surprise. "You did all this today?"

"I was inspired," Rodimus said with a laugh.

~

It wasn't long at all before the ship had settled into orbit and Rodimus knew there were no Cybertronians at the outpost.

"Blaster," Rodimus called even as he nudged at his bond, "Get me Skids, Whirl, Perceptor, and First Aid to the Rodpod. Magnus, buddy, you're in charge while we're down there."

"Rodimus-"

"We have to check," Rodimus said and sent a text only to meet in the shuttle bay to Sunstorm when he received a nudge back through the bond. "We can't tell from here if the shuttle's intact. There could be a message from Ratchet down there."

"Tread lightly, sir," Magnus said.

Rodimus had no idea what Magnus might have really wanted to say, but 'tread lightly' was a fair enough warning. Rodimus threw him a thumbs-up as he dashed off the bridge.

"Rodimus?" Sunstorm called as Rodimus slid into the shuttle bay.

"We found Ratchet's shuttle," Rodimus said loud enough for the others to hear him.

First Aid's visor brightened. "Life signs?"

"None," Rodimus answered as he caught Sunstorm's hand and dragged him onto the Rodpod. "We're going down to check it out. Whirl, keep it holstered, ok?"

"Why am I even goin' then?"

Rodimus snickered as he dropped into the pilot's seat. Skids already had the engines warming up, and the moment the bay doors opened, Rodimus flew them out and down toward the planet. "We're here without asking permission, people. Keep your optics and audials online. Check for any traps. Look for anything that might be a message for us from Ratchet."

Rodimus led the way out of the Rodpod after parking it as close as he dared. It needed to be in sight in case they needed to make a quick get-away, but too close could trigger any traps the Council might have left for them.

"Scans clear," Skids said, optics on his handheld.

"I concur," Perceptor added.

"Keep it running," Rodimus ordered as he surveyed their surroundings. Sunstorm nudged deeper into the bond, nervousness and concern the predominant emotions. "Whirl, you're our guard, but call out if you see anything. Don't just shoot."

Whirl groaned, but he stepped away from the group and turned his attention outward.

Rodimus sympathized, but he was really hoping Whirl had a lot of boringness to complain about when they got back to the _Lost Light_. "Anything?" he asked Skids, and motioned Sunstorm to stay back a bit from the shuttle. First Aid stopped next to the Seeker as Skids and Rodimus continued closer. Perceptor circled around to the right to inspect the outside of the shuttle.

"Nothing. The hatch is locked, but... yeah, that's our code," Skids said. He clipped the handheld to his thigh, but Rodimus waved him back.

"Hang on. Perce?" Rodimus called, and only a moment later the scientist rounded the left side of the shuttle.

"I can find no damage or signs of tampering," Perceptor replied.

"Ok then. Stand back." Rodimus stepped up to the keypad, ready to run, and entered the code.

The door opened, revealing the dark inside of a shuttle properly shut down for an extended parking. Rodimus frowned a bit, glanced back at Skids -who once again held the scanner- and arched an optic ridge.

"Looks clear," Skids said with a on-shouldered shrug.

Rodimus chuckled. "Famous last words." He reached in and tapped the control panel, still braced to run at the first sign of anything going wrong or if Skids or Perceptor called out a warning.

"This is boring!" Whirl shouted.

"Good," Skids muttered, and Perceptor nodded in agreement.

Rodimus looked around as the lights came on, but the shuttle didn't so much as creak. "Ok. Perceptor and Skids, I want you two to start a full system's check. Everything. Strip the coding bare if you think that's the safest route. Sunstorm," he called back, "stay out here with Whirl on guard. First Aid, you come help me search for anything Ratchet could've left for us. If it doesn't look like he'll come back, and the shuttle's safe, we'll take it back to the _Lost Light_ and assume he joined up with Drift until we know otherwise."

Two hours of very boring searching later, and Rodimus was certain his bondmate's amazing patience was about to run out and the team would be short one Whirl. To avert disaster, Rodimus gathered them together just outside Ratchet's shuttle and slipped a hand into Sunstorm's.

"It's clean," Skids said straight off, and Perceptor dipped his chin in another silent agreement. "We've got Ratchet's flight log, and no one's even come within the passive proximity scanners until we arrived."

"You're _sure_ it's safe to take back to the ship?" Rodimus asked. "I don't want to take a bomb back with us by accident."

"I am certain," Perceptor said. "I will pilot it back if you like."

Rodimus nodded and planted his hands on his hips as he stared at the shuttle. "Yeah. Yeah, ok, let's do that then. Me and Aid found absolutely nothing. So wherever Ratchet went, he took his personal belongings with him, and everything was shut off the right way, so he wasn't rushing, I don't think."

"I concur," Perceptor said. "He left this shuttle intact and by choice, and expected to be gone at least a little while. Had he been coerced into it, there would be something- some subtle message to warn us."

"This was so boring!" Whirl whined from where he was sprawled on his back on the ground. "Can't I just fire at some rocks?"

"Nope. Back to the Rodpod with you, Whirl," Rodimus said. "Skids, will you go with Perceptor? Aid can copilot for me."

"Yeah, that'll work," Skids said, and cast a jaunty salute at Rodimus before he and Preceptor boarded Ratchet's former shuttle.

Rodimus bent to grab one of Whirl's ankles when he didn't stand up, but the slagger was heavier than he looked, so dragging him wasn't working very well until Sunstorm growled and simply picked Whirl up.

"Whoa! Hey, I ain'tcher bride, fragger!" Whirl yelped.

"Thank Primus!" Sunstorm snapped, though he was vaguely gentle -compared to how others handled Whirl- when he put Whirl's feet on the ramp. "Board the shuttle."

"Ain't my captain either!"

"Whirl, get strapped in," Rodimus said and gave the mech a push. "You're not going to get violent with my mate no matter how much you're spoiling for a fight."

"But I'm so _bored_! Why'd you even bring me! I coulda been watching paint dry." Whirl threw himself into a seat and ignored the safety belt.

Rodimus stopped in front of him and waved toward the now closed door. "Who the frag else could I trust to protect my new bondmate if slag went as sideways as it usually does for us? Huh? Who the frag else on the whole _Lost Light_ would rain hell from the sky at the first sign of trouble?!" he demanded.

"No one!" Whirl yelled and jabbed a pincer at Rodimus. "Ain't no one could! You made a good damn choice!"

"I know!" Rodimus shouted back, loudly, then winked and gave Whirl the finger guns. "You're the best, Whirl. Thanks, mech."

"Any time, Rodi," Whirl said and slouched in his seat.

Baffled disbelief swelled through the bond, and Rodimus had to force himself not to laugh out loud as he made his way to the cockpit. "Buckle up, bitlets, we're about to launch." Over a private comm line, he said to Sunstorm, " _Doing ok there, Sunshine?_ "

" _Yes. Whirl is an... interesting character._ "

Rodimus chuckled and shook his head when First Aid gave him a questioning glance. The Rodpod launched, and Ratchet's shuttle lifted off and followed them back out into the black. " _He is. But he's also someone I really do trust with your life. Don't let him rile you._ "

The annoyance faded from their bond to be replaced by bewildered curiosity, and Rodimus opened a channel to the _Lost Light_. "Hey, Blaster, we're inbound with Ratchet's shuttle. No sign of him, but no signs of violence either. Have them start scanning for Drift's shuttle's signature."

" _Gotcha, boss,_ " Blaster replied. " _You're cleared to dock._ "

"I don't feel as though we've really accomplished anything," First Aid said softly as they angled toward the open bay door. "We found a shuttle, but that only leaves us with more questions. How do we know Ratchet's alive? That he wasn't taken? I know Perceptor believes he would have found a way to leave us a message, but what if he didn't think we would come for him?"

Rodimus settled the Rodpod and began the shutdown sequence as he thought about it. "We don't," he decided. "We know nothing except that he might be out there, and so is Drift. So we look." He offered the medic a shrug. "We hope, right?"

"There is always hope," Sunstorm said.

"Primus save me, yer all a buncha saps." Whirl stood and opened the hatch to escape them, but Rodimus just laughed.

"Come on. We're not done yet, and I've still got a few hours on my shift." Rodimus beamed a smile at Sunstorm. "Want a proper tour of the bridge?"


	6. Conversations

Rodimus lounged in his chair, feet propped on his desk and crossed at the ankles. Sunstorm stood beside him, deliberately blocking Megatron's shortest route to Rodimus, that slithering back and roiling against their sparks. Rodimus offered fluff and comfort, and there was a genuine sense of gratitude back, but Sunstorm loathed Megatron.

"Let me get this straight," Megatron said on a sigh, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose. "You took a ridiculously small team, including your latest trollop, to a planetoid controlled by the Galactic Council, and didn't see fit to inform the captain of this ship?"

Rodimus tipped his helm, very aware of Ultra Magnus' silence. The dig at Sunstorm infuriated him, but one of them needed to stay cool. Rodimus was a little afraid that if he got heated, Sunstorm would slip that tenuous control he had over himself and shred Megatron. Rodimus didn't want to do the file work for that. "I don't require your permission, Megatron, as I am captain of this ship." The words came out as smooth as a Great Sword, and maybe as piercing given the quick expression of shock.

Megatron hid it almost before it fully formed, but Rodimus had seen it. "I should have been consulted. This was impetuous in the extreme. And you, Magnus," he said, voice sliding into a disappointed tone.

"Don't you dare," Rodimus growled and pointed a stylus at Megatron. "Magnus knows the rules better than either of us put together. And are you really going to stand there and try to tell me that taking a quick scan now and then in the hopes if finding two of our crew members is a _waste_?"

"We shouldn't be surprised," Sunstorm said, voice so low and quiet Rodimus almost couldn't hear him.

"No, I know," Rodimus agreed. "He's displayed a selfish lack of caring about others for a really long time."

"You dare-" Megatron growled.

"Yeah. I do. So scrap the dissent, Megs." Rodimus dropped his feet to the floor and stood. "The order's given. Countermand it, and I'll put your aft back on Cybertron for Starscream to deal with. Maybe Optimus will volunteer to chain you to his berth or something while you wait for us to find the Knights."

"Rodimus!" Magnus gasped in shock, but Rodimus' bond _vibrated_ with the same petty glee Rodimus felt.

The shot landed nicely despite Ultra Magnus' admonishment. Megatron gaped like he had no idea how to respond to it, and Rodimus cast him a lackadaisical salute as he headed for the door. "Bridge is yours, Megatron. Magnus, have a nice night."

They left the office without further drama, then the bridge, Rodimus and Sunstorm both calling cheerful good nights to the crew, but as soon as the door slid shut, Sunstorm pounced.

Rodimus grunted as his back impacted the wall, and before he could get his mouth open to ask why, a wave of lust slammed into him in the form of a very amorous Seeker. The kiss was hot and hard, biting teeth that stung just right against his lower lip and the hungry thrust of a tongue that made the universe tilt on its axis. Rodimus moaned and had lifted one leg to hook on Sunstorm's hip before he thought better of their location.

"Stop a sec. Primus, Sunshine... Oh gods!" Rodimus gasped as Sunstorm lifted him, bit his neck, and rolled his pelvis forward in a mock thrust that ground their panels together blissfully. Rodimus whined and made himself squirm and lower his legs despite the bolt of need that struck him. His spark twisted a sour note in protest of being denied, but they could _not_ do this _here_. "Sweets... Nngh... Gotta stop a second," he said and pushed at Sunstorm's shoulders.

"That was perfect," Sunstorm purred, his mouth still hot on Rodimus' neck- though he did lower him back to the floor. "You're perfect."

Rodimus laughed and pushed again. Sunstorm groaned and dragged himself back, optics amber and wings shivering. "If we go to our berth, we don't have to move for the rest of the night except to writhe against each other," Rodimus pointed out.

In response, Sunstorm snatched Rodimus' wrist in a determined grip and hauled him to the lift. Once there, Rodimus was again accosted in the most wonderful of ways.

"Ah, young love," Rewind cooed, his voice startling Rodimus and Sunstorm into parting and noticing the open lift door. Beside Rewind, Tailgate giggled.

"Hey, we spent the whole day out of our berth," Rodimus said with a laugh as the bond jangled with startled embarrassment. "Be proud of us for not just 'facing in the halls."

"Or the lift?" Tailgate asked as they both stepped aside so Rodimus and Sunstorm could exit.

Rodimus kept his hand on the door frame to keep it from shutting while the smaller mechs boarded. "Well not when we get interrupted. Rude." He released the door and pointed a finger at them both in turn, smile wide and suppressed laughter in his voice.

"Were you and Chromedome like that?" Tailgate asked as the door slid shut.

Rodimus laughed as Sunstorm covered his face and leaned back against a wall once they were alone again. "Too late to hide, lover," he said and tugged at Sunstorm's wrists. "Besides, we're super cute together."

"What you do to me," Sunstorm lamented, and his face radiated heat when he finally dropped his hands and followed Rodimus to their room. His wings still shivered, his optics were dark with lust, and their bond _rang_ with his need.

Rodimus purred and entered their lock code as he leaned back against the door and smiled up at his bondmate. "Mmn... What I'm _going_ to do to you~" he said and dragged a fingertip from his free hand down the side of Sunstorm's canopy glass.

As soon as the door opened, Rodimus was swept up. He wrapped his legs around Sunstorm's waist and arms around his neck, and laughed as he was hauled across the room to the berth. Panels and plating were retracted even as his back hit the padding, and Rodimus held tight as Sunstorm dove into him in every way possible. It was just the first round of the night, so neither of them bothered to drag it out, and Rodimus laughed in open joy even as overload rushed through them.

Sunstorm was a comfortable -if overheated- weight, and Rodimus cuddled him close, laughter calming to a contented purr. "If this is my reward, I'm going to verbally blast M-"

Rodimus was cut off with a hard kiss which quickly gentled before ending. Sunstorm nudged his nose against Rodimus' and said, "Not in our berth. Please. Never mention him here."

"Ok," Rodimus agreed easily, though he reluctantly let his mate pull away. "Hungry?" A shower could wait, because maybe they needed to talk about this- but not on the berth. Rodimus was totally fine with that.

"A little, yes please."

Rodimus smiled as he stood and leaned back over to cup Sunstorm's chin as the Seeker sat up. "Sofa then. We can refuel and talk if you want." A soft kiss was dropped on dark lips, then Rodimus went to grab a bit of energon and some treats.

"Do you like oil cakes?" Rodimus asked as he plopped himself onto the sofa next to Sunstorm. "I haven't had a good oil cake in a while. I don't know why Swerve stopped making them, but they were really damn good."

"I do, though I haven't had them terribly often," Sunstorm replied and accepted the glass of energon. "You want to ask about Starscream."

"No," Rodimus said and settled in against the Seeker's side before wedging the little bowl of treats into a vaguely safe spot on the cushion by his knee. "I was going to tell my bondmate, who is amazing and adorable and sweet that I'm here to listen." He rested his helm on Sunstorm's shoulder and smiled up at him. "If you feel like talking. You don't have to, but you might feel better if you're not carrying it all alone anymore."

"I know you do not like Starscream."

"Yeah, but I really like you, and you love your brother, so that's enough for me." Rodimus sipped his energon and popped a treat into his mouth, and for a couple minutes, they simply sat and enjoyed their meal in silence.

"Megatron is irredeemable," Sunstorm whispered, and the wing behind Rodimus trembled against his spoiler. "It's not my place to tell you or anyone all he's done to Starscream, but I'm sure if you simply imagine the very worst, the most depraved things a mech can do to another, you would likely be correct. I can't not hate him. I can't not feel vindicated when he is left without his barbs and snide remarks. He should be imprisoned at best while awaiting his trial, not free and in a position of leadership."

Rodimus listened and pushed comfort and affection through the bond and into his field.

"It is petty and low, and I know beneath me, but seeing you put him in his place was magnificent." Sunstorm paused long enough to drain his glass then sat back and wound his arms around Rodimus to hide his face. "Starscream is by no means innocent, I know that. He's done brutal, cruel, awful things, but no mech, not even Megatron himself deserves to suffer what my brother has."

"We're going to find the Knights," Rodimus said softly and nuzzled his mate's helm. "We're going to find Drift and Ratchet, then the Knights, and then everyone will get to see a little bit of justice. And I'm not letting him take my ship. Never again. He's not a real captain, I don't care what Optimus said. I should've said no, but I didn't know how. He said some things, and... I keep doubting myself, you know?" He cycled his vents and finished his energon so the glass wouldn't spill, then cuddled better into Sunstorm's embrace. "I just... Like with Megatron this evening. He does that kind of thing all the time. I'm so impulsive- which... yeah, I am, but this is a good decision. And calling you my newest trollop, like all I do is berth hop or you mean nothing? And really even if I did, why would that even be a bad thing? I think tonight is the first time I've really gotten the drop on him like that."

Sunstorm shook his helm. "No, you have before, when we announced our bond to Ultra Magnus and him."

Rodimus had to think about it a moment, then he chuckled. "Oh. Yeah, I forgot about that." Had it really been _yesterday_? "Well, it's only been since bonding to you, so maybe Primus gave me some new powers or something."

That made Sunstorm smile, Rodimus could feel it against his neck. "I'm not sure if that is how He works."

"Who knows?" Rodimus shrugged and held a treat up somewhere near his mate's mouth, somehow managing not to bump his chin. "The thing is, I'm not going to let him hurt you, and I know if he comes at me, you're going to dive in, because even with Whirl I was beginning to feel a little fussy that he was yelling at you. And Whirl just yells, and I _know_ Whirl won't hurt you. I mean, he's a wingnut. Totally certifiable, but he wouldn't. Megatron? Hah. No, I... well, I really, really _hoped_ he could change, you know? But I don't really think he has now. I feel like I've been almost lying to myself with that hope, because he's so... Ugh! And if he does do something, and _you_ dive in, or he goes at you, he'll do it to _hurt_." Because Sunstorm's loathing was too real. Rodimus couldn't make himself believe there was any hope for Megatron really changing if _Sunstorm_ hated him that much. Rodimus had seen the Seeker's spark, all the way to his very core, and there was nothing Sunstorm hated as much as Megatron. Sunstorm didn't hate anything else at all.

It wasn't like Rodimus hadn't heard the old rumors about Starscream either- not that he'd say so. It would just upset Sunstorm more to know Autobots made off-color jokes about the things Megatron did to his Second, things that weren't really funny, but a mech might laugh because he hated Starscream that much too. Rodimus felt a flicker of guilt for that. He should be better than that. They all should.

The treat was taken, and Rodimus smiled and relaxed as warm lips brushed his fingertips. "I mean, I suppose I shouldn't bait him. That'd be pretty dumb, but I'm not going to let him get away with being a glitch anymore." He stroked his fingers along Sunstorm's cheek. "I have something real to protect."

A soft kiss was pressed to Rodimus' neck. "I'm doing an awful lot of talking for the one who's supposed to be doing the listening."

"Your voice is soothing," Sunstorm said, arms tightening around Rodimus. "There is a very selfish part of me which wants to go climb into that gloriously ostentatious shuttle of yours and run away with you where we will not be part of politics and the machinations of others."

Rodimus threw his head back and laughed. "I love that silly thing. Isn't it great?" Who else besides Sunstorm could call something ostentatious without it being an insult? Rodimus giggled and hugged his mate.

"I like it." Sunstorm felt lighter within the bond for a moment, but once Rodimus settled, he said, "I would never ask you to leave this ship. I do not even think either of us would be happy running away like that, even if it meant getting away from Megatron."

Rodimus tipped his head enough to kiss Sunstorm's cheek. "No. I know. How about a vacation though?"

"Vacation?" the Seeker asked and sat up a little to face Rodimus.

"Yeah. When we're all done with this," Rodimus replied with a wave of his hand. "I'll turn the ship back over to Drift- I mean, he bought it, so it's still officially his even if I'm captain. Then we can just take the Rodpod and go on our own little tour of the galaxy for a few weeks. Obviously I can't promise how soon that'll be, but once we get Megatron returned for his trial, off we go. Soon as we can."

That sweet little smile Rodimus was coming to adore graced Sunstorm's lips. "I'd really enjoy that. And after that, we can return to the ship, or Cybertron if you prefer. I've never really had a _home_. I think I'd like one."

"Ooo!" Rodimus straightened so he could turn sideways on the sofa and grinned at Sunstorm. "Bitlets! Not anytime soon," he hurried to say, but clearly no more was needed. Sunstorm knocked him backwards, sending the bowl of treats flying, and rained kisses all over Rodimus face, and... yes, alright, heavy conversation on pause, because there was a knee pushing between Rodimus' thighs, and he was all for that. And thank Primus for energy sinks, because if Rodimus didn't have one, he was fairly sure he'd work on having a sparkling just for as happy as the mere idea made his bondmate.


	7. Contact

There was nothing for more than a week after finding Ratchet's shuttle, and Rodimus was pretty sure that if he hadn't had Sunstorm to help wear off the tension and nervous energy, there'd have been a mutiny by now. On the plus side, the whole crew was all for finding Drift and Ratchet once the word spread they were looking- which was largely due to Sunstorm, who spent his days with random crewmembers and making friends. He would pop onto the bridge with mid-shift treats and energon for everyone, then spend a little while in the office with Rodimus. They would enjoy their meal, and Sunstorm would talk about who he had met and his impressions of them before heading back out.

For his part, Rodimus simply enjoyed his mate's presence- same room or not. He was happy Sunstorm was getting along with so many mechs, that he seemed genuinely liked. Of course the vision was a hot topic, and Sunstorm had described everything that had happened over and over more times than they could count. Rodimus only occasionally felt a flicker of irritation from his mate, and that was -he'd been told later with much indignation and a renewal of the irritation- over someone suggesting the Seeker would have been better off with Optimus. If nothing else, Sunstorm's vehement and brutally honest assessment of the other Prime succeeded in shutting whoever it was up about it. That got around too- the news about Optimus' latest behavior, and even Thunderclash was reportedly surprised and disappointed by what Sunstorm relayed. Rodimus had grumbled about Sunstorm making friends with him, but the Seeker had only laughed and asked why Rodimus felt jealous. Rodimus had opted for 'reminding' his bondmate how good they were together, and the subject hadn't come back up.

And they really were good together. Rodimus certainly enjoyed being bonded, and not just the amazing interfacing, but all of it. He felt... comfortable for the first time in a _damn_ long time.

"It's easier to concentrate around you," Rodimus told Sunstorm as the thought occurred. He set aside his empty glass and picked up a stylus. "Magnus is beside himself." A soft chuckle, and Rodimus signed off on the next month's duty roster. "Apparently he doesn't really know how to process the joy me getting so much work done brings him."

Sunstorm smiled, feet on the corner of Rodimus' desk as he sipped at his energon. "I'm pleased I do not distract you with my visits. It's enjoyable to spent time with others, but I was not prepared at all for how much the bond demands our proximity."

Rodimus glanced up. "Does it bother you?"

Fluff wound itself around Rodimus' spark, and his mate smiled brightly at him. "Not the least. Truthfully, I find it a comfort." The fluff... flickered. "Does it trouble you?"

"Nope!" Rodimus stood long enough to lean over and peck a kiss to Sunstorm's helm and grab the next report. "I like it." He flashed a grin and hooked a thumb at himself. "Extrovert. It's like never being alone, which pretty much rocks for me."

Sunstorm laughed softly and nibbled one of the treats. "I enjoy it too. It's pleasant to reach out for you when we aren't close and feel you there, perhaps not close enough to touch, but present."

His words echoed Rodimus' own recent thoughts, and he hummed agreement. "I was-"

" _Captain!_ " the intercom on the desk squelched, startling both Rodimus and Sunstorm into flinching.

Rodimus huffed a laugh and pressed the button. "What's up, Blaster? You sound a little excited."

" _We've got a contact. Sideline thinks it might be Drift's shuttle._ "

Sunstorm only beat Rodimus to the door because he was closer to it, and they both spilled out onto the bridge before Blaster could even close the comms.

"What do you have?" Rodimus asked as he jogged over to Sideline.

"It's... uh... an emergency beacon, sir," Sideline said and turned a dial so the signal broadcast could be heard by everyone.

"I've got coordinates," Braker called out.

"Get us there now," Rodimus ordered and moved to the captain's chair. "Blaster, get me Magnus to the bridge."

"What about Megatron?" Blaster asked, already pinging Ultra Magnus.

Rodimus shook his head and quashed the flare of anger. Megatron had been even more snide of late. "He should be in recharge for his shift later, we'll alert him only if we need to." There. That sounded suitably professional.

Sunstorm stood beside Rodimus as the ship launched into FTL and pushed comfort through the bond. "I am sure they are fine," the Seeker said softly. "Perhaps the shuttle broke down?"

Rodimus nodded and reached for his mate's hand, though he wasn't so sure. A broadband distress signal like that was risky. Anyone could find it, and Cybertronians weren't popular anywhere, so for Drift to engage it meant bad news.

~

It was a tense few hours, made more so by Megatron stomping onto the bridge before his shift began. Blaster shook his head when Rodimus arched an optic ridge at him, but luckily Rodimus didn't have to deal with Megatron much. There was some of the usual snark about how he should have been informed, but Magnus kept him occupied enough for Rodimus to ignore.

When they finally came out of FTL, the surface was scanned, and Sideline shook his head a bit sadly. "Negative for life signs."

Rodimus gave a curt nod and stood. "Blaster, get me Whirl, Brainstorm, Perceptor, First Aid, Skids, and..."

"Thunderclash," Sunstorm said softly into the pause, and Rodimus scowled. "We should take a heavy hitter with us."

"Then I will go," Megatron said. "Someone needs to keep you from foolishness."

Rodimus snerked and shook his head. "Thunderclash it is. Make it so, Blaster."

"Rodimus-"

"Sorry, co-captain," Rodimus said, not the least sorry. "Besides, you were fussy last time because I didn't tell you and there was no captain on the bridge."

"Magnus can handle it."

"Which is why I didn't call you last time." Rodimus grinned. "Blaster?"

"Everyone's notified and report en route, sir," Blaster replied- and did it look like he was trying not to smile?

"See. Thunderclash is already going. Behave, keep the ship in orbit. We'll be back." Rodimus tugged Sunstorm's arm and headed for the door.

"But you'll take your plaything?" Megatron growled.

Something other than heat flared from Sunstorm before he managed to lock it back down, but Rodimus was less concerned with that than Megatron as he turned back around. "I mean, I get that _you_ know nothing about how fresh bonds work. Why would you, after all? I'm going to ask you to stop insulting my bondmate though." Rodimus smirked. "It's unbecoming of a captain."

Magnus' optics flared, and suddenly all the crew's consoles were _riveting_ and required undivided attention, but Rodimus didn't stick around to let Megatron finish sputtering in shock. Drift's shuttle was still broadcasting a distress beacon, and Rodimus needed to find out why.

"I am going to kiss you so very thoroughly later," Sunstorm murmured as they hurried into the lift.

Rodimus laughed. "Hey, he left himself open for that one."

The bond vibrated with desire, and Rodimus bit his lip and took one large step to the side, farther from his mate and temptation. Sunstorm laughed and that stopped the slithering along Rodimus' spark. Megatron shouldn't say such things, and maybe that was something else Rodimus had noticed during the last week, but hadn't quite acknowledged. More and more mechs seemed to _hear_ the things Megatron said. And they didn't seem to like it.

"Blaster said Drift's shuttle has been located, but by distress beacon?" Thunderclash said as Rodimus and Sunstorm entered the bay.

Skids was nowhere to be seen, but the Rodpod's engines were spooling up. Rodimus moved into a jog and waved everyone toward the shuttle. "Yeah. So keep alert. We aren't picking up any life signs, so who knows what we're going to find there." Primus, please though, let Drift be alright.

"Think this'll be any more exciting than last time?" Whirl asked.

"I hope not," Rodimus replied. "But you keep Sunstorm safe again, and I'll let Brainstorm build you a new toy in his spare time." Whirl and Brainstorm both perked up at that. "Start us off, Skids," Rodimus said even as he threw himself into his seat.

Rodimus let Skids handle the flight and landing, too tense and nervous to risk it himself. He wanted down there _yesterday_ , and that kind of flying wasn't exactly safe. At least not safe enough with Sunstorm on board.

"Primus," Skids breathed as the Rodpod pulled in close enough to see the wreckage.

"Oh frag," Rodimus gasped.

"It was bombed," Perceptor said, but he rested a hand on Rodimus' shoulder in comfort. "There, Skids. That area will suit for a landing zone."

Rodimus reeled for a moment, but Sunstorm reached through the bond, and Perceptor squeezed his shoulder. Rodimus cycled his vents, and stood the second the Rodpod was stable on the ground. "Whirl, Thunderclash, and Sunstorm, guard our afts. Brainstorm, Perce, First Aid, I want you with me checking the wreckage. Skids, you sit tight and keep us ready to launch in a hurry if we have to."

"You got it," Skids said.

They piled out, and Sunstorm gave Rodimus' hand a quick squeeze before taking up a sentry position. Rodimus ran over to the wreck which used to be his best friend's shuttle and tried not to simply stand there and wring his hands. It was... obliterated. If there was anyone inside there, they were dead.

"How is the beacon even on?" Rodimus asked.

"Automation," Perceptor answered, circling the crater. "The emergency distress beacon was activated when the shuttle's main engine failed, and it is made to survive quite a lot of damage."

"Failed..." Rodimus shook his head and edged toward the mess of warped and melted metal. The engine didn't fail, it was targeted and exploded. "How do we even...?"

First Aid followed. "I'll be able to tell. Give me a minute to see if I can run a few scans." He passed Rodimus and pulled out a hand-held, and Rodimus turned his gaze to where Brainstorm and Perceptor stood, heads together and staring at another scanner.

Rodimus felt a little useless just standing there and reached for Sunstorm. A wave of fluffy warmth washed over Rodimus' spark, making him smile. He pushed gratitude back, but First Aid gasped and drew his attention. "What? What is it?"

"I... Oh no..."

"Aid!" Rodimus ran the half dozen steps to the medic's side and leaned in to look at the scanner. "What?" he demanded.

"I have... corpses," First Aid said sadly. "I..."

Perceptor and Brainstorm came over, and Perceptor fiddled with his scanner for a moment before pointing. "This panel. If we can lift it, we should be able to take a sample of the frame and if it's someone we know, we will get a match."

Rodimus bit his lip but gave a single sharp nod. "Thunderclash!" Because this was what big mechs were for, right?"

Rodimus stepped back, but he couldn't bring himself to leave, optics locked on the three trying to lift the large, warped bit of metal while First Aid kept scanning and rescanning. Rodimus reached again for his mate, afraid of what he would see.

"Oh thank Primus!" First Aid cried, and Thunderclash gave one last heave to the panel.

It crashed to the ground, but Rodimus could only stare at the two uncovered frames. "That's not them," he said, voice and knees weak, and- nope. He dropped to his knees, bowed his helm and thanked Primus. It wasn't Drift or Ratchet. In fact, he had no idea who the mechs were or why they would be in Drift's shuttle, but it wasn't his best friend and that was a fragging miracle, and Rodimus couldn't breathe.

"Rodimus," Sunstorm purred and hugged him tight. The bond flared wide, Sunstorm pushing deeper than they usually tried to when not merging for fear of accidentally interfacing when they shouldn't be.

Rodimus clung back and knew his relief flooded from him in waves. And guilt. Here were two dead mechs, and all he could feel was an overwhelming gratitude that it wasn't someone _he_ knew. "Let's-" He reset his vocalizer to clear the static and brushed at the dampness on his face. "Let's take them back with us. Can't leave them here to rust. Ain't right."

"Come, we can let Skids know," Sunstorm said and helped Rodimus to his feet.

"You go," Rodimus said and stepped away from his mate with a last tender brush against Sunstorm's spark. "I'll help here." He needed to help here.

Sunstorm hesitated but did head off to the Rodpod after a moment. Rodimus focused on the directions from First Aid to bring the mechs off the impaling bars, and somewhere in all that, he absorbed the words from the others.

"I believe they were prisoners," Thunderclash said as he braced the bent and mangled bars for Perceptor to cut.

Perceptor nodded. "If the shuttle was shot down, the pilot would not likely have had time to save them and himself."

Rodimus helped Brainstorm move a sheet of metal from the other mech's legs- well, where his legs should have been.

"If we cut here and here," First Aid said, "we can just lift him off too."

Rodimus remained on autopilot, hearing and moving as needed, lifting the cold, grey frame of a mech he didn't know from the cell bars which had killed him. The others spoke, but they didn't say anything too important. Rodimus could feel Sunstorm there on the edge of his spark, waiting in quiet support. Whirl hovered around the edge of the crater, guns out and ready, but whatever had happened here, had happened weeks ago, and there just weren't enough answers to all the questions piling up.

"We could come back for the scrap metal," Brainstorm said as they finally climbed out and began carrying the dead mechs back to the Rodpod.

"We do not need it," Perceptor replied.

"We leave it," Rodimus said, speaking for the first time in nearly an hour. "Drift and Ratchet are still out there, and we can always swing by here later if we need scrap metal for something."

No one argued.

Rodimus let Skids pilot them back and focused on getting himself sorted before they parked in the shuttle bay. The last thing he needed was Megatron seeing him being all emotional again.

Word was sent ahead so two pods could be brought down, so Rodimus wasn't at all surprised to see Magnus, Megatron, and a number of others waiting when they disembarked. What did surprise him was the firm hand which gripped his shoulder.

"They may not be among loved ones, but at least here we can send them to a final rest with the honor all lives deserve," Thunderclash said, tone grave. "I am honored to serve under the command of such a thoughtful captain."

He didn't speak all that loudly, but Thunderclash's voice was the sort of deep that carried even when he spoke softly. Rodimus felt his face heat, and he desperately wished he could muster up either the indignation at Thunderclash thinking he needed the mech's approval or anger at someone he hated touching him, but neither came. Mostly, Rodimus was exhausted, emotionally drained. He gave Thunderclash a nod, let Sunstorm take his hand, and as they passed Magnus, Rodimus said, "The search continues."

"How?" Megatron demanded. "What are we searching for?"

Rodimus bristled, and beside him, Sunstorm's wings flared out.

"Actually," First Aid said, "I... might have an idea?"

"We discussed it on the way back," Perceptor added, lips drawn into a thin line as he stared down Megatron. "If I may be so bold, captain," he said, optics shifting to Rodimus, "I would suggest moving the _Lost Light_ out of this system for safety's sake, and then give us a day to work out the details and make it work."

"We'll find a way. Aid's got a decent idea," Brainstorm chipped in.

"Well, I mean... Well, first I need to see to these mechs." First Aid gestured at the pods as they were pushed by. "But then yes, if we can have about a day or so just parked in the black to test some theories, I think we may have something."

Rodimus tipped his head, curious, but if _First Aid_ was being cryptic, it probably meant he didn't want to get anyone's hopes up. And between the medic and Perceptor, Brainstorm wouldn't be allowed to do anything too wild. "Do it."

"Now wait a minute, just what are you planning? I want specifics." Megatron crossed his arms over his chest and stood in the way- like that was going to stop any of them.

Whirl proved it by pushing past. "Didn't even get ta shoot nothin' again..." he grumbled.

Rodimus cycled his vents during the distraction. "Do it. Magnus, get the ship out wherever they want us to be. That shuttle was shot out of the sky weeks ago. Drift's still out there somewhere."

"You are not the only-" Megatron began, but Rodimus was done. He gripped Sunstorm's elbow and hauled his mate along and right out the door.

"Should we be certain he does not stop them?" Sunstorm asked as they stepped into the lift.

Rodimus leaned into his mate's side and shook his head. "He has to recharge at some point, and if you'd ever tried to stop Perceptor or First Aid from doing what they thought was right, or Brainstorm from proving what a genius he is, you'd know Megatron hasn't a hope in the Pits of them obeying him." He tilted his head up and stood on the tips of his feet to kiss Sunstorm's cheek. "Come hold me? We can check in with them in a few hours."

Sunstorm purred and hugged Rodimus close. "Of course. And hope remains. We will find them yet."


	8. Can You Hear Me Now?

Barely half an hour into whatever planning and testing Perceptor, Brainstorm, and First Aid were doing, Blaster was called in to assist. Rodimus knew this because Megatron decided to blow up his comm link over it- as if Blaster wasn't off-duty and could do as he wished. Rodimus called Blaster to see what was up and was told they had an idea but needed to call Cybertron for expert advice. Blaster didn't sound happy about it, but Rodimus gave them the go-ahead without delaying them with silly questions.

Turned out they had called Soundwave, and now Optimus was angry for some reason, but Soundwave and Blaster had managed to get along for all of five minutes, and before Rodimus could drop into recharge or get over the emotional upheaval of the day and seduce his mate, he had an excited team shouting over an open line. It was hard to understand them -especially the techno babble- while they were all yammering on at once, but Rodimus picked up enough to grasp they had a signal, and did Rodimus want to come to the communication's hub right now please?

"Ok!" Blaster said with a clap of his hands and a bright smile on his face despite the looming, arm-crossed presence of Megatron right next to the console. "So we did it! Had help, as you know, captain," he said with a wink at Rodimus, "but we got it. Aid?"

First Aid ducked his helm and stepped forward, keeping Blaster between himself and Megatron as he typed in what was clearly a personal comm code. "Ratchet took his comm link," he said softly. " _If_ he still has it, this should work. We tested it with a friend of mine on Cybertron."

Rodimus stepped into the crowded room and clapped Brainstorm on the shoulder since he was closest. "Great work, mechs!" Even better that it looked like Megatron was back to smelling gross things, but clearly couldn't stop this from happening.

Sunstorm stayed back by the door as the wait tone signaled the comm call was connecting to something, but hadn't yet been answered.

"There will be a slight delay between speaking and the receiving party hearing it," Perceptor warned just as the tone stopped and silence reigned for long enough that Rodimus began to worry.

" _Who is this? How'd you get this fragging number?_ "

A cheer went up, but First quickly hushed them and leaned toward the microphone. "Ratchet!" First Aid exclaimed, clear relief in his voice. "Ratchet! It's First Aid!"

There was a long pause, both as Ratchet had to wait to hear, and then they all had to wait for his response. Finally, " _Aid? What...? What happened? You sounded excited, not like you were freaking out. What's going on? Are you drunk dialing me from some party?_ "

First Aid giggled and bounced on his feet. "Primus! It worked! No, no party. Listen, Ratchet, we've been searching for you and Drift. Is he with you by any chance? And where are you?"

Rodimus snickered but stayed quiet despite noticing Megatron's growing annoyance.

" _...Yeah. Drift's here. We tripped over each other on an outpost a couple months back. Why are you looking for us?_ " Ratchet asked, and Rodimus took that as his cue to step up and speak.

"Hey, Ratch, it's Rodi. We were trying to find you both to see if you'd come home." Rodimus' spark throbbed in its crystal, and he gnawed his lip as he waited for the response.

" _Rodi_?" Drift's voice came through, and Rodimus felt his knees weaken and optics burn from the overwhelming relief.

Rodimus leaned on the console with one hand and reset his vocalizer twice before it unlocked enough for him to speak. "Hey, Drift. Will you come home? Everyone knows about the whole Overlord thing now, and the whole ship's been buzzing about trying to find you two, so staying away- I mean, the actual exile's, there's no reason for it anymore."

The silence seemed to stretch longer than before, but then Drift said, " _You want me to come back? You've been looking for me?_ "

Rodimus' spark ached at the tone. "Yeah. I know I left it too long, and I'm sorry about that, but yeah. I want you to come home." Because this was more personal than just two random crewmates out there. It was Rodimus really wanting Drift back on their ship and at his side where he belonged as they searched for the Knights. No, it was Rodimus just really wanting his best friend back- if he wanted to be back, that was. "I mean, Megs is right here and really slagged off about all the resources I've been wasting or whatever looking for you, but after we found your shuttle, First Aid had an idea, and he and Percy and Brainstorm grabbed Blaster, and they even called Soundwave and figured out how to connect to Ratchet's comm link, and you don't have to come back if you don't want to, but I want you to come home- if you want to." He paused a second. "Ok?"

Beside Rodimus, Megatron grumbled under his breath, but someone hissed at him- it was probably Sunstorm. Before Megatron could start lecturing though, Drift was back.

" _Where are you?_ "

The sound that escaped Rodimus was half laugh, half sob. "Uh... Hang on. Perce? Can we send coordinates?"

"It would be easier to just meet them somewhere easy for them to get to," Perceptor said. "The _Lost Light_ is faster than any other ship I've seen."

Rodimus turned back. "Did you catch any of that? Where are you two? Where's an easy known spot we can meet you?"

They had to wait again, but it was Ratchet who came back on. " _We're on Rexler-5 Gamma, but our vacation's over in one of their day cycles. How long would it take you to get to the system rim?_ "

Blaster was already pulling up navigation data. "We jump now, we'll be there with three hours to spare."

"We'll be there before you have to leave," Rodimus answered, though he had to pull up old memories to figure out why Ratchet said the system rim instead of just meeting at the planet. Then it clicked. The Rexlerian system was beautiful, pristine really, but that was because the people were violently protective of their planets. No ship could enter the system without permission or it'd be blown to bits, and once in, only had a specific amount of time there. It also cost a damn fortune.

" _We'll ping you when we're heading out then,_ " Ratchet said.

"Can't wait," Rodimus replied. "We'll see you then."

The signal cut, and after a moment's pause, a loud cheer went up. Rodimus turned from the console and threw himself into Sunstorm's arms with a laugh while the four who made the miracle happened patted one another's backs and congratulated each other.

"Hey, cap! I've got the bridge," Blaster said.

"Tell them to head to Rexlerian's rim," Megatron said with a put-upon sigh.

Rodimus felt his spark sing when Blaster simply blinked at Megatron then looked to Rodimus instead of obeying right away. Rodimus laughed and decided to go easy with it. He was too happy that Drift and Ratchet were willing to come home to play power games just then. "Like he said, Blaster." The order was relayed, and Rodimus pulled away from his mate to hug First Aid. "Thanks, Aid."

"I didn't do it alone," First Aid demurred, field flush with pride though.

Rodimus laughed. "No, but it was your idea. Perceptor." He knew better than to hug Perceptor without an invitation, but they clasped wrists. Brainstorm and Blaster were fine with hugs though, so Rodimus murmured his thank yous to each of them, then waved them all out. "Get some rest mechs." He beamed at Megatron. "Have a good shift, Megs. See ya in the morning."

"Oh?" Megatron said as the others filed out, and Rodimus nudged Sunstorm toward the door, only too sure what was coming. "This is your personal little mission, and now you're going to -Primus, I don't want to think it- and shirk your responsibilities instead?"

Rodimus rolled his optics and turned. He could feel that slithering again. It'd been there, but quietly, but once Megatron started in, without fail, Sunstorm's hatred rose like a fragged off coilviper. Luckily, Rodimus had already learned the right trick for getting away from Megatron and let all the joy and lust and hunger he felt for Sunstorm roll out into his field, unrestrained. Behind him, Sunstorm gasped.

"I mean, we could start in here, but I didn't think you were the sort to want to watch." Rodimus winked. "That's kinky, Megsy."

Megatron sputtered, optics paling and disgust roiling from his own field.

"No?" Rodimus asked and shrugged. "Well, let me know if you change your mind. Wouldn't be the first time I've had an audience." He turned, gave his shocked mate a smirk, and swaggered out the door.

Blaster had loitered and now leaned against the corridor wall, hands clamped over his mouth as he laughed himself sick in silence. Rodimus finger gunned him, shooed him off, then headed for the lift with Sunstorm trailing behind. There was something new in the bond, and Rodimus only waited until the lift doors shut before pushing deeper to figure it out.

"Jealousy?" Rodimus blinked up at his mate. "No... Possessiveness? You know I was only teasing about him watching us. That'd be super gross. And besides, we'd have to talk about something like that before I'd ever seriously invite someone else over."

Bright golden optics blinked and remained wide as various emotions swirled around. Rodimus did his best to keep his amusement to himself and the smile off his face as he didn't want to upset his mate. "I was joking, but I suppose we should sort this now since it's come up."

Sunstorm bit his lip, wings twitching. "I was surprised too," he said softly, but then nothing else when the doors opened.

Curious and figuring this really was important, Rodimus followed his mate to their quarters and waited while Sunstorm keyed the door open. Once they were inside, he caught the Seeker's hand and tugged him to the sofa. "By what? What were you surprised by? Because I'm serious, I'd never want Megatron around for that."

Sunstorm shuddered right out to his wingtips and shook his head. "No. I knew you were simply riling him, but... It was the notion of you with others. Foolish, I know, but it just struck me, and-" He shook his head again, and something that almost felt like guilt twisted in the bond.

"Sunshine," Rodimus said softly and laced his fingers with his mate's. "Sweetspark, I'm not planning on clanging anyone else but you. And if that's something you're just really not comfortable with, then I'll be sure to never do it at all. We're bonded. If something makes you unhappy, then it'll make me unhappy, and then we'll both be sad." He pushed that fluttery fluff through the bond and leaned against the Seeker's side. "Sorry the notion blindsided you. But all you have to do is say the word, and we're exclusive. No one else." That might be a little of a shame, because Sunstorm in the throes of passion was amazing to behold, and Rodimus might not mind too terribly if he got to watch his mate fall apart under someone else's hands- or help him make someone else fall apart, or work with someone to drive Rodimus wild, but it wasn't something he _needed_. He had Sunstorm.

"I'm a Seeker," Sunstorm said quietly. "We're not exactly known for monogamy ourselves."

"Which is what I'm feeling?" Rodimus asked and focused on that almost-guilt he could sense. "You think it's wrong to want your bondmate all to yourself because of some stereotype?"

Sunstorm curled toward Rodimus and enclosed his hand between two white ones. "It's more than a stereotype. Seekers trined in Vos for ages, and even those who were cold constructed followed that cultural norm."

"Not you," Rodimus pointed out.

Sadness washed through the bond, sudden and thick enough to choke Rodimus' vents. "I did once," Sunstorm said. "Their loss was part of why Starscream sent me away."

Rodimus tipped his helm and nuzzled Sunstorm's cheek. "Talk time? Or should I just reassure you that Drift is my best friend, not a mech I need to 'face, and I am totally comfortable with never touching anyone but you if that makes you happy." He was taking a guess there, but they had shared memories plenty through the bond, and Drift certainly featured.

"We aren't made to be so rigid," Sunstorm whispered.

"Then how about this?" Rodimus stood only enough to swing his hips to the side and park his aft in his bondmate's lap. "We are exclusive for now. Pits, if you feel hypocritical about it, it's probably just the newness of the bond getting to you. Like the being too far apart for too long thing."

There was a flash of realization from Sunstorm, and he stared at Rodimus with wide optics before hugging him close and kissing his cheek. "Hypocritical. Yes. That is exactly what is bothering me, but I couldn't find the right words."

Rodimus laughed and gripped Sunstorm's helm so he could pull him in for a real kiss. "It's not hypocritical unless you're going to sit here and tell me that I can't clang anyone, but you can do whoever you want with or without my permission."

Sunstorm's optics went comically wide. "No! That's... that's..." He looked around the room as if the word was hiding in the corners, and finally burst out, "Abusive! That's what that is."

Rodimus laughed and nodded. "Yeah, a bit, but I didn't think that's what you were suggesting."

"Well good, because I would never. I feel... uncomfortable suggesting we remain exclusive even temporarily. I could never ask you to deny yourself without giving the same in return." Sunstorm wound his arms around Rodimus and held tight. "You truly don't mind though, do you?"

"Nope." Rodimus snickered and tucked himself in close. "This is easy, sweetspark. If either one of us falls helplessly in lust with someone else, then we contact each other and have a talk. We're in this together, and I want you happy."

Sunstorm burrowed into Rodimus' neck and purred. "Primus truly did bless me, and I am going to make you happy. I promise."

Rodimus smiled and let all the emotions he felt swell into the bond. "Sunshine, you already do." He leaned back a little and grinned. "But, hey, keep working at it too, I like being spoiled." Sunstorm laughed, and Rodimus leaned in to plant a kiss on his mate's shapely lips, and it wasn't long before he was being lifted and taken back to their berth. Which wasn't a bad end to a bit of a rollercoaster kind of day. And tomorrow, Rodimus got his best friend back.

Drift was going to _freak_ when he found out about the bond.

Sunstorm lifted his head and gazed down quizzically as Rodimus began to laugh, but Rodimus simply shook his head and pulled his mate back down. He could explain later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the fun part I'd forgotten about writing a fic when I have NO IDEA where it's going... I'd planned on more for this chapter, but then Sunstorm got squirrely and they needed to talk instead. Next chapter? Maybe? And also, thank you all for the support and comments and kudos! I'm having a blast with this fic, and I'm stoked so many of y'all enjoy it too. *hugz*


	9. Reunion

A _very_ loud cheer went up as the shuttle docked, and Rodimus was right out in front of the crowd, eager and bouncing on the balls of his feet. Sunstorm stood beside him, the bond fizzing and bubbling with reflected happiness. Sure, his mate had shocked himself a bit the previous night with the force of his own unanticipated possessiveness, but Rodimus honestly didn't mind. It didn't feel dark or dangerous, and they had worked it out. The whole day had been spent like every other when Rodimus had a shift- Sunstorm visited around before coming to lunch with Rodimus- until Ratchet pinged them and requested a spot to land.

A ship-wide announcement meant a full to overflowing shuttle bay and deafening happiness. It grew impossibly louder as the airlock retracted and two white and red frames appeared.

That was all Rodimus could bear, and he shot across the short distance and flung himself at Drift with a wordless cry of sheer joy.

"Whoa!" Drift yelped as they both went down in a tangle and clatter of limbs, but he laughed and hugged Rodimus back.

"Thank you," Rodimus whispered as he pushed his tear-wet face against the side of Drift's helm.

Hands gripped Rodimus' head and lifted enough to kiss his cheek. "What for?" he asked with a smile and began wiping Rodimus' face dry.

"For coming back."

There were voices all around them. Rodimus could hear Ratchet talking to First Aid and Ultra Magnus, and Sunstorm was right there in the bond, amused and wrapping fluff around Rodimus' spark. Rodimus grinned and pushed himself to his knees so he could look around and find Sunstorm.

Drift pushed himself up to sit as well, and tipped his head in open curiosity. "You're new," he said, making Rodimus and Sunstorm both grin.

"Sunstorm!" Rodimus said brightly and gripped Sunstorm's wrist to tug him closer and help himself stand up. "This is my best friend, Drift." He held down a hand and tugged Drift to his feet. "Drift, meet my bondmate, Sunstorm."

"Pleased to-" Drift froze, optics wide and mouth open, his hand hovering where it had been stretching toward Sunstorm in greeting. Blue optics shifted to Rodimus. " _Your what_?!"

Rodimus burst out laughing. "It's a cool tale, we'll tell you over evening energon?"

"Count me in," Ratchet said. "This is one I've got to hear."

"It's hardly as dramatic as he will make it sound," Megatron said as he finally waded his way through the crowd. "Ratchet, good to have you back." He paused and faced Drift, and Rodimus noted the dimming of red optics. "Drift." There was a weight to the greeting, and all Megatron got in return was a curt nod.

Rodimus wasn't sure what to make of it, but best to get everyone away from Megatron before that slithering grew any stronger. He beamed a full-watt smile at Drift, caught his hand, and then Sunstorm's with the other. "Let's go! Oh! Wait. Everyone! Hey!"

It took a few more shouts before the crew settled enough that Rodimus could be heard, and he pointed a finger toward Blaster. "Party's tomorrow night, observation deck. Blaster's being awesome again, Swerve's providing the goodies, so thank them both on your way out, and we'll see you all tomorrow!"

"Party?" Drift asked, tone dubious.

Rodimus turned to him with a grin. "Tomorrow. You two can settle in and get a little peace for tonight. Now come on." He grabbed hands again, shot a look over his shoulder to be sure Ratchet was following, and made his way through everyone. Megatron was trying to say something, but it was loud again and too hard to hear, and that was good as far as Rodimus was concerned.

"Anyone check your sparks?" Ratchet asked as Rodimus keyed open his door, clearly having been saving the question for relative privacy as the lift had been stuffed to capacity and as loud as the shuttle bay.

"No?" Rodimus said as he waved everyone inside. "Why?"

Sunstorm had been sweet enough earlier to gather treats and energon. Swerve had even made oil cakes because those were Drift's favorite apparently, so Rodimus made for the prepared tray on the sideboard as the door closed behind him

"Because you have merged your spark deeply enough to create a bond," Ratchet replied and followed Drift to the sofa. "That can cause trouble."

"This place is so clean," Drift said, prompting Sunstorm to laugh.

"When he first brought me here," the Seeker said, "he was a bit embarrassed by the disarray and promised to keep it neater."

"Rodi's the one keeping it clean?" Drift asked in disbelief.

"Thanks for that," Rodimus said with a laugh. "And Ratchet, you can medic me up tomorrow. Tonight's for relaxing." He gathered up the energon and treats and set the tray on the conversation table. "So~ Rexler-5 Gamma, huh? Kind of a romantic spot, isn't it?"

Drift narrowed his optics and pointed a finger at Rodimus. "You first."

Rodimus snickered and plopped himself into his equally amused bondmate's lap. "So Sunstorm had a vision saying he needed to bond to a Prime, and Starscream managed to help him delay everything until he could grab me when we swung past Cybertron. I agreed to meet Sunstorm, and we decided to go for it after getting to know ea-"

"For how long?" Ratchet asked, incredulity on his face and in his voice.

"Like an hour?" Rodimus replied and turned to Sunstorm for confirmation.

"Near enough. Truthfully, I wasn't paying much attention to my chrono," Sunstorm said with a bit of a shrug.

"A vision from Primus," Ratchet said slowly and turned his head toward Drift. "Oh good, you two are going to be the best of friends, aren't you, and I'm never going to stop hearing the hippy woowoo slag."

"Hippy woowoo?" Sunstorm repeated, and Rodimus cracked up.

"Ratchet keeps trying to be an atheist," Drift answered with a smirk.

"Not try. _Am_."

Complete confusion flickered within the bond, and Rodimus laughed more. "He can't conceive of that."

"Because Primus exists," Sunstorm said in confusion. "Which you must know because you served during the war under a mech bound to it."

"Even Optimus knows that's just some ancient bit of AI," Ratchet said and reached for the light high grade on the tray. "Don't believe me, ask him."

Rodimus reached for his mate through the bond and offered comfort and as much of a sense of 'leave it' as he could. "Yeah, well, Optimus is kinda been messing up a lot lately. There's a reason Sunstorm chose me, and why Starscream was so panicked by the idea of his brother being trapped in a bond with Optimus."

That made both Ratchet and Drift blink in surprise.

"That story later though!" Rodimus wound his arms around Sunstorm's neck in a playful hug and grinned. "So yeah, it was fast, and yes, we did it because a vision said to, but it's going really well so far. I like him."

Sunstorm snickered a little and hugged Rodimus back. "Primus has blessed me."

Ratchet slowly shook his head, and even Drift looked a little doubtful. It was Drift who managed words first. "So... this vision? What... uh..?"

"It occurred during my midday meditation," Sunstorm said and resettled Rodimus on his lap better so he could relax back into the chair. "And 'vision' is perhaps a misnomer. I saw nothing, but I _heard_ a voice, soothing and warm and full of love. He said, 'Sunstorm, for the good of all, for the future of Cybertronian life, you must bond your spark to Prime's'." Sunstorm shook his head a little. "I jolted from my meditation, disbelieving, confused. The words were incredibly straight-forward, but surely, I was misinterpreting something. The message was meant for someone else. Something. So I went to the head of my Order and asked for counsel. Before I knew what was happening, the Mistress of Flame had been called, and Optimus Prime was rushed back to Cybertron."

Ratchet arched an optic ridge. "You doubted this message you received?"

"Of course," Sunstorm replied. "One must be certain the vision is truly from Primus. I sought advice, and instead of my fellow priests investigating and testing me, politics sought to drown me. It suddenly became very clear that no one was interested in learning if my vision was true or not. Before I could be ordered to bond to Optimus Prime, I fled to Starscream and begged he hide me for just a few days so I could attempt verification on my own. Unorthodox, I know, but if my own Order had been corrupted, I had little choice to do anything else."

"And were you able to verify?" Drift asked.

Rodimus snuggled into Sunstorm's embrace as the Seeker shook his head. "I wasn't able to disprove it either, but as happy as Rodimus makes me, I have come to believe it was a true vision, particularly after he told me about his mission and your vision."

"Ok," Ratchet said at length. "How'd you end up with Rodimus though?" he asked, and Rodimus found the tone edging toward familiar, and clearly his mate did too.

Rodimus grinned even as Sunstorm's voice took on a sharper edge. "Optimus Prime is vile! He beat his own bound and chained Second in Command. He usurped Earth in a power-play just so he could be on the Council. He is mad and is working with the Camien high priestess to force mechs back into a religious-led theocracy despite the nearly unanimous desire for democracy. I was _terrified_ when I realized everyone with the power and authority to force me to bond to him regardless of my desires or the validity of the vision fully intended to do so. Rodimus was a gift from Primus himself, and while we are both completely aware of how rushed our bonding was, it was also necessary. At the very least, we _chose_ this. My bonding would have been nothing short of rape otherwise."

Ratchet and Drift both stared, speechless a moment before Ratchet said, "Alright. I'll unpack some of that later, but that doesn't answer the question of why Rodimus is now your bondmate."

"I'm a Prime too," Rodimus said. "I carried the Matrix for a while, and Starscream remembered that. It was valid enough for Sunstorm to make a choice, and he chose me." He squeezed his mate again. "And I'm glad. It is definitely crazy, and you won't hear either of us denying it, but it's working out. We like each other. We fit."

"It feels right," Sunstorm added softly, his face turning to press against the side of Rodimus' helm.

Rodimus reached up and patted Sunstorm's head, affection flooding the bond. "It does feel right, and we've already tripped over some tough subjects and worked it out, so we'll just keep doing that and keep each other happy."

Drift cycled his vents and nodded. "Ok, so I only have one thing to say about that, I guess." Blue optics locked on Sunstorm's face as the Seeker looked up, and Drift patted the sword at his hip. The voice which came out wasn't the Drift Rodimus had come to know, it was all 'old' Drift, the Drift who had only really recently stopped calling himself Deadlock. "Hurt him, and I'll free him of you no matter what that costs me."

Sunstorm's whole frame relaxed under Rodimus, and his smile was wide and bright. "Should I harm him so grievously that you feel such action necessary, I'll bow to your justice."

Ratchet shook his head slowly. "Wow. I'm not drunk enough for this."

Rodimus laughed, but he hadn't forgotten just where his best friend had been. "So. Rexler-5 Gamma, huh?"

Drift rolled his optics. "We decided to make our relationship official, and thought a nice holiday before trying to find the _Lost Light_ would be a good idea."

Rodimus blinked, spark tripping over itself in a leap of joy. "Frag me sideways! You mean you finally landed the Hatchet?!"

"Thanks!" Ratchet huffed. "Primus in the Pits!"

Sunstorm squirmed uncomfortably under Rodimus over the blasphemy but said nothing, and Rodimus laughed. "Please. He's been aching for you for _ages_. I watched him moon after you forever, and he never did get the courage to act. Bet you even made the first move, huh, Ratch?"

Drift's face had flared to pink, and Rodimus knew he was right before Ratchet's smirk even fully formed.

"Yeah. He went so still when I kissed him for the first time, I wasn't sure if I'd crashed his processors, or if he was restraining himself from running me through," Ratchet said and laughed.

"And then he ran you through in the good way?" Rodimus asked and snickered as Sunstorm gasped and gave him a squeeze in admonishment. "Please, sweetspark. Ratchet's not shy at all." He grinned at the medic. "I've missed all the party ambulance stories since you left. Swerve's hasn't been the same."

"You'll keep missing them," Drift growled, much to Ratchet's amusement and Rodimus' surprise.

"Ooo~ Possessive Drift!" Rodimus chortled as he leaned forward to pick up a treat just so he could throw it at his friend's head.

A hand snapped up and caught it, and Drift shoved it into his mouth while giving Rodimus a mock-stern look.

"I don't mind," Ratchet said. "We're still finding our way, so a little exclusivity isn't bad." He poked a finger toward Rodimus. "That means you don't get up to any shenanigans with my mate."

"That's fine." Rodimus hugged Sunstorm's head and made his own mate chuckle. "We've agreed to the same thing while we get used to the bond and find our balance."

Drift gave a low whistle. "Ok, you must really be something if you can get monogamy out of Rodimus. The slag I've seen him do..."

"Aw, Drift! Sunstorm gets all cute and possessive, don't upset him on purpose." Rodimus nuzzled his mate, but despite that twist of possessiveness and guilt, Sunstorm only laughed a little and shook his head.

"I know there is a past," Sunstorm said, "and I have one myself. I just... It's such an odd feeling, not wanting to share him yet."

"I know what you mean," Ratchet said and took Drift's hand in his own. "I'm the biggest berth-hopper I know, including Jazz, and I can't imagine wanting anyone else right now."

"Aww!" Rodimus outright cooed at them. "Look how cute you two are! Oh! You can announce you're conjunx tomorrow! Or, hey wait. Are you sparkbonded or conjunx?"

Ratchet smirked and Drift dropped his gaze to their hands.

"Oh holy Primus on a trike! You did it! You're bonded!"

"Rodimus!" Sunstorm gasped, but Rodimus had thrown his head- whole body really, back and now laid sprawled over the Seeker's lap as he cackled.

"Why is this funny?" Ratchet asked.

"Because he's Rodimus," Drift offered.

"He's happy for you," Sunstorm said, amused and a bit nonplussed. "I have an odd mate."

"Yes, you do," Drift agreed, and Rodimus felt his hand caught by his friend's familiar grip and let Drift pull him to his feet and into a real hug. "Congrats, you silly glitch."

"Congrats to you too!" Rodimus held tight and mellowed. "I'm so glad you're home. So much slag has gone down, but I don't want to deal with heavy stuff tonight."

"Then we won't." Drift pulled back, and Rodimus let him go. "Oil cakes," Drift said and plucked one from the tray before sitting down next to Ratchet again. "I've missed these too."

Rodimus grabbed two glasses then sat on Sunstorm's lap again. "So tell us about Rexler. I've never been, but I've heard all kinds of crazy slag."

"Honestly, it was pretty tame," Ratchet said and sipped his high grade while draping an arm around Drift's shoulders. "At least on Gamma. Like you said, it's a romantic destination, so lots of soft music and low lighting at night. Good service, but considering what we paid, it better have been."

"We weren't disappointed at all," Drift added then sucked the energon glaze from his finger and thumb.

"No, definitely not, I'm just saying, they were farking expensive, so had it not lived up to the hype, I'd have been fragged."

Rodimus drained his energon and snuggled into Sunstorm's hold, content to listen. Fluff reached for his spark through the bond, and Rodimus replied with more of the same. He was happy- truly, genuinely, blissfully happy. Drift was home. He didn't seem to hate him, and though they really did need to talk, this was nice, and Rodimus offered a short, silent prayer of gratitude to Primus with the bold wish for things to stay on this upward swing for a long time to come.


	10. Talk Time

It ended up being a few days before Rodimus and Drift had any real time to sit together and talk, and that only made Rodimus more and more nervous. And of course Drift noticed and chuckled from his seat on his sofa.

At least no one had been given the room, and Drift and Ratchet had been able to move back into the Third in Command's quarters right away. And yes, Drift was officially Third in Command again. Rodimus had refused to argue over it. Drift was wrongfully exiled, had done nothing to deserve it, and so he would not be punished any longer for it. It was only fair he be reinstated. Sunstorm had quietly pointed out that since it was Drift's name on the title, he could cast them all off if he wished and appoint a whole new crew.

The look on Megatron's face had been priceless.

"I'm glad Sunstorm was at that meeting," Drift said and waved at the other end of the sofa. "Sit, Rodi. I only bite when asked really nicely."

"And we're not biting anyone but our mates right now," Rodimus said with a laugh and plopped onto the cushions. Fine. If Drift hated him, he wouldn't be here, right? "I kind of like having Sunstorm around. He's... I don't know, kinda calming for me."

"He knew about the ship's title from you?" Drift asked and turned to the side to better face Rodimus.

Rodimus shook his head and got comfortable himself. "No. Starscream threw a fit when he found out about that, but I guess it was too late to really do anything? I don't get all the legal slag, but Optimus was the judge, and he said Megatron's the captain of the _Lost Light_ too, and that was that. I didn't like it, but... well, the conversation didn't go very well when I tried to change Optimus' mind, so... Yeah."

Drift wore the sort of scowl Rodimus remembered from the early days when they were both with the Wreckers, and was quiet for a couple minutes. "I do own this ship."

"I'm not sure how well it'd go over if we tried to dump Megs back on Cybertron."

But Drift shook his head. "I was worried before. Ratchet told me everything. How he'd watched Megatron play leader and use all that charisma of his. How he liked to belittle you. The things he said? That's slag I watched him do to Starscream back when I was still very eagerly trying to impress Megatron." He smiled, wide and relaxed even as Rodimus' world wrenched a bit to the side. "You've got it handled though. You didn't even twitch at his attempt to dismiss your bond with Sunstorm, and in the meeting, you didn't back down even an... Rodi?"

"Ratchet..." Rodimus stopped and tried to find the right words and felt Sunstorm reaching through the bond, clearly disturbed and worried over the emotions he felt from Rodimus. "Ratchet saw how Megatron spoke to me? He _heard_ it."

Drift leaned forward and gripped Rodimus' hand. "Yes. It's not you, Rodi. It's him. It's always him. I never really saw it with Starscream. I mean, I saw it, but I joined in, and that's the whole point. Anyone who can possibly be a threat to him holding power must be torn down." Rodimus' hand was squeezed. "But you're on top of it. The crew loves you, not him, _despite_ Megatron actively working against you. You're doing great."

Rodimus inhaled, and the exhalation was shaky even as he reached back to reassure Sunstorm. "No... I'm not. Or wasn't. I mean, I am now, kinda, but that's pretty recent." He shook his head. "Sunstorm... balances me somehow. Like, instead of just snapping at Megatron when he's a glitch, I get these cool shots back in that surprise the Pit of him. He really hates Sunstorm too."

"He's too much like the old Starscream," Drift said and grinned when Rodimus arched an optic ridge at him. "Tell me how far off I am about your pretty bondmate. He's opinionated." Drift ticked off one finger, then another. "He speaks his mind. If he sees something he doesn't agree with, he says something and expects to be heard. He's got a strong will."

Rodimus nodded along because he really couldn't deny any of that. "Ok, but... The same could be said of Ratchet."

"Yeah, but Ratchet's not a Seeker. And Ratchet's not suddenly standing in Megatron's way." Drift lifted a hand in a gesture toward Rodimus. "Megatron has spent all the time since he boarded this ship working to slowly, methodically, _thoroughly_ undermine you and your authority so he could be completely in charge again. It was working too, you just said so. Then in walks Sunstorm, and he's your spark-bound mate. He has your audial first before anyone else. He just usurped all of Megatron's power, and he did it so thoroughly that- what? Two weeks have passed since you got bonded?"

"Uh... Twelve days," Rodimus answered.

"Twelve days." Drift snickered. "So even less. Twelve days and you broke free of the cycle that took Starscream from being viewed as one of the deadliest, most terrifying Decepticons out there to a laughing stock, and you don't think that's something that would frag Megatron off? And he's gotta place the blame somewhere." Drift hooked his thumb over his shoulder and toward the door. "Sunstorm. Because it sure can't be because Megatron himself. Can't be you either, because you have to be weak to be conquered, and if you aren't weak, then he screwed up."

"Is it Sunstorm though?" Rodimus was still a bit confused. "I don't... You're proud of me, but it wasn't _me_ who did anything special."

Drift groaned and whipped a decorative pillow at Rodimus' head. "You hung onto yourself, you glitch!" Rodimus threw the pillow back, but Drift caught it and smiled at him. "He didn't take you down, and you bounced back at the least bit of support. That's gotta be driving Megatron crazy. And he's losing the crew over it already. No one likes him! So, fine, you might not have the undying adulation of the entire crew, but they sure all prefer you to Megatron. Give them even half a chance, and they look to you instead of him. I've seen it myself in just the last couple days. Pits, most of them seem to take a particular glee in blatantly turning to you right in front of him!"

Rodimus laughed because, alright, he _had_ noticed that, and it was pretty damn funny. "Ok, fine." He reached out with a foot and nudged Drift's knee. "But I still owe you one Pit of an apology, so let me try this before we get distracted again or the fear eats me alive."

Drift still smiled, but the edges softened.

"I'm sorry," Rodimus said plainly. "I never should have let you take the fall, and I definitely never should have left you out there wandering so long. And before you can say that it all worked out for the best, I don't think that really matters. I mean, it does, but that doesn't mean I shouldn't have looked sooner. I let my own fear and ego get in the way, and all I can do is... better, I guess. Be a better friend, a better captain, and earn back your trust."

Drift's smile grew as Rodimus spoke, and when he was done talking, Drift simply crawled over the sofa cushions and laid on Rodimus for a hug. "You're forgiven. And everything did happen as it needed to," he said.

"I missed you," Rodimus whispered and tucked his face into Drift's neck. "I'm glad you're home."

"Me too," Drift replied, and for a little while they just stayed there, tangled together in the corner of Drift's sofa.

When Drift finally pulled back he clapped his hands on Rodimus' cheeks playfully hard and kissed the tip of his nose. "Now. What do we do about Megatron?" he asked and flopped to his back, helm on the opposite arm rest. One foot was kicked out over Rodimus' lap.

"Think we _could_ just dump him back on Cybertron?" Rodimus asked. "I mean, if the crew doesn't view him as a captain, then why keep him aboard?"

"We could go back," Drift said and rocked the leg he had bent against the back of the sofa a bit. "But if Optimus was as slagged off as it sounds like he was, and he was still on Cybertron when Blaster and them called Soundwave, then we might run up against a problem. Optimus clearly has enough support to get away with annexing Earth, and that makes him dangerous. We push that, who knows what will happen?"

Rodimus frowned. "And if you just demote Megatron, he might go crying to Optimus about it and there we go anyway, huh?"

Drift nodded, and for a few minutes more they were both quiet. Rodimus' thoughts chased their own tails, and he couldn't really see a solution.

"What do you think about Sunstorm's vision?" Rodimus asked suddenly, leaving the topic of Megatron behind for the time being.

"I think it was a real one," Drift said without a single hint of hesitation.

"Really?"

Drift laughed. "Don't you?"

"Well, yeah! But I've kinda seen it." Rodimus tapped his head. "I can feel how sure he is even though he doesn't understand why he would be chosen."

"I'm willing to help him test it, if he wants? If it even matters at this point?" Drift asked.

Rodimus shrugged. "If it isn't, I'm still happy to be bonded to him, so I guess it doesn't matter much there. But if it was real? Then why?" he asked and pulled Drift's foot into a better position so he could start massaging his ankle. "I doodle the map on my desk. You have visions saying I have to stay in command of the _Lost Light_. Sunstorm has a vision saying he has to bond a Prime. Pits, even fragging Thunderclash was drawing the map. What's it all mean? And if Optimus is on Cybertron, then why isn't _he_ getting any of these visions? He's closer to Primus. Why is _Thunderclash_?"

Drift laughed and rocked his foot in Rodimus' hold. "Sneer his name more, Primus."

"I hate him so much," Rodimus lamented and heaved a sigh.

"No, you're jealous so much. Ow! Fragger!"

"Oops," Rodimus grumbled, totally unrepentant for the pinch he'd given Drift. He got a kick for it, and they shared a look and grin. "He's pretty insufferable," Rodimus pointed out.

"Insufferable. Wow. Good word usage."

"Shut up."

"You," Drift shot back and laughed. "You're jealous, don't try lying to me about it, I'll just ask Sunstorm and have him confirm it for me."

"Glitch."

"Mm." Drift grinned and rocked his knee again, harder this time so it bounced off the back cushion of the sofa a little. "Anyway. I don't know how to put it all together, but I can offer to help Sunstorm verify his vision at least. If it creates more questions than it answers... well, that's kind of the nature of visions."

Rodimus heaved another sigh. "Dear Primus, You confuse the Pit out of Your creations. Help a fragger out here. Love, Rodi."

Drift laughed his head off, and Rodimus ended up laughing too. About then was when the door opened and Ratchet entered with Sunstorm behind him.

"The talk went well, then?" Ratchet asked and leaned over the side of the sofa to give Drift an upside down kiss.

"Yeah, Drift's still glitched and willing to forgive me," Rodimus said and held out a hand to Sunstorm.

"Sounds about right," the medic said before dropping into a chair. "We felt amusement and figured it was fine to come back."

"You do not mind?" Sunstorm asked as he knelt on the floor next to Rodimus, their fingers laced over Drift's ankle.

"Not at all," Rodimus said. "In fact, Drift was just offering to help you verify the vision, if you want to."

"I believe I should. I wanted to on Cybertron."

"What if you're wrong?" Ratchet asked. "What if it was nothing but a weird purge?"

Sunstorm pushed into the bond, nervous, and glanced at Rodimus, but Drift chuckled and said, "Oh, Rodi already said that didn't matter as far as the bond was concerned."

Rodimus smiled and leaned down to kiss his mate as Sunstorm melted into the bond in relief. "We're good. No matter what, sweetspark."

"Then I want to verify the vision." Sunstorm tipped his helm to look at Drift. "Let me know when you wish to begin."

"In your tradition, do you start with meditations?" Drift asked.

"Yes," Sunstorm replied. "Thirteen hours to cleanse the spark and mind, and to draw one's focus in properly."

"Tomorrow then?" Drift offered, and Ratchet huffed.

"Fine, I promised Aid I'd help him catch up on inventory."

"I have a command shift," Rodimus said, then asked Sunstorm, "Need me to stay out of the bond a bit?"

Sunstorm nodded and lifted Rodimus' hand to his lips. "If you do not mind. We do not have to try to block one another, but if you can avoid reaching for me, even if I reach for you, that will help me concentrate."

"Sure thing." Rodimus tapped his foot against Drift's hip. "Take care of him. I want him back in time for recharge."

"Oh, he'll be back-" Ratchet began, but Sunstorm shook his head and Drift snickered. "What, you fraggers?"

"The thirteen hours is just the pre-verification meditation," Sunstorm answered with a small grin of his own. "After that is when the true work begins. It could take a number of days, but do not worry. We shall both fully fuel before beginning so as not to risk our health."

"Fasting," Ratchet said, flat-voiced and field growling. "You idiots are going to skip refueling. Ugh... Fine. Whatever. Do your hippy woowoo, but you both will let me check you over the _minute_ you're done, and if it goes beyond safe lengths of time without a meal, I _will_ interrupt. Got it?"

"Yes, dear," Drift said with a smirk, though Sunstorm nodded much more solemnly.

Rodimus snickered and squirmed until he could escape from under Drift's leg and stand. "Well, if you're starting tomorrow, and this could last _days_ , then we're heading to our berth now. Ratch, Drift." He grinned as he tugged Sunstorm to his feet and aimed for the door. "Nighty night, mechs. Hope your night is as awesome as mine's about to be."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Typos are my own fault! If you spot one though and feel like it, let me know! <3


	11. Is It..?

_Four_ **frelling** _days_ later, and Rodimus had purposely pulled himself as far from the bond as he could bear just so his frustration wouldn't distract Sunstorm. Frag him or Drift having to start all over! It was the Pits, and he _missed_ his mate- and apparently Ratchet did too, because Rodimus got a call from First Aid earlier in the day demanding he 'do something' about Ratchet. Rodimus was having enough trouble focusing on his own work, so finding a solution for the medic wasn't really within his realm of capabilities just then.

Worse. Megatron noticed, and the tension made Rodimus snappish instead of snarky. Rodimus was sure his _co_ -captain had come to the bridge early for his shift just to peck at him in a place where Rodimus couldn't escape without looking bad. Of course, staying wasn't doing him any favors either.

The final straw came right at shift change, right there on the bridge in front of double the usual number of mechs. Rodimus was ready to tear himself free of his plating, _Thunderclash_ was on the bridge for some damn reason, and Megatron decided to ruin Rodimus' already stressful day more in one final hurrah.

"It occurs to me that Sunstorm was spoiled for choices in mates," Megatron said, tone conversational but easily heard by everyone. "Optimus Prime and Rodimus, of course," he continued when Rodimus simply glowered and a few others gave him curious glances. "But Thunderclash, you carried the Matrix too."

Rodimus growled, though even he didn't miss how Thunderclash tensed, plating clamping close in surprise.

"Who else has carried it?" Megatron asked with a bit of a grin now. "I was looking into it, out of curiosity, and there have been a rather large number of mechs in recent memory. Even Starscream. Of course you, Thunderclash, aren't so rash and irrational as to bond your very spark to a stranger, even if you would be the best choice. And we all know Starscream wouldn't risk someone so close to his spark and in his mind."

Rodimus snarled, fists clenched, and it was all he could do to keep himself still instead of launching in attack. The dark blue hand which landed on and gripped his shoulder very nearly snapped that tenuous control, but Thunderclash spoke, and the whole bridge listened.

"I was never a Prime," Thunderclash said smoothly.

"I would debate that," Megatron replied, chin lifting, though was that a scowl Rodimus detected? "Did it not have to be surgically removed so Optimus could lay claim to it again?"

"I was a guardian. A protector," Thunderclash replied, and the hand on Rodimus' shoulder gave a slight squeeze. "I never held the title of Prime, nor did anyone else who may have temporarily guarded the Matrix. And for the record, I find Sunstorm and Rodimus' faith in Primus an inspiration. Few are so devout to their beliefs."

Yes, that was definitely a scowl, and Rodimus felt his rage throttle back just a bit. He wasn't happy about Thunderclash's continued touch, but he wasn't going to shake the mech off when he was making Megatron look stupid so easily. A grin began to form on Rodimus' face as he realized that Megatron was desperate enough to miscalculate Thunderclash's response. That was a good sign, right?

"I would have been honored to have been asked," Thunderclash continued, and finally lifted his hand away, "but I was never a Prime, and how can anyone who has seen how happy they are question the rightness of our captain's bond?"

"You two really are super cute together," Braker said with a grin toward Rodimus as Thunderclash headed toward the main pilot seat. Ok, when had that been decided? Though Rodimus was fine with it as that meant Megatron had to spend his whole shift paling in comparison to Thunderclash.

"Bet you can't wait 'til he and Drift are done verifying the vision, huh?" Blaster added, his tone teasing enough that he didn't need to add a nudge or wink.

The crew snickered, but damn, Rodimus thought as Megatron's optics brightened. "I have to wonder what will happen if it turns out to have been a false vision. Would you even admit such a blunder?"

"Do you know why Sunstorm has to verify the vision _here_?" Rodimus asked in a fit of inspiration. "Do you know why he had to rush and find someone- _any_ one to bond with besides Optimus Prime?" Megatron's optics narrowed, but Rodimus continued on before he could be interrupted, well aware of how every optic on the bridge was locked on him now. "It's because Optimus and the Mistress of Flame _and_ the head priest of Sunstorm's own order didn't _care_. They were going to make Sunstorm bond to Optimus and use the unverified vision as an excuse to take more power from the democracy."

"Sunstorm has relayed as much to me," Thunderclash said softly, sadly.

Rodimus gave the mech a short nod. "As far as our bond's concerned- I don't care. We've already talked about that, we're happy, we don't give half a sloppy frag if the vision is real or not. It's not going to change anything between us. If the vision's not real, of course we're going to admit it. A call to Starscream so it can be announced on Cybertron will be the first thing we do. Remind me what your excuse for starting a war was again, Megs? Can't imagine you of all people would be cool with a return to a theocracy with the power to decide some mechs aren't as equal as others."

"Ok, but what if the vision is real?" Ridgeline asked, head tipped as he leaned back on the communications console. "I mean... we're on a quest because of a vision, aren't we?"

"Sort of," Rodimus replied. "Like, you all know how Drift took the fall for the whole Overlord thing. He did that because of a vision that said I had to remain captain of the _Lost Light_ , and had the truth come out then, I wouldn't have, and then bad stuff would have happened." He shrugged, unsure because Drift hadn't been too clear beyond his desperation. "Drift wasn't able to verify, but he felt it strongly enough, and I was... weak, so I let him."

"Yeah but," Blaster said with a grin, "it all worked out. And now we've got more visions, and we know the map is important because both you and Thunderclash have done compulsive doodles."

A few mechs laughed and there were more grins around the bridge. Rodimus smiled too, and gave a shrug. "Like Drift said. Visions being real only create more questions, so we just keep searching- for the Knights and for the answers. But!" He flicked a hand toward Megatron. "First shift's over, so half of you get lost and enjoy your free time. Megs," he said with a grin and mocking salute, "the bridge is yours. Keep us flying straight, Thunders."

"Of course, sir," Thunderclash said.

Rodimus left with the other mechs getting off shift without a backward glance, but he was sure he could feel Megatron's glare burning a hole in his back plating.

~ | ~

Rodimus jolted awake in the middle of the night, his gasp echoing in the dark of his empty quarters. It took a moment to get his processors online enough to recognize the blaring happiness came from his bondmate. Sunstorm's presence grew larger, joy singing in the bond, and only a few seconds later the door lock beeped.

"Rodimus!" Sunstorm cried and- maybe literally flew across the room the instant the door was wide enough to let him in. Rodimus laughed as he was tackled and pinned to the berth. "I've missed you," Sunstorm whispered against Rodimus' lips and bright light filled the space between them.

Rodimus moaned and opened as well, spark reaching. There was no teasing, no foreplay, just the desperate grasp of hands clutching one another close and the rapid volley of energy between their sparks. It was relief more than lust, and they worked in tandem toward release without trying to delay it, while burrowing as deeply as possible into the strained bond. Sunstorm shouted, louder than he tended toward being, and Rodimus wailed as overload claimed them in a wave that washed away the tension and stress. They were left shaking and clinging to one another, and their plating remained open, sparks still trading pulses, though it wasn't a full merge anymore.

"Missed you too," Rodimus panted and turned his head enough to kiss Sunstorm's helm.

"It was real," Sunstorm said, vents still heaving for cooler air. "It was a true vision."

A laugh burst out of Rodimus, and Sunstorm lifted his head enough to look down. "I figured." He wound his arms around his mate and held tight so the Seeker couldn't squirm away. "Hi."

"Hi," Sunstorm replied with a laugh. "I am sorry it took so long. Drift suggested we try a number of meditations and tests from both our traditions to be as sure as possible without outside guidance. I agreed that was best."

"It's ok." Rodimus ran one hand up and down Sunstorm's back and simply reveled in having his bondmate so close again. "Of course, that leaves more questions. Why, being the first to spring to mind."

"And that, neither of us know," Sunstorm answered and wriggled off to the side, though he pulled Rodimus with him so their sparks stayed near one another. "We both need rest, and by the end, focus was difficult. Drift and Ratchet haven't been bonded much longer than us- a week or so at the most, and new bonds should not be as strained as we risked." Rodimus' cheek was nuzzled. "Forgive me? I did not wish to make you suffer."

Rodimus purred and snuggled in closer- or attempted it. He would crawl inside Sunstorm if he could, but since that wasn't entirely possible, he would settle for making their plating slide together for the pleasure of it. "Nothing to forgive, Sunshine. I know it's important. We'll get the rest of the answers when we're meant to."

"Drift and I intent to take a few days of rest, then we will attempt a much shorter ritual to try and inspire further visions," Sunstorm murmured, and his plating finally closed. Rodimus let his spark hide itself back away and smiled in affection at the thick sleepiness in his mate's voice.

"In a few days," Rodimus agreed and kissed Sunstorm lightly on his mouth. "Recharge for now, sweetspark," he whispered. "I'll be here when you wake up."

Sunstorm purred a little, but in the next moment Rodimus could feel that soft, blank fuzz through the bond that meant his mate was sleeping. He smiled and composed a text-only to Ultra Magnus. The vision was true, but Sunstorm was exhausted and the bond was a little strained. Rodimus asked Magnus if he was willing to take over the shift so Rodimus could look after his mate. He hadn't expected such a quick reply, but Magnus pinged him back, agreeing to take the shift and even asked if there was anything Sunstorm or Rodimus needed.

 **No, thanks though, but if Sunstorm's this beat, then I bet Drift is too, so let's leave him off the rotation just a few more days,** Rodimus replied. **Comm me if there's an emergency or anything, otherwise I'll check in mid-shift. Thanks, Magnus!**

Rodimus received an acknowledgement, and let himself relax into the warm weight of his bonded. "Night, sweets," he whispered, and grinned when Sunstorm made a soft noise before settling deeper into recharge. It was a bit longer before Rodimus was settled enough to drop back off, but he didn't mind and spent the quiet minutes breathing in his mate and processing the fact that Primus really had intended Sunstorm to bond to a Prime, maybe even Rodimus specifically since they fit one another so well.

 _Dear Primus, thanks, mech, I owe ya. Love Rodi,_ Rodimus thought as he sank into recharge, and if his spark pulsed just a little more warmly, he didn't notice.


	12. Ratchet is a Blunt Instrument

So the vision was real.

That didn't change anything between Rodimus and Sunstorm- they'd already believed, so it was no big deal. But it was a _Big Deal_ to a fair helping of the crew. They renewed their questions and brought up new ones neither Sunstorm nor Rodimus had considered before. Sunstorm took to spending time with Drift and meditating a lot- for the hope of answers and to escape more questions, and when they couldn't reach Sunstorm, they started coming to Rodimus. Everyone wanted answers, and there just weren't any. 'We don't know', became a common refrain, and it was easy to tell mechs were frustrated with it.

So was Rodimus. More so when Megatron used it to make a minor push back.

If the vision was real, how did they _know_ Sunstorm chose correctly? Sure, Rodimus was a Prime, and sure they seemed to be getting along, but Optimus Prime? He was stronger and older and wiser. Rodimus? Hah. Rodimus was rash, rushed, and often dangerously impulsive. Didn't he pick a fight with aliens once because he didn't like their hats?

It stung, and Rodimus didn't feel like he should disturb his mate's meditations and search for answers just to be coddled and reassured. He left his shift stressed and tense, and angry that Megatron had taken to showing up hours early just to harass him. Megatron had gotten quiet about it again, going back to the super subtle pinpricks and needling. Rodimus recognizing it for what it was now didn't really help much though.

Knowing his mate was still busy, and thus so was his best friend, Rodimus searched out Ratchet, rather surprised the medic was in his and Drift's quarters instead of the medbay. Though Ratchet did seem to be taking his retirement and step-down from CMO seriously.

"Drift's still with Sunstorm," Ratchet said in confusion as he opened the door.

"I know." Rodimus gestured in at the room. "You busy?"

An optic ridge arched. "You came to see me?"

Rodimus bit his lip and nodded a little, weight shifting from one leg to the other. "Yeah? I mean, if that's ok? I know you don't like me much, but-"

"Primus! Get in here," Ratchet huffed and snagged Rodimus by the wrist to drag him in. "Is this some attempt to be friends because I'm with Drift?" the medic asked as he walked over to the sofa and dropped onto it.

"Uh... no," Rodimus replied and followed, though he sat in a side chair. "I mean, I don't want there to be slag between us that'll put Drift in a weird place, but that's not why I came."

"Then why did you?" Ratchet asked, looking way more comfortable than Rodimus felt with one knee on the cushion and his arm draped along the back of the sofa.

Rodimus dropped his gaze to the floor and shrugged a shoulder. "Drift said you told him you noticed what Megatron was doing to me. You heard the things he said."

"Which is part of the reason I left to find Drift," Ratchet said slowly, helm tilted- Rodimus could see it from the edge of his vision. "Not the only reason, but I figured if anyone could get through to you, it'd be him. I've been trying to get him to return since I found him, and we had discussed coming back anyway after our vacation. You reaching out first was better though. That means a lot to him."

"Sunstorm helped me," Rodimus said, his voice hushed. "I mean, I wanted to go get Drift, but I was afraid to, and I didn't think Magnus and Megatron would let me anyhow."

"Yeah..." Ratchet shook his head. "Look, kid, I've said it before, and I'll repeat myself now. You have potential. You're a fragging lunatic sparkbonding to a stranger, but whatever luck you live by is still working for you. Sunstorm's a good influence so far, but you have to stop doubting yourself. You're captain. Megatron can't do slag to you without violating his agreement and getting shoved into a cell to rust."

"I know, so why's the slag he says to me get under my plating?" Rodimus asked and lifted his hands helplessly. "I can _feel_ that Sunstorm cares about me, that he's happy he chose me, that he doesn't regret it even a little. But Megatron says 'Oh maybe he made a mistake. Optimus is so much better than you, Rodimus', and I feel like I've been punched right in the spark again."

Ratchet watched Rodimus with a level gaze for a moment before he sighed and shook his head. "I don't know how to fix your self-esteem, because given what you and Sunstorm have said about Optimus of late, I'm not sure why you think you're not at least his equal. And Megatron? He's a tyrant that promised to wade through the bodies of every Cybertronian ever just for the pleasure of killing Optimus. He'd rather watch the universe burn, and his behavior with you is all the proof I need to know he hasn't truly changed. He's the embodiment of 'if I can't have it, no one can', and eventually he'll tire of his new act."

"I know," Rodimus whispered.

"I know you know, which is why I don't know how to help you here." Ratchet dropped his foot to the floor and leaned forward. "Rodimus, you're a decent mech who tries, sometimes too damn hard, and sometimes without thinking things through enough-"

"Or at all," Rodimus added with a self-depreciating, humorless grin.

"Or at all," Ratchet agreed, but his smile was softer. "But you've got your spark in the right place most of the time, which is more than I can say for a lot of people. And for a while there, you really seemed like you were growing. Then along came Megatron, and the progress disappeared. You've got to get your head wrapped around the fact that Megatron's nothing to you, and his opinion of anything to do with you is less than that. Optimus is not someone you should look up to anymore. You need to be your own damn hero and stop thinking you need to be one for everyone else."

"I owe."

"You owe nothing, kid. Frag Nyon," Ratchet said, and Rodimus jolted at the name. "I mean it," the medic continued, unfazed by Rodimus' slack-jawed shock. "It's damn long ago, and you're not doing any favors going on about how you 'owe'. Life's not about making up for the past, it's about learning better and doing better, and doing better because it's the _right damn thing to do_. Not because you 'owe' or because someone says so, or any of that slag." Rodimus couldn't look away from Ratchet's piercing stare. "Tell me _why_ you wanted to help any of the people we have along the way?"

Rodimus hesitated, spark pulsing hollow and hard. "Because I want to be a hero," he whispered and felt his optics burn, throat tighten up.

Ratchet snorted and dropped back against the sofa cushions. "I said why do _you_ want to help, not what Megatron or Optimus or anyone else might believe or say. Why, Rodimus?"

Heat spilled over and rolled down his cheek. "Because they needed help, and I could give it."

Ratchet gave a single, sharp nod. "Being a big damn hero is nice. The attention's great, and you revel in it, but would you not help them? Would you skip doing something for someone in need if no one would know? If they were dying, so that you wouldn't even get their gratitude?"

Rodimus frowned and brushed at his face, vaguely embarrassed, but confused more than anything else. "I'd help if I could. I'd try."

Ratchet lifted his hand in a 'there ya go' sort of gesture, and Rodimus frowned.

"That doesn't change any of the bad things I've done," Rodimus protested. "It doesn't..."

"It doesn't stop the guilt?" Ratchet asked with a slight smirk that Rodimus wasn't sure was directed at him. "No. It doesn't, but it is what defines a person. Primus frag it, Rodimus. What did you _think_ you'd get by agreeing to sparkbond with Sunstorm?"

"I got a mate I really like," Rodimus answered with a deeper frown, but Ratchet was already shaking his head.

"Before it happened. Before you even met Sunstorm, when Starscream was telling you, oh hey, bond my brother and save him. Why didn't you laugh in his face?"

"He was upset," Rodimus replied, scowl still in place. "Like... it was _Starscream_ , and he was just so upset."

"Did you think he wouldn't let you leave? Did you think he'd hurt you or force you if you refused?"

Rodimus thought about it a moment, really thought about it and reviewed the memories from those weird minutes in that alley. "Uh... I don't know what he would have done, honestly."

"But then?"

"Then?" Rodimus shrugged and shook his head. "No. I mean, I thought he was attacking me at first, but then he was just so afraid and desperate, and begging me to help."

"And you believed him?" Ratchet asked with a laugh. "Primus. Arguably the most untrustworthy mech left alive accosted you, dragged you out of sight of any bystanders, and told you a bunch of slag about his long lost brother having to bond to a Prime, and you went with him?"

Rodimus felt his face heat and knew it showed. "Well, when you say it like that-"

"No." Ratchet waved a hand and shook his head again. "No, Rodi, _listen_. I'm trying to guide you to a realization here, kid." He chuckled and scrubbed a hand over his face. "Why did you go with Starscream?"

"Because he was scared and asked for my help."

"A mech who was your enemy for millions of years, who personally tried to kill you untold numbers of times, jumps out of an alley and says, 'help me', and you went." Ratchet shook his head. "Did you go because you expected a reward? Or was it because you thought you could use the information against Starscream?" Rodimus shook his head. "Oh, so then you did it because, hey, Seekers are hot and maybe you could get a test drive before telling them to shove it?"

"No! Holy slag, Ratchet!"

Ratchet just laughed. "You really don't see it, do you? Geez." One red hand covered Ratchet's optics for a moment as he snickered a little helplessly. "Primus, do I need to hit you over the head with a wrench?"

"Are you saying I helped Sunstorm and Starscream for the right reason?" Rodimus asked.

A pillow was whipped at Rodimus' head with enough force to rock him back in the chair when it collided with his face. The front legs thumped as they landed back on the floor. "I'm saying, you impossible glitch, that you help _everyone_ for the right reason. It doesn't fragging matter if everyone else in the damn 'verse thinks you're just 'being a hero', you help anyone who asks for help. You _try_ to help all the frelling time. Do you know how precious few there are out there like that? Frag what Megatron says. Frag what Optimus thinks. You're on the right track, you just need to _think_ about consequences a little more before you dive in. And!" he said when Rodimus opened his mouth, one red finger jabbed toward Rodimus. "And, I don't mean think so you'll change your mind. I mean think about what could go wrong and try to mitigate it as best you can for not just everyone else, but yourself too. You may have managed to survive this long by charm alone, but now you have a bondmate. You die, Sunstorm dies. Pits, if you're even wounded, your mate _will_ feel it. You hurt, he hurts. Use that if you have to, to inspire you to be just a bit more careful."

Rodimus gnawed his lip a little as he thought it over, and slowly, very slowly, a smile began to curve his mouth up. "You like me."

"I didn't say that." But Ratchet was smiling too.

"No, you like me," Rodimus repeated with a snicker, the vice around his spark easing a bit. Ratchet rolled his optics, but Rodimus just smiled wider. "Just so you know," he added, smile softening, "I have been more careful of late. On our search for you, when we found Drift's shuttle, I didn't pilot because I figured I might fly a little too crazy from the tension. And I do think of Sunstorm's safety."

"Think of your own, Rodimus," Ratchet said and stood. "Can't help anyone if you let the naysayers get to you and crush that damn-near indomitable spark of yours or get yourself killed."

Rodimus opened his mouth to respond, but the door pinged just before it slid open to reveal a tired looking Drift and Sunstorm. Ratchet passed a glass of energon to each of them before bringing one to Rodimus with a smirk.

Sunstorm followed and knelt next to Rodimus' seat. "You're blocking me rather thoroughly," the Seeker murmured, hand light on Rodimus' knee and energon ignored.

Rodimus smiled and eased the door between their sparks back open. Both their bodies relaxed, and Rodimus only realized then how tight he'd had his plating clamped. "Drink that," he said and gestured to the energon. "You feel tired."

"We are," Drift said and flopped down on the sofa next to Ratchet, somehow managing not to slosh his own meal around. "But we think we finally hit on something."

Rodimus froze mid-sip, optics wide, but after a moment of waiting without information forthcoming, said, "Well? Don't keep us in suspense!"

Sunstorm lifted his glass to his mouth and pointed at it as he drank, and Drift did the same, though he wasn't able to muffle his laughter quite as well.

"Ratch. We're bonded to glitches," Rodimus said and slumped in his chair to pout at his too-amused bondmate.

Sunstorm drained his energon quickly enough as Drift snickered and snuggled into Ratchet's side. Rodimus fought the urge to squirm as he waited for his mate to set the glass on the conversation table and smile up at him.

"It's not an answer," Sunstorm warned, "just a direction."

"You're killing me," Rodimus groaned to more laughter from Drift.

"He's right though," Drift said and finished his own energon. "It's a direction for us to work in, not any real answer to what's going on."

"We both saw the Matrix multiple times over the last few days," Sunstorm said as he slipped his arms around Rodimus' waist and pulled him from the chair to his lap. "I saw symbols today, too, and we're going to try researching them tomorrow as well as meditate more and try to go deeper."

"Would it be easier if we were on Cybertron?" Rodimus asked with a frown. "You know, closer to Primus?"

Drift frowned a little in thought, mouth twisting to the side, but Sunstorm shook his helm. "Our sparks are parts of Primus. We can reach Him from anywhere. What slows us is that we must ask enough, loud enough, for long enough to register within the scope of a god's notice."

"You'd think He'd be paying more attention to the two of you," Ratchet said, sardonic and teasing.

"One would think," Sunstorm agreed, and Rodimus giggled at the sincerity of the reply and how Ratchet blinked. Sunstorm smiled. "Or perhaps, one would hope? Not to mention our processors, even the very best, are not made to understand the words and thoughts of gods. We must be patient and keep listening. Our plan is to do what we can to research the Matrix and the symbols I saw. We were given some kind of clue today, and that is good."

"Verified?" Ratchet asked, confusion showing, and Rodimus had to wonder what it felt like to not believe someone was real and be bonded to someone else who was utterly sure of it.

"As much as we can," Drift said. "The fact that we're both pulling similar themes -though Sunstorm's are stronger- without consulting one another until the end of the day today... we're pretty sure it's real."

Rodimus tipped his head and nudged Sunstorm a little. "So, like, you both meditate, make separate notes, and you both came up with the Matrix without talking to each other about it?"

Sunstorm nodded. "Precisely. We are doing our best not to influence the other." He leaned a little to the side and pulled a datapad from his subspace. Once it was thumbed on, he showed Rodimus. "This is what I saw."

From the corner of his vision, Rodimus saw Drift pull out a datapad too, but he was busy looking at the precise, sharp lines of the Matrix as Sunstorm had drawn it. "Whoa. You're good."

"Way better than me," Drift said and turned his screen for Rodimus to see.

It was the same. The _exact_ same, down to the circle of five hexagons over the center circle of the Matrix itself. Drift's was rougher, the lines wobbly, the symbols in his handwriting, where as Sunstorm's could have been some professionally drawn diagram. But they were the _same_.

"Frag me," Ratchet said. "You both really drew those out of sight of one another?"

"We did," Sunstorm confirmed and scrolled to the next image. "These are the symbols I saw. They are vaguely familiar, but I can't place them."

"Can I see?" Ratchet asked, and Rodimus grinned a little at the curious tone. Sunstorm dutifully turned the datapad around, and Ratchet frowned a little. "You know who you should show those to? Cyclonus."

"Ooo! Wow, Ratch! Great idea!" Rodimus said, and made to stand, but Sunstorm's arm tightened around him.

"Tomorrow. Please?"

Rodimus leaned back in and kissed Sunstorm's dark cheek, realizing he hadn't actually greeted his bondmate properly at all. "Tomorrow's plenty soon enough." He pecked another kiss to Sunstorm's helm and pulled away again to stand up. "Let's get you to our berth. I can still feel how tired you are. And you know what? Much as I want answers too, maybe you two should take a day off."

"I second that," Ratchet said and nudged Drift enough to stand up as well. "In fact, I'm close to making it a medical order." He crossed to a cabinet and pulled out a couple packets Rodimus recognized as energon additives. "Here," the medic said to Rodimus and handed the packets to him. "Get another cube's worth into him tonight with one of those mixed in. The other two tomorrow, morning and evening energon."

"Yes, sir," Rodimus said with a grin and held a hand down to his mate. "Come on, sweetspark. You heard the doc."

Sunstorm wore a bit of a mutinous look, and his energy through the bond felt argumentative. Rodimus wiggled his fingers and winked, and got a soft laugh for it as Sunstorm reached up, took his hand, and stood. "Very well. I'm sure Primus wouldn't want us to wear ourselves into stasis. I do want to speak to Cyclonus tomorrow though."

"That's cool," Rodimus said and towed Sunstorm toward the door with Ratchet following to see them out. "Just get some rest tonight and skip searching tomorrow. Night, Drift!"

"Night, Rodi. Let me know if Cyclonus recognizes the symbols."

"I will. Good night," Sunstorm called back.

They were both quiet until they reached their own room and were locked in for the night. Rodimus nudged Sunstorm toward their sofa and headed for the energon to mix up the prescribed cube.

"How was your day?" Sunstorm asked softly, gold optics a bit more piercing than Rodimus expected when he turned back toward his mate.

"A little rough," he admitted. "I went to talk to Ratchet, and he said some stuff I guess I needed to hear."

Sunstorm took the offered energon and pulled Rodimus into his lap with his free hand. "Megatron?"

"Him. Optimus." Rodimus hesitated, gaze locked on his hands as he gripped them together in his lap. "Nyon," he whispered. "He said I should stop trying to make up for the past and just keep doing good stuff as best I can. That I'm decent, just need to think more about consequences before acting."

"And what do you think of his advice?" Sunstorm asked between grimacing sips of the doctored energon.

Rodimus couldn't help but grin a little at the faces the Seeker made. "He's probably right. I mean... How can anyone ever make up for... for what I did? And I mean, logically and all, I know he's right about Megatron and Optimus, but I'm not sure how to break the habit of trying to measure up."

Sunstorm cycled his vents, optics intense on the energon before visibly bracing himself and just sucking the rest down as quickly as possible. A shudder made Rodimus wobble on his mate's lap, and he laughed at the disgusted face Sunstorm made.

"That bad?"

"Yes." Sunstorm held Rodimus easily as he leaned forward to set the glass down before resettling and looping both arms around Rodimus' waist. "And I think Ratchet is right too, but I don't believe this is something you can accomplish in a single night." One white hand lifted to trace a fingertip down Rodimus' cheek, and it was with a bit of a shock -and a heavy dose of embarrassment- that Rodimus realized his mate was following a tear track. "You are such a gift," he whispered.

Rodimus' field flared and his optics took on a new burn. His mouth worked, but there were no words.

"Little by little, I think," Sunstorm continued, gaze on Rodimus' lips until he leaned in for a soft, sweet kiss. "You _are_ decent. More than. You are selfless, though I know you don't believe it of yourself. You are kind and genuine despite the scars you carry."

"Megatron said that since we know the vision was real now, how do we know you didn't choose wrong?"

Sunstorm lifted his gaze, a bright, easy smile blooming across his face. "Because we are happy. Because I find myself loving you so easily. Because of a million tiny things." That fingertip booped the tip of Rodimus' nose. "Because Primus gave me the choice to start with, and because you accepted me with no thought but to help. You did not think, 'What can I gain?'. You simply agreed and followed your own spark."

Rodimus blinked, mind whirling for a long few minutes as Sunstorm hugged him close again and waited. "You love me?"

Sunstorm laughed and held tighter. "Do not say you doubt that!"

Rodimus felt along the bond, soaked into the emotions and sensations, and compared that to what he felt for those few he knew he loved. It was different, but then his love for Drift was different from his love for Perceptor or Kup or Blurr. "Huh."

Sunstorm snickered and kissed Rodimus' cheek. "Silly thing."

"I guess I didn't really think about it much?" Rodimus smiled and faced his bondmate. "It's kinda fast?"

"So? What's wrong with falling hard and fast with one's spark-bound mate?"

Well. He couldn't really argue with that. Rodimus tipped in for another slow kiss and let the warmth of it trickle throughout his frame and fill him up- fill the bond between them. "So. I think I love you too," he murmured against Sunstorm's lips.

"Mm... I think I enjoy hearing those words," Sunstorm said with a purr and nuzzled Rodimus' cheek. "And while I would like to celebrate by carrying you to our berth and showing it physically, I'm not certain I would do a proper job of it tonight."

Rodimus slid off Sunstorm's lap and stood, both hands held down to help his mate up. "No. It's ok. We can 'face whenever, and you really do need some rest. I can feel it." Sunstorm took his hands and let himself be pulled to his feet again, and Rodimus led them to the berth. "Tonight's for snuggles and a good recharge."

Sunstorm was out almost before Rodimus could ping the lights to turn them off, curled close and helm tucked against Rodimus'. For his part, Rodimus stayed up a bit longer, letting his thoughts chase around in his mind, though he did withdrawal from the bond just a bit so as not to disturb the sleeping Seeker. He had a lot to process, and though it felt uncomfortably egotistical, maybe Ratchet had a point. Maybe Rodimus was actually a good person, and the measuring stick wasn't how much of his past he made up for, but what he did now and in the future.


	13. Another Step Forward

"These are... old," Cyclonus said. He, Sunstorm, and Rodimus all sat around a table in the back of Swerve's with mild mid-day energon. Cyclonus held the datapad in his hands with a more severe than usual scowl on his face. "Where did you find these?"

"They came to me during meditation," Sunstorm answered. "Just yesterday."

Rodimus couldn't help but grin at the shocked blink Cyclonus gave his mate. "Truly?"

Sunstorm dipped his chin in a brief nod. "It was Ratchet's suggestion to show them to you. All I know is that they are symbols of something."

"More than symbols," Cyclonus replied, gaze returning to the datapad. "These are ancient word-glyphs. They predate the Primal Vernacular at its earliest spoken form by millennia."

"So what do they say?" Rodimus asked, trying his hardest not to bounce and fidget, but beginning to fail as excitement and anticipation rolled up under his spark.

Cyclonus shook his head. "I recognize them for what they are, but I do not know the meanings, other than this one." A tapered finger rested on the screen just below the middle glyph. "My, admittedly limited and possibly incorrect, understanding of this one, is 'door'?" He tipped his head and frowned. "Perhaps gateway." Another head shake. "Sadly, my education with this subject was cut short, and as it was curiosity which led me to it, I only ever had time to study when all other matters were tended."

"Well slag." Rodimus flumped back in his seat and crossed his arms over his chest.

"This is still a step forward," Sunstorm said with an amused smile. "We have a direction to research now. And could not a 'gateway' possibly have something to do with finding the Knights? Accessing them?"

"Are you assuming that your vision and Rodimus' quest are the same?" Cyclonus asked, his tone having the really weird effect of making Rodimus doubt... everything.

"Uh..."

Sunstorm paused as well, head tilted as he considered. "I have meditated on the notion that they might not be, but it feels unlikely."

"I kinda figured they were," Rodimus said and sat back up to lean his elbows on the table. "I mean, if they're not, then how's Drift's vision, and me and... Thunderclash's drawing the map fit in? They _seem_ linked."

"Have you drawn anything like this?" Cyclonus asked with a gesture to the datapad.

Rodimus shook his head, but that did give him an idea. Primus, though, he didn't want to. With a sigh, Rodimus picked up his comm link and pinged the general network. "Thunderclash, will you come to Swerve's?" he said, resigned. "We have a quest clue I think you should see." He cut the comm without waiting for an answer and slumped in his seat again.

"What do you have against Thunderclash?" Cyclonus asked.

"He's perfect," Rodimus grumbled, but quietly so no one beyond their table would hear.

And... Hm. Maybe Rodimus shouldn't have mentioned the quest over the open channel. More and more mechs -who were not Thunderclash- were pouring into Swerve's and filling the tables closest to Rodimus'.

Sunstorm took the datapad back when Cyclonus offered it and tucked it away. "Thank you, Cyclonus, for your insight," he said softly.

"Of course. Do not hesitate to seek me out if you think I may be of further assistance." Cyclonus stood just as Rodimus spotted Thunderclash at the door.

"Wait there, Thunders!" Rodimus called and quickly hopped to his feet too, while snagging Sunstorm's arm. "Let's take this to my desk. I think it's getting a little too loud in here," he added.

There were mechs with the audacity to groan, and Rodimus shook his head while he towed Sunstorm along. Cyclonus got off easy by being scary beyond all reason, and made his exit without even one person trying to beg information from him. Rodimus and Sunstorm had to wade through clutching hands and pleading optics, and, "Come on, Captain, just give us something?"

"Captain?" Thunderclash greeted with a curious look around Swerve's.

"My office," Rodimus said shortly and grabbed Thunderclash's wrist too.

It didn't take them long to get to the office, though Megatron scowled when Rodimus crossed the bridge. Rodimus ignored him, glad Thunderclash wasn't asking a million questions. The door was locked quickly behind them, and Rodimus even added a separate emergency code to it so Megatron couldn't easily get in- he'd had that look about him.

"You had something to show me?" Thunderclash asked and followed Rodimus to the desk.

"Yeah, hang on though. Sunstorm will show you his vision stuff in a minute." Rodimus cleared off all the datapads, setting them aside on the overflowing shelves. "Have a look at this first. Are our maps different?"

Thunderclash stepped in closer and bent over the desk, silently, thoroughly, inspecting the carved and gouged lines Rodimus had made.

Sunstorm slid an arm around Rodimus' back as they watched, comfort in the touch and serenity in the bond. Rodimus leaned in to it but resisted the urge to purr. For long, silent minutes Thunderclash poured over every inch of the desktop, and Rodimus began to feel impatient and edgy as time ticked by. What if his map was all wrong? What if the visions weren't connected? What if he was just delusional? What if-

"This is remarkably similar," Thunderclash finally said, his deep voice almost startling to hear.

"But not identical?" Sunstorm asked and tugged Rodimus forward when Thunderclash gestured them closer.

"Not quite. This here," Thunderclash said and pointed. "And then... these." He pointed to a handful of line clusters that didn't connect the way so many others did.

Rodimus clenched his jaw against the rush of anger, and felt Sunstorm nudge through the bond. Ok, _fine_! There was nothing _wrong_ with Thunderclash, but he drove Rodimus crazy. And now Rodimus couldn't even make a mystical map right? He had to have Thunderclash come in and fix it for him?

"They're right, but not... complete?"

Perfect son of a glitched out-

"But this here," Thunderclash continued, "This is more than I saw. This... It feels like it should make sense, doesn't it?"

"Rodimus," Sunstorm said softly, and Rodimus felt his face heat when gentle admonishment poked him through the bond with the call. "Perhaps a stylus? Or a marker even, so it won't be permanent. Just in case?"

Rodimus moved aside and pulled open a drawer. He grabbed the carving tool and held it out to Thunderclash. "It won't be wrong," he said, resigned and annoyed and now worse- feeling guilty and small for being so stupidly jealous, because it was jealousy, and Rodimus knew it no matter how much he wanted to deny it. Pits, it was that jealousy that was part of the problem. He should be better than that. Thunderclash was.

"Thank you," Thunderclash said, the epitome of good manners. He was even probably aware of how Rodimus felt and was just too kind and perfect-sparked to call him on it.

Sunstorm, however, grinned in amusement and reached for Rodimus' hand. "I think Cyclonus was right to question if the visions are at all linked, but I do believe they are. We are all being guided."

"There. I think," Thunderclash said and stepped back to allow Rodimus and Sunstorm to see again. "And I agree. It's all too wondrous and impossible as it is. To have multiple visions and missions from Primus seems too grand a notion to contemplate. Especially as Rodimus and I do appear to be sharing highly overlapping pieces of the map."

Rodimus couldn't really deny the logic of that, but Sunstorm's gasp drew his attention to the desk. The Seeker's usual grace fell away as he scrambled for the datapad in his subspace. It was thumbed on in a rush and held next to the symbols Thunderclash had completed.

"Frag me on Unicron's rusted spike," Rodimus murmured in surprise and awe.

The symbols were a perfect match.

"What is that? Another piece?" Thunderclash asked with a wave at the datapad.

"I was shown these while meditating." Sunstorm handed off the datapad to Thunderclash while Rodimus listened in. His optics remained on the map though, and he frowned as he tried to make sense of it. Maybe it wasn't complete?

"Certainly another piece of the vision," Thunderclash murmured, maybe a bit of awe in his voice. "And I would dare say proof we are all connected in a common quest."

They were quiet then for another few minutes, and Rodimus heard the door locks chirp. A smirked crossed his lips as he glanced up, but then turned back to the map. "We need to get these glyphs translated."

"We should ask the rest of the crew," Thunderclash suggested. "Cyclonus wasn't able to help?"

Sunstorm shook his head. "He was able to translate one for us." A white finger tapped the screen. "He said he believes this one might mean 'gateway'."

"Is that the best idea we've got?" Rodimus asked, voice rich in doubt. "Hey, everyone, recognize this? Not everyone's for us finding the Knights, you know. What if someone lies?"

Thunderclash opened his mouth like he wanted to argue, but then closed it with a sigh. "We can't rule out that happening, though I certainly hope this crew is more honest than that."

"One who knows may also wish to keep the knowledge secret," Sunstorm said, but he smiled and his voice was soft and even. Rodimus found himself willing to go along with whatever his mate suggested if it meant he smiled like that some more. "I would agree with Thunderclash's suggestion. Let us show the crew." He tossed a playful wink at Rodimus, and Rodimus felt his spark trip over itself. "Besides, they don't know which glyph we know the meaning of. A liar may show himself without realizing it."

"And we can always back up any shared knowledge with research," Thunderclash added. "That would be wise to undertake regardless."

Rodimus gnawed on the side of his lip, then gave a nod. "Yeah. You're both right. I'm just protective of it, I guess." And didn't like admitting Thunderclash was right even if it was stupid and petty.

"Your caution is warranted, captain, but hopefully unnecessary."

Rodimus would have said more, but a sudden pounding replaced the denial beeps of the door lock. He cracked a grin and brushed the ugly feelings aside. If Sunstorm was right and Primus had found Rodimus worthy, the He must've found Thunderclash somewhat worthy too, since He let the big mech 'guard' the Matrix. "Ok. Let's let Megs back into the office before he blows something critical and the medics pay the price, and I'll get Blaster on the notice."

"Blaster was in the bar," Sunstorm said as he helped Rodimus replace the datapads on the desk.

Thunderclash held out Sunstorm's datapad to him as the three of them aimed for the door.

"About fragging time!" Megatron snapped as the door slid open. "Just what-"

Rodimus held up one hand, a little surprised that Megatron cut off, though one red optic was dangerously brighter than the other. "Vision stuff. Thanks for letting us use the office," he chirped and brushed by. "Bar you said, Thunders?"

"Yes, sir," he replied.

Rodimus didn't waste time. He caught his mate by the wrist, threw a salute at the curious and quietly amused bridge crew, then left. To Swerves! And if Blaster had already left -unlikely- Rodimus would just announce it himself over the general comms. Of course, it'd probably look more serious and professional if it came through the proper channels.

Rodimus considered briefly before deciding that, yes, he'd get Blaster on it. Mech could be eloquent and stuff when he tried.


	14. Words and More Words

To the surprise of everyone, it was Nautica who recognized the symbols. Rodimus was ecstatic and ordered the _Lost Light_ to Caminus straight away. He was obeyed without argument from the crew- which was totally nice. Megatron was blowing up Rodimus' comms, but that could be ignored a bit longer.

"Ok, but one thing," Nautica said softly with a glance around to be sure no one else was listening. "If you two defied the Mistress of Flame with your bond, I'm not really sure how welcome you'll be."

"Fair point," Rodimus said and gave it some thought. "Are you allowed back? Far as you know?"

"I should be?" Nautica said with a little shrug. "And... well, if you let me do the talking, I can tell port control I'm there to visit my dear amica and introduce her to a few friends. I'll be sure to ping Firestar anyway. It'd be rude to go home and not."

"This could result in punishment for you," Sunstorm pointed out just as quietly. "You are under no obligation to help in this."

A smile curved over Nautica's lips, and her optics brightened. "Actually, I am obligated. More or less. This is all Primus and visions and mystical things, which, ok, that's not my field, but it is my religion. If Primus is speaking, it's my duty to listen, even if it's just to his chosen mouthpieces. I might end up in trouble at first, but we get through this and have proof you've been right all along, and it'll be the Mistress of Flame who has to suck it up and face the truth."

"Well, if you're willing, I'm not going to turn down your help," Rodimus said with a grin. "So. Caminus is your stomping ground. What's the plan?"

Nautica snickered and dug the toe of her foot at the decking. "Well, we need to go to the main archives. Not too hard since the main landing zone for anyone visiting is there in the city too. It's a big draw for everyone. Students study, visitors come from outlying settlements to just see it. It wouldn't be weird at all that I'm taking a few Cybertronian friends there, and I can't see any reason anyone would question us entering." She tapped her lip and was quiet a moment.

Rodimus took the opportunity to run fluff over his bondmate's spark and grinned as Sunstorm slipped his arm around Rodimus' waist.

"Ok, we take a regular shuttle, head to the library, and we'll just dig up those symbols quietly by ourselves if we can," Nautica decided. "If we need help, we'll just have to risk it, but sometimes the theological guild gets a bit fussy, so I'd rather not let them know what we're looking into." She looked up and met Rodimus' optics. "We leave someone with the shuttle in case we need a quick escape. If all goes well, I'll give Firestar a call and we can have tea or something with her before heading out. If things get as exciting as usual, then I'll just have to send her a wave apologizing for not having the chance to see her."

Rodimus nodded, but he had to be sure. "Sounds good. But look, you're risking something here. Maybe we're right, but that's not going to stop them from locking you up or something if we end up caught. You really sure you want to get into this?"

"Oh I'm sure."

~ | ~

Caminus was _clean_.

_So this is what it looks like when a place isn't blown to the fragging Pits and back,_ Rodimus thought as he, Sunstorm, and Cyclonus followed Nautica through the busy, _clean_ , city streets.

Drift remained at the shuttle, and though Ratchet had put up a fuss over his mate coming down to the planet, the medic had huffed and decided to stay on the _Lost Light_ to help Thunderclash and Blaster keep their optics on Megatron. Rodimus was glad, though he'd been sincere in his invitation for Ratchet to join them. One comm to the right person in authority here, and their little field trip to the archives was over, and Megatron would do it too. He was fragged six ways from Cybertron over this 'sudden and ridiculous side trip'. Luckily, Ultra Magnus was also on Rodimus' side about this, but he seemed less suspicious of what Megatron would get up to without Rodimus, Sunstorm, and Drift around.

"There it is!" Nautica called, arm lifted to point at a massive, _beautiful_ building. "Isn't it grand?"

"It is a work of art," Cyclonus said appreciatively while Sunstorm and Rodimus simply nodded in genuine agreement.

Nautica glanced back and laughed at them. "Yeah. You look like tourists. Perfect."

Rodimus snickered and followed Nautica up the wide staircase, and he didn't bother to fight the awe he felt at seeing such a genuinely amazing building. It wasn't metal but stone, and it'd been intricately carved and polished until it gleamed. Clearly they were still taking care of it too, because just like everything else they'd passed, it was clean and undamaged even by the passage of time.

"Oh..." Sunstorm said softly as they stepped inside.

It was brightly lit. Art was everywhere- sculptures, paintings, even the furniture was designed to be beautiful. They walked to the central desk, a circular piece with a handful of pretty mechs -all very similar in their sleek proportions to Nautica- working in the middle and helping anyone who came to them. Radiating out like spokes of a wheel- or no, Rodimus thought, rays of a sun, were the shelves. Above, daylight filtered down through a colored skylight.

"It's the Matrix," Sunstorm whispered, his gaze also turned up to the skylight. "How wondrous."

"It is impressive," Cyclonus said, his deep rumble hushed.

Nautica tapped Rodimus' arm. "This way."

Rodimus had no idea how she knew where to go, but he followed, trusting her and too awestruck to argue regardless. They strolled back at a mellow pace, and when the spokes of shelves were wide enough, another began. Nautica wove their way deeper and deeper, and it wasn't long before no voices could be heard, and no other mechs were anywhere in sight.

"Here," Nautica said and climbed up an etched metal ladder. Rodimus glanced around and followed her up to help, taking the datapads that were handed quickly down to him then passing them on to Cyclonus and Sunstorm.

Arms loaded, they went back down and found a table even farther back along the shelves.

"Alright," Nautica whispered. "I'm going to get busy copying these over, but here." Two datapads were pushed into Cyclonus' hands. "Start there."

Rodimus didn't really figure he was of much use here, but he could look at pictures, and maybe there would be something else that jumped out at him. He sat and gave Sunstorm a soft smile before delving into the first datapad he picked up.

Hours passed before Cyclonus very quietly said, "I found one."

The three of them scrambled to see over Cyclonus' shoulders, and Rodimus leaned in to look. "Yeah. That's the... second. Yeah, the second glyph."

"Locked," Sunstorm murmured. "Locked and gateway." A smile bloomed on dark lips, and Rodimus resisted the urge to kiss his mate across the Cyclonus. "I believe we're on the right trajectory."

They made progress from there, Cyclonus finding another, 'beyond', and Rodimus himself found the fourth, 'remain'. The datapads were poured over, and Nautica managed to copy over about two-thirds before the rhythmic clack of determined sounding feet, quickly approaching, brought all their heads up.

"Uh oh," Nautica whispered.

None of them waited for more. Nautica yanked the chip from the datapad while Cyclonus, Rodimus, and Sunstorm scrambled to clear the tabs and delete the temporary bookmarks before shutting off their datapads. Sunstorm caught Rodimus by the elbow and pulled him deeper into the archives, Nautica and Cyclonus quick on their heels.

Rodimus was hard-pressed not to giggle as they dodged over a few rows and made for the front doors. Sunstorm cast him a confused look, his own trepidation shading the bond. Rodimus simply winked and hurried along on quiet feet, letting Nautica lead their winding way to the more populated areas. She caught Cyclonus by the wrist and yanked him sideways and into a dimmer lit area, and Rodimus followed with Sunstorm.

"This is the astronomy section," Nautica said softly, pace suddenly slowed, and while Rodimus could see she was a bit frazzled, none of the mechs studying paid them any real mind at all. Those who did glance up saw what they were meant to, a local showing around the tourists. "It's kept darker in here for the holoprojectors. There's also a side room over there," she waved a hand to the side as they continued through the astronomy area, "but we'll skip that so we don't interrupt the work. They actually listen to stars. How cool is that?"

"Fascinating," Cyclonus rumbled, and Rodimus grinned as a young mech looked up, her golden optics flaring in startled interest. Rodimus totally got it. Sunstorm could do the rumbly thing -not as deep as Cyclonus, but good- and it really was pretty damn hot.

No time for flirting, however -assuming Cyclonus knew how- as Nautica led them out the far end from where they'd entered and toward the front doors. Once they were close enough, Rodimus stepped forward to hook an arm around her waist and beamed brightly.

"Thanks for the tour, this place is amazing." One of the mechs behind the central desk glanced up and smiled. Rodimus gave her a wave and continued as if there weren't people after them somewhere in the back of the archives. "I'm starved though, what was that place you were talking about?"

"The... oh! Yeah, we can head over to the cafe now." Nautica huffed a slight laugh and whispered, "I'm so bad at this."

"Nah, you're doing amazing," Rodimus whispered back and gave her waist a squeeze. It probably looked like flirting from the outside, the way their heads angled closer together, but that would only help get them through the doors.

Which were unguarded. Seriously? Rodimus was a little insulted, but then Caminus wasn't a war-torn mess of mechs who couldn't take themselves off high alert. They made it out the doors, Cyclonus placing himself as rear guard, before a shout was heard from somewhere deep in the archives.

"Hey, let's race there!" Rodimus cried loudly with a laugh and took off down the stairs.

The pounding of feet followed, Sunstorm's laugh ringing out. Around them, mechs shook their heads or smiled, but no one tried to stop them as they pelted along the sidewalk. Rodimus couldn't help but laugh, especially since a glance back showed Cyclonus hauling along with the same serious expression as always from his position at the rear. They definitely got looks, but since three of the four were laughing, and Rodimus grasped after Sunstorm when he passed him, they made it all the way to the station without trouble. And it was a bit of a zig-zag path along the various roads too, so there was a chance they had even lost their pursuers.

Drift was shaking his head when Rodimus spotted him. "You were running," Drift accused as Rodimus slowed and waved the other three onboard.

"Yeah. Any trouble here?" Rodimus asked and followed Cyclonus up.

"Not yet," Drift said and secured the door. "Let's try to get out of here before it finds us. Any luck?"

"Some," Nautica replied. "You know who we need to bring in on this?" she asked from the co-pilot's seat as Drift began the launch sequence and contacted port control.

"Who?" Rodimus asked, giggling as Sunstorm shook his helm in amusement and pushed Rodimus into his own seat instead of the Seeker's lap.

"Skids." Nautica pulled the datachip out of her subspace and held it up. "Because ok, we found the basic meaning behind, what? Four of the five? But if those symbols were a written language, then they've gotta mean more than just a single word. I've got enough here that I bet Skids could figure out how to read it."

"Ooo!" Rodimus shot Nautica with a finger gun and smiled widely. "Genius. We'll do that once we're back. Good thinking!"

Nautica's faced pinked up a bit, but the port control distracted her. They all listened in, but it didn't seem like anyone had told the mech not to let them leave.

"Yeah, it's a bit of a downer," Nautica replied to the mech, "but I brought one of the ship's officers with me, and he's being recalled for... I don't actually know why, but we have to cut it short."

" _That is disappointing,_ the control officer said, her tone genuinely sympathetic.

"Yeah, I didn't even have time to call my amica," Nautica lamented. "Hope she'll forgive me."

" _I'm sure she will. Ah! There we go. I have a route cleared for you. Pilot, please vector north by northeast off the landing zone and follow beacon trail three for departure. Have a safe journey,_ Lost Light Four _. Hopefully your next visit can last longer._ "

"Thank you, control, _Lost Light Four_ out," Nautica said, though Drift hadn't wasted any time in getting them off the ground and was already following the path they'd been directed to.

Everyone relaxed -even Cyclonus- once they were out in the black and heading home. Rodimus grinned. "Ok. So that wasn't perfect, but it was definitely more tame than our usual adventures. Good work, people."

"I really do hope Firestar doesn't think I purposely blew her off though," Nautica said, fiddling with the datachip. "I know things are a bit weird between us, but-"

"Don't worry, Nauts," Rodimus cut in. "You head straight to Blaster so he can help you send a message before we get under way. And while you handle that, I'll track down Skids, and we'll all meet in my quarters to go over everything and see if we can't piece it together better. Sound good?"

Nautica offered a soft smile and nodded. "Yes, captain. Thank you."


	15. Stardust

Nautica made good her escape, slipping past Megatron and Ratchet at almost a run. Rodimus saw the thunderclouds on Megatron's face, felt that slithering against his spark, and wished he could just grab his mate's hand and follow Nautica. Rodimus had expected some kind of confrontation, but that didn't make it any less tedious.

"Aren't you tired?" Rodimus asked as Megatron opened his mouth, stopping the mech with a blink of red optics. "Like really. This _is_ our mission. Find the Knights. That's like, the whole point," Rodimus said with spread arms. "And everything I do, even with the approval of my command staff and crew members, you've just got to bash on. I get it. You don't want us to find the Knights cuz that means you have to stand trial, and no more gallivanting about the universe berating me, but I'm not going to stop. You're just going to have to get it through your head that we're closing in on the answer and the Knights."

Megatron cycled his vents in a great, put-upon sigh. "Once again you miss the point."

"What point's that?" Ratchet cut in. "Because from where I'm standing, it really is starting to sound like you're trying to slow the mission down."

Megatron glowered at Ratchet. "The _point_ is that Rodimus ran off and could have caused a diplomatic incident."

Sunstorm growled as one big, black hand swung toward Rodimus. Megatron wasn't close enough to strike, but Rodimus frowned, displeased too. _No, let him hit me. I'll have every right to haul his aft to the brig then back to Cybertron. I can take one hit for a good cause._ So determined, Rodimus took a step forward, deliberately placing himself in range.

"Frag Flamehead and her power games!" Rodimus snapped. "I'm done listening to you whine and kick your feet and make excuses every time I take steps to complete this mission."

"Whine!"

"I'm done listening to you fuss and complain every time we _do_ sidetrack. Make up your fragging mind! In fact, don't," Rodimus continued as though Megatron hadn't gasped in shock, his voice loud, but not quite to shouting yet. "Just shut up and accept the fact that 'co-captain' is a made up title to make you feel good about marching yourself to your own end." Rodimus jabbed a finger toward a very shocked looking Megatron's face. "You will serve your shift. You will follow my orders, or Magnus' orders assuming they don't contradict mine, or even Drift's orders, cuz this is _his_ damn ship. You will knock off that chip on your shoulder over not being the only lord and master on this vessel, or at the very least _pretend_ you have, because I'm fragging _sick_ of it. Now get to the bridge and get us moving back on our previous course. I've got slag to translate, and you're wasting my time."

Rodimus thought Ratchet looked a little impressed as he stormed past Megatron, Magnus, and the medic. Drift looked like he was having trouble keeping a straight face. As for Sunstorm, Rodimus was shocked he got out of the shuttle bay without getting pounced given the blaze of lust pounding their bond.

"Won't be long 'til we're in our room," Rodimus murmured as he poked the call button for the lift.

A thin whimper escaped the Seeker.

Rodimus couldn't help himself, and when the lift opened, he sashayed into it, practically able to feel Sunstorm's optics on his aft.

"My mate is cruel," Sunstorm moaned and stayed on the far side of the lift.

Rodimus almost wished Sunstorm would tackle him anyway, but they both remembered what happened last time. Poor Sunstorm didn't enjoy others catching him being naughty, and Rodimus wouldn't put his mate in a situation that made him feel bad.

"Almost there." Rodimus smiled and hurried out when the doors opened. "We've got a little time, I think?"

Sunstorm strode past Rodimus, beating him to the door and keying it open. "Then hurry, because I won't be able to concentrate until I've had you."

"I need to light into Megs more often," Rodimus said with a laugh. There frames brushed as Rodimus slid into their quarters- a double-edged sword because Rodimus was hardly unaffected.

"He no longer exists," Sunstorm said, and the next thing Rodimus knew, his back was on the berth.

Their sparks reached for one another, and Rodimus retracted his panel too. "Need all of you, Sunshine. Gimme every bit."

Sunstorm moaned again, deeper and longer as sparklight shone between them. Then it was Rodimus' turn to moan as his mate slid deep in one perfect thrust. They both burrowed into the bond, reaching for one another until Rodimus wasn't really sure where he ended and Sunstorm began. Not that it mattered. It was bliss and ecstasy and rapture and words Rodimus didn't know how to say out loud with sounds and beyond the pulse of his spark, but he could feel them. He could feel Sunstorm could feel them as it all doubled and redoubled -Rodimus likened it to two mirrors reflecting one another into infinity- until he couldn't think but only _feel_. It was flying and it was freefall. It was surfing meteors. It was twin suns going supernova together, but it was better because it wasn't a real death, though Rodimus always came out the other side feeling like he'd maybe died a bit and been remade into a loose-limbed, sated puddle of living metal.

Sunstorm shivered over Rodimus, voicing a last, deep moan, and Rodimus couldn't resist lifting a shaking hand to stroke out along the edge of an equally trembly wing.

"Hey," Rodimus whispered and nudged his head against his bondmate's.

"Mm?"

"I really love you." Rodimus smiled as a rush of warm fuzz and bursting bright happiness flooded the bond. Of course, before they could start up a second round, Rodimus' commlink chirped.

"I love you too," Sunstorm purred and nuzzled Rodimus' audial even as Rodimus dragged the comm up and answered.

"Go ahead."

" _It's me, Nautica,_ " Nautica announced. " _Blaster sent my message for me, and I tripped over Skids myself, so we're heading to your quarters with some snacks._ "

"Awesome, Nauts. We'll see you both in a few." Rodimus closed the link fast in the hopes the low groan that escaped him wouldn't be heard. It was both bliss and regret as Sunstorm withdrew with a final kiss.

"I'll get some cleaning cloths," Sunstorm offered as he stood.

Rodimus already missed the weight and press of him, but they could snuggle and interface more later. Drift was called and said he, Ratchet, and Cyclonus were on their way as well, though something in his tone spoke of amusement, and Rodimus figured his best friend knew all too well what had happened. Ratchet would call the gossips, but it wasn't really gossiping when in a totally important debate over whose mate was better in the berth.

Rodimus' suspicion was only confirmed by the comm picking up Ratchet's voice saying, " _We'll walk slow._ "

Sunstorm, Rodimus, and their berth were all properly cleaned before the door chimed, announcing Nautica and Skids, though Skids smirked, and Nautica gave a confused sniff before turning bright pink in the face. There wasn't anything Rodimus could do about the scent of ozone, so he gave his guests a wink and gestured to the sofa and chairs.

"Drift, Ratch, and Cyc are all on their way too." Rodimus paused, bit back the grumble, and picked up his commlink to send a text only to Thunderclash. He might as well bring in the whole team on it.

"So," Skids said, comfortably taking over a spot on the floor by the conversation table as he spread out the treats and Nautica pulled out a number of datapads and the chip she'd been copying information onto. "What did you all find so far?"

"Four of the symbols," Rodimus said and dug out some oil cakes from storage. The door chimed again, and Sunstorm went to answer it. "But all we've got are the simple words for them." He smiled at Drift as he, Ratchet, and Cyclonus all took over the sofa. Rodimus might need more furniture if they ended up doing study sessions in his quarters regularly. "I commed Thunderclash too," he announced.

"Oh! Good!" Nautica pulled another datapad out with a grin. "I'm copying over everything to these. One for each."

"Good idea," Rodimus said and plopped himself on the floor, leaving the chair behind him for Sunstorm, and the one across from that open for Thunderclash. Nautica seemed content enough to kneel on the floor too, next to Skids. "Maybe we should think about bringing my desk in here? Can always get another one for the office."

"Might not be a bad idea," Skids said, though he already looked engrossed in the datapad he'd picked up.

Sunstorm answered the next chime a few quiet minutes later, and let Thunderclash in. "Greetings, all," the big mech said.

Thunderclash was brought up to speed by Rodimus with Nautica's help as they both relayed the hours they'd spend on Caminus to those who weren't there. Drift hadn't gotten the whole story either, and he gave a helpless laugh and shook his helm when Rodimus described their escape.

"An effective escape," Cyclonus added, and was he even smirking just a little in amusement there? "If a bit undignified."

Rodimus laughed. "What's undignified about racing down the sidewalk and pretending we're not running for our lives?" That earned him a good laugh from everyone- well, one corner of Cyclonus mouth visibly quirked upwards a tad. Rodimus would call that a win.

In fact, Rodimus was happy to call the entire second shift a win. They snacked, they talked, Cyclonus and Thunderclash even went and, with Ultra Magnus' help and approval, cleared the office desk and hauled it back to Rodimus' quarters. They didn't make any more real headway, but Skids was pouring through the datapad, and now and then Cyclonus would write something on his.

"I think it's starting to filter through," Skids said with a bit of shrug. "I need to recharge though. I'll study it more tomorrow after my shift and ping you if I get any breakthroughs."

"Awesome." Rodimus hopped to his feet and reached out to help Skids the rest of the way up.

"It is getting late," Ratchet said and stood too, frame creaking a bit as he stretched. Rodimus cast Drift a grin. "Don't say it, you glitch," the medic said and dragged Drift up.

"Say what?" Rodimus asked, and snickered when Sunstorm teasingly admonished him with a poke between the lateral seams of Rodimus' chest plating.

"It is late," Cyclonus agreed, and Rodimus was actually pretty happy to see the stoic mech looking more relaxed.

Thunderclash stood too, and soon everyone was on their feet and working toward the door, offering good nights and promising to check in with one another if anyone found or thought of something. Rodimus told them all to rest up and again what great work they'd done. He felt _great_! They were getting so close he could almost taste it.

Warm arms wound around Rodimus' waist as the door slid closed. "Mmm..." Sunstorm hummed and pressed to Rodimus' back.

Rodimus couldn't help but melt into his bondmate's embrace and purred softly, content to stand there and simply _be_ for a few minutes.

"Come to our berth," Sunstorm whispered and trailed kisses down the side of Rodimus' helm to his neck, to his shoulder.

A tingling pleasure remained and swelled outward from that line, and Rodimus let himself be tugged across the room, pinging the lights off. Not that it stayed dark long once they retracted their plating, their sparks glowing like small suns.

~ | ~

Rodimus stood staring up into the diamond strewn velvet of the universe and felt that same peace he'd known while joined to the Matrix. Everything was alright.

Everything was so beautiful. So perfect.

_Watch_ , someone whispered from all around him.

So watch Rodimus did, his spark pulsing faster as lines began to streak over the starscape. He wanted to go ride on those meteors, but something- some _one_ held him in place. He felt it like some old turbohound tugging against his leash might. Patient, but still restrained.

_Watch_.

Rodimus subsided, curious as those meteor trails crisscrossed and intersected. He tipped his head, growing more interested as the trails stopped fading off, instead joining star to star to star, forming pictures.

Constellations, Rodimus realized with a spike of excitement. He was seeing constellations. They weren't quite right, but he recognized a them as they drew nearer to him.

There was Primus' Crown. And there, beyond it, the Turbohawk. He saw the Rod and Chalice after that, then Nyon's Spear. His spark ached. Primus, it'd been so long since he'd seen those stars through the hot, hazy sky.

The Prime's Veil.

The Spark- a dense cluster of stars so distant from Cybertron they glowed as nearly one unless gazed at through a high-powered telescope. Rodimus had only seen image captures of it before, but now it seemed so close and bright.

There was one that looked like the three lashing tails of a cyberwolf, the wolf's body nebulous and vague. And there, Predaking, the greatest of Predacons, long ago fought and destroyed by Prima, the first Prime before he build the first temple of Iacon.

The First Seeker, which those in Vos said always showed himself to them and guided them home from wherever they were on Cybertron.

Rodimus didn't have a name for the next one, but he could see it looked like an equus, so that's what he named it. The Lone Equus, its powerful legs stretched into a full run.

Next he spotted the Playing Cyberkittens. The two tumbling forever through the universe with paws reaching toward one another to bat and play, tails straight but 'fluffy' and multihued from the twin nebulas that made them.

The Matrix, with the pulsar in the very middle.

And last, Rodimus realized with an echoing gasp, was The Hand. Five bright stars made up the tips of each finger, and he remembered the names. Primus, the Light-giver, the _Life_ -giver. Mortilus, the Death-bringer. Solomus, who was wisdom incarnate. Epistemus, who was knowledge personified. And Adaptus, the one blessed with an infinity of shapes he could become.

It didn't seem possible because Rodimus knew as he'd watched and passed each constellation that he had moved farther and farther from Cybertron. But even more- The Hand was only fully visible only when the moons had aligned just so under those distant stars. Something which only happened every fifty vorns back before the war. Before they had lost a whole moon.

They just _look_ like the constellations I know, Rodimus realized. Like Chromedome and Rewind's game of finding the familiar and making up pictures to fit the unfamiliar. Those weren't the same constellations viewable from Cybertron of old, but they were close enough to serve.

Close enough that Rodimus could _remember_ them.

_This is important,_ Rodimus thought toward the voice that had told him to watch, though it felt faded and distant now itself.

_I'm not awake,_ he thought next, and that was enough to jolt Rodimus from his recharge.

"Rodimus?!" Sunstorm yelped, his voice both muzzy and startled as Rodimus clambered over his mate and stumbled across their dark quarters to his desk and the datapads he knew lay there.

The lights came up, and Rodimus squinted against the sudden brightness despite being grateful for it. Sunstorm's quiet steps drew near, and there was a gentle presence within their bond. Rodimus sent fluff and scrambled after a stylus so he could quickly scrawl the list of constellations down before he forgot any.

When he was done, Rodimus silently held the datapad out to Sunstorm, and watched as the Seeker read over it, excitement beginning to grow within their bond.

"So," Rodimus began, his own swelling anticipation coloring his voice. "How crazy would it be to say that's maybe, like, a trail? A pathway?"

Bright gold optics lifted from the datapad and locked on Rodimus' own. "Tell me _everything_ ," Sunstorm demanded, and scrambled for a fresh datapad of his own.

Rodimus laughed -he couldn't help it- and began to describe every detail he could remember.


	16. Over the Star and Through the Galaxy We Go

"This is amazing," Drift said, reading over Sunstorm's notes from the night before. Rodimus had read them too, and his mate had managed to write down everything he had said verbatim in that precise, pretty script of his.

"It was wild," Rodimus agreed, happily curled in Sunstorm's lap, smiling at how Drift and Ratchet snuggled together on the sofa as they read.

It had been a good day.

For once, Rodimus' shift had been uninterrupted by Megatron's early arrival. Mechs seemed upbeat and excited, most talking about Caminus. Rodimus kept the bit about his new dream?- vision?- to himself, but he did say they might have found some stuff on the excursion, it was just going to take work to parse it all. That seemed to mollify everyone into not hounding Rodimus for answers, making for a pleasant shift. Rodimus certainly wanted to bust out all the star charts, but first, he knew he needed to tell Drift, talk it over with him, hear his thoughts. Besides, poring over star charts at the _Lost Light_ 's navigation console was a surefire way to get everyone wondering why.

After the shift ended, Rodimus checked in on everyone on his way to his quarters. Skids was studying, and so was Nautica. Cyclonus said he was going to go through what few of his own old journals he still had to see if there was any information which might help them there. Thunderclash was taking the second shift on the bridge as part of the flight crew again, which left Rodimus facing a nice, quiet couples' night in his room.

"This has to be a path," Drift said, and Rodimus noted the rather doubt-filled expression that took over Ratchet's face. Drift glanced up at his mate with a grin. "How is this different from Sunstorm's vision or Rodimus' doodling?"

Ratchet shook his head. "Those constellations don't string out from Cybertron like that. They're not a path unless you want to make a wobbly circle around Cybertron."

"See that's the thing though," Rodimus said with a grin. "They're not _our_ constellations, they're just similar. I knew that even before I woke up. It's just close enough that I'll be able to recognize them."

Sunstorm and Drift were both nodding. "You should try to draw them," Sunstorm said, and Rodimus felt lightning shoot through his frame even as Drift's optics brightened.

They both shot from their seats and rushed to the desk.

"What if I already did?" Rodimus asked, probably needlessly, but he began by circling the desk, searching. Drift stayed on the one side, helm tipping and angling. It wasn't long before Sunstorm joined them, though Ratchet stayed on the sofa.

"Isn't this just a little too... easy?" Ratchet asked.

Rodimus gave him a bit of a glance, but chalked it up to the medic being an atheist. He just didn't believe, which, ok, no pressure. Rodimus wasn't about to get mixed into that, but this was _real_. "Don't you think we're about due for a real breakthrough, though?" he asked. One finger kept tracing a line. Rodimus kept coming back to it.

"Could this be the Cyberwolf?" Drift asked softly, his own finger running from point to point to point.

Rodimus gnawed on his lip. "Could be. There's so much extra information here."

"Primus' Crown!" Sunstorm gasped suddenly, and all it took was a glance for Rodimus to know he was right.

Ratchet joined them and leaned in to see where Sunstorm was pointing. "There are more stars in the universe than in a handful of constellations."

" _Thirteen_ constellations," Rodimus corrected with a grin, because that was an important detail. "And the thirteenth was the Guiding Hand with its _five_ bright stars." But Ratchet just shook his head a little. "Come on, Ratch. What's going on in there?"

Ratchet scowled down at the desk, his own hand reaching, and Rodimus' spark tripped when he saw the medic trace out the Turbohawk. "I don't know. It just feels... too easy." He shrugged and drew back.

Rodimus leaned over and tapped the Turbohawk. "I've been staring at this map for how long? I've been drawing it for how many years now?" He straightened, grinned, and tapped that same finger against the side of his own helm. "The old processors just finally kicked in and connected the dots." Drift huffed a laugh. "Yeah, heh, literally," Rodimus added with a wider smile then gestured at the desk. "I mean, you're right, look at all this on here. We've got the symbols, which Thunderclash only finished up for me a few days ago. There's a _lot_ here. The constellations are only one part of it and look how buried in all the other lines and squiggles and stuff they are."

Sunstorm and Drift nodded along in agreement, but Ratchet still looked doubtful. "I don't know," Ratchet said with a sigh and backed up to sit down again. "I know instinct, gut feelings are a real thing though. Our processors gathering information faster than we can really acknowledge, and something just isn't sitting right with me." He shook his head and offered a shrug. "I don't know."

Drift stared at his mate a moment. "Would you be willing to meditate with me?" he asked softly. "We don't need prayers or incense, but maybe slowing your mind will allow whatever it is to piece itself together for you?"

Ratchet offered Drift a smile that made Rodimus feel fluffy and happy. "Nah. Sitting still never helped me think." And the medic was back on his feet and heading for the door. "You kids have fun. I'm going to go harass First Aid into giving me something to do."

Rodimus and Sunstorm both snickered as Drift chased after his mate for a kiss before letting Ratchet leave, then the three of them got back to work tracking down the other constellations on the desk. Rodimus wasn't the least surprised to find The Hand right next to the five glyphs.

~ | ~

" _I found it!_ " Nautica squealed over the comms at Rodimus. " _I found it! I found it! I found it!_ "

Rodimus laughed at her joy even as he struggled to contain his own excitement long enough to confirm, "The last glyph?"

" _Yes!_ "

"Epic, Nauts!" Rodimus surveyed his new, boring, perfectly uncarved desk and all the datawork he still needed to do.

" _I'm so excited! I couldn't wait until the end of shift to tell you or Skids,_ " Nautica said, her voice brighter than usual. " _Do you have plans after shift, captain? Because Skids said he's getting a better handle on reading the texts, so I think it could be good to get everyone together again for a brainstorming session. What? No, Brainstorm, not you, a brainstorming sess- Those are named after you, huh?_ "

Rodimus laughed at Nautica's tone. She was so chipper that at first Rodimus had mistaken her as gullible, but really, she had a pretty strong pitslag meter, and clearly Brainstorm had decided to set it off. "Hey, Nauts. Get together sounds good. I'll ping Swerve and see if he'd mind doing up dinner for everyone. And if you can let the group know, that'd be cool."

Nautica didn't answer right away, Brainstorm's voice only just audible in the background. When she did speak it was with an amused but distracted note in her voice. " _Will do, cap. See ya later!_ "

"Later," Rodimus replied and shut off the commlink. Alright. He had to buckle down and get the boring slag out of the way so Magnus would be mellow and Sunstorm proud, and so Rodimus himself could focus on their mystery without any distractions.

At least determination to slog through helped the warp in time doing something totally unfun caused, and the rest of Rodimus' shift passed at something like medium speed. He'd have preferred it fly by, but at least it didn't seem to drag, and Ultra Magnus was happy to have the work done. Rodimus passed the bridge to Megatron with the easily spoken order to keep them on course and notify him of any communications right away and no matter the time.

Rodimus took utterly petty delight in the growling grumble that followed him off the bridge- though he did manage to keep said petty delight to himself and not cast a final, smug look back. By the time he reached his quarters, it was full of mechs talking over one another in excited voices. Rodimus carried in the box full of goodies and snacks and energon Swerve had prepared for them with a smile for the lively group clustered around his desk and the map.

Sunstorm looked up, a smile of his own blooming to life as he crossed to Rodimus for a kiss and to take the box. "Cyclonus agrees that the constellations must be our path, and Nautica has discovered the first glyph is Knights!"

"What?!" Rodimus gasped, optics wide and bright. "Really? Hey, Nauts! Really?"

Nautica laughed and shook a finger at Sunstorm. "I called dibs on telling him."

"Apologies. I suppose my joy got the better of me," Sunstorm replied, earning him another laugh.

"Check this out Rodimus," Skids called while Drift waved Rodimus over with an exuberant flail.

"Show me." Rodimus leaned in to look at the five glyphs, and Skids pointed to them in turn.

"Knights. Locked. Gateway. Remain. Beyond," Skids said, almost breathless himself, and Rodimus wanted to run laps just from the sheer energy coming off everyone's fields.

"So at the end of this constellation trail, our glyphs are telling us that the Knights are locked beyond some gateway," Rodimus said more than asked. It made sense to him.

"Well... yeah, pretty much," Skids answered.

"There is far more to it," Cyclonus added, and Rodimus was absolutely sure that was what passed for an ecstatic smile on the mech's face, what with both corners of his mouth tilted upward and his optics brighter than usual. "Once the last glyph was found, Skids was able to piece it together into a full sentence."

"Oh?" Rodimus asked and cast a grin at Skids. "Share with the class."

Skids laughed. "Their syntax is wonky compared to any other written Cybertronian languages, but what I think we've got here is: This gateway was locked by the Knights of Cybertron, and beyond they remain."

"And!" Nautica added, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "And! It's not just that we found the glyph or Skids worked out the language. We've got more from the map right here!"

Drift leaned in and pointed. "This bit here, see how wavy it is? It reminded me of something I used to watch Soundwave do, so I sent an image of it to Blaster. These are signal frequencies. We're almost certain of it."

Rodimus nodded, not sure how they worked that one out or what it meant, but he wasn't left in the dark long. Thunderclash clapped a big hand on Rodimus' shoulder, his field vibrating. "Captain. Every lock has a key."

His optics went round, and Rodimus gave a few bounces of his own, not even minding Thunderclash's touch. "Oh frag! And what possible kind of key could some 'gateway' in the middle of space have?! We just broadcast the signal. Holy slag!"

"It still feels too easy," Ratchet said, but he was smiling. "But I guess we're due some easy, right?"

Rodimus laughed and threw his arms around Ratchet's shoulders in a tackle of a hug. "Epic! Seriously, mechs, this is fragging awesome." He let Ratchet peel himself free and redirected his happy hugs onto Sunstorm as his mate stepped close. "Let's all park it a few and refuel, and then we can work out our course. Anyone have star maps on them, or do we need to go to the bridge?"

"I have them," Thunderclash replied and held out a datapad. "I've begun attempting to find the starting point in real space."

"Could the real starting point just be the Primus' Crown we know?" Rodimus asked as he knelt at the side of the conversation table and began to unpack their picnic. "I mean, it's a map, so the starting point would need to be something we can see from Cybertron back when it held the position in the system to see the Crown, right?"

Drift punched Rodimus in the arm with a bit of a whoop and cheer. "We go to that constellation and see if we can see the next similar one, like in your vision!"

"Or near it. Then yeah," Rodimus said with a nod before shoving a small, very damn tasty, oil cake into his mouth. He was going to have to compliment Swerve for all the effort. "They strung out from each other, and like Ratchet said, that's not how the constellations really work, but I think the first few just might." In fact the more he thought about it, the more it made perfect sense. Of _course_ the first constellation would be the real one. "So, hey, if Blaster helped with this, is he messing with working out the exact signal, or is he busy?"

"He said he'd work on it after his shift," Drift answered.

"I'm just so excited!" Nautica bubbled, and lifted a glass of light highgrade. "To everyone's hard work!"

Rodimus lifted his second oil cake in response, and laughter surrounded them as everyone else toasted back with whatever was in their hand as well.

"To Primus' guidance," Sunstorm offered, and even Ratchet tinked his glass against Sunstorm's- though he did shake his head, and Drift laughed at his mate.

There really weren't too many more things to do other than check and recheck one another. Rodimus tried to quell the giddy anticipation and frazzled energy making his spark cartwheel in its crystal so he could focus and really think. They had to be right. They had to have this correct, and he needed to have _every_ answer to any question Magnus might ask, as well as each snide dismissal Megatron would manage.

The night ended with everyone still ready to set off immediately, though Ratchet counseled a night of sleeping on it, that way anyone who thought of something new could comm Rodimus before he held his officer's meeting. A meeting which Rodimus had already asked Magnus to schedule for mid-shift the next day.

Sunstorm secured the door behind the last to leave, and Rodimus plastered himself to his bondmate's side. "Frag me, Sunshine," he begged, and suddenly all that excitement burned south and settled into Rodimus' array. "I'll never recharge tonight all wound up like this."

One white hand reached up and cupped Rodimus' cheek, gentle, infinitely so, and Sunstorm leaned close and purred, "Anything for my gift."

Rodimus gave himself over completely into his bondmate's care and let the ecstasy drive away conscious thought, and finally consciousness. His dreams featured chasing after little stars that kept running away from him.


	17. Gateway

Twin planets hung before the _Lost Light_ , glowing like jewels in their sun's light. Beyond them, bright enough to be seen clearly despite the nearby sun, were five more stars. Rodimus could very well have been a sparkling standing on the rooftop of a building in Nyon looking up at Cybertron's moons and daydreaming of being old enough to compete in the Festival of the Five. The alien worlds formed the palm, the shadows they cast stretching toward the five star fingertips.

They had made it. Years of traveling, questing, adventuring where lives had been lost, enemies and friends made. Mysteries were solved, and people in need had been helped. Years. And once they had the proper path, it'd taken a mere thirteen days to travel. Rodimus- _no one_ missed the significance there.

Thirteen constellations, thirteen days, and now they stood before the Guiding Hand.

The observation deck was wreathed in awed silence despite the fact that everyone who could find standing room was there- dozens of mechs, and there was no sound, no talking or whispering. Sunstorm's hand tightened on Rodimus' own, but still Rodimus couldn't look away. On Rodimus' other side, Drift stood, his field blown wide with so much joy it was amazing he hadn't exploded yet.

Rodimus was... awed, certainly, but now he stood where he _knew_ they needed to be, and he hesitated. Why wasn't Rodimus as happy as Drift? Why wasn't he as thrilled as Sunstorm? Blaster was right there. He had the linked controls to broadcast the signal and open the gateway. The shuttles and Rodpod were ready to go just in case the opening was too small to fit such a massive ship as the _Lost Light_ through it. There were even away parties already chosen, and who would go on which shuttle.

"Can we get on with this?" Megatron said, and Rodimus wasn't the only one to flinch. It did succeed in breaking the silence though, and Rodimus was able to pull his gaze away from the sight before him.

"Captain," Blaster said with no small bit of pride in his voice as he held the control unit out to Rodimus.

Rodimus took it and slowly drew it in close.

Only to stare at it.

"Rodimus?" Sunstorm asked softly, his presence in the bond reaching even as he released Rodimus' fingers.

"Rodi?" Drift asked, obviously sensing the growing trepidation.

"Come on, captain!" someone shouted. "Stop teasing us!"

A cheer began in the wake of that cry, and Rodimus lifted his hand. It all felt so slow, like time had been dialed back to a quarter speed for Rodimus alone. The sounds of yelling, happy, cheering mechs faded to a background hum as he watched his finger point toward the key to send the signal. Then it slowed more, grew even more quiet. Rodimus didn't know if that was his audials and the weirdness or if everyone had hushed as he tried to force his finger through impossibly thick air.

" **NO!** "

Rodimus was jerked backward and inward and wrenched into a spin before he could fight his way that last micron to the key.

" **NO!** " echoed again- bellowed, roared. It made Rodimus' whole body ring like a struck temple bell.

Blackness clawed at him. Desperation and fear and anguish suffused his entire being.

" **NO!** " Then. " **LOOK!** "

Rodimus looked, and he saw the first glyph.

_Knights_ , he thought- tried to say.

The next glyph, which was Locked. Then Gateway. Then Remain. Finally, Beyond.

They overlapped, glowed and burned in his vision the way staring too long at an uncovered light source would after one's optics were shut.

_This gateway was locked by the Knights of Cybertron, and beyond they remain._

No, Rodimus thought and frowned as he reached into that fear and anguish. No, there was something off.

_This gateway was locked by the Knights of Cybertron, and beyond **They** remain._

_I can't open the gate,_ Rodimus thought, then, _No, I **shouldn't** open the gate!_

The blackness burst, and Rodimus stumbled forward with a gasp, his free hand planting against the transparasteel of the window to catch the sudden forward momentum.

"We have to go back," Rodimus panted, voice rasping and no more than a whisper.

"What?"

"What do you mean go back?" Drift gasped.

"Go _back_?!"

"What?!"

"Was that a vision?" Sunstorm asked, his wings spread wide and casting a protective shadow over Rodimus. Soft, calm energy reached toward Rodimus, and he grasped after it.

"Yes." Rodimus knew it. It had to be. There was no way that wasn't, and he was pretty damn sure that Primus Himself had just screamed at him and told him no. "We have to go back."

"I can't believe you dragged us all over the galaxy for two weeks, only to decide _now_ you don't want to be here," Megatron said.

Rodimus shook his helm and pushed himself upright, trying to think of what to say. His head throbbed, and his spark wouldn't stop slam dancing in its crystal. Why had Primus waited until _now_? Why let Rodimus get _this_ far before stopping him? "I don't get it, but we can't open that gateway."

"You are so ridiculously-"

"Shut up," Rodimus snarled, optics narrowed as he pulled away from Sunstorm and Drift to stomp right up to Megatron. "You get a reprieve thanks to my fickle little visions, so slag off. Magnus!" he snapped.

"Yes, sir," Ultra Magnus replied and stepped forward into a position that looked to Rodimus to be ready to stop a physical fight. He might not be too far off, but honestly, Rodimus felt fragged. He wasn't dumb, or energetic, enough to take a swing at Megatron now.

"Cybertron. Now. The most direct route we can take. Get us there as fast as we can go." Rodimus stepped back and waved his hands to get the attention of everyone talking and shouting and wondering what the frag was going on. "Hey! Listen up!" Rodimus yelled. " _Hey_!"

"What the frag's happenin'?" Whirl shouted.

"Sudden vision," Rodimus answered over the slightly lowered volume of the crowd. "I can't even explain it, ok? So don't bother asking yet. We've gotta go back to Cybertron. Everyone get to your posts, or... whatever, ok? I'll announce whatever the frag's got me as soon as I figure it out."

For a moment the noise made Rodimus feel like he was back in that blackness and drowning, but Ratchet stepped forward with a whoop of sirens.

"Make a path, you glitches!" Ratchet bellowed, his hand clamped tight to Rodimus' upper arm as he shoved his way through everyone to the lift.

Rodimus let himself be hauled along, mind reeling. It just didn't make any slagging sense! They were _here_! But when he tried to imagine pressing that key, his very spark felt compressed.

No. Going back to Cybertron was the right thing, and Rodimus hoped with all his spark that he had some kind of answer to give soon. Ratchet was an effective shield for the moment, but that wasn't going to last, and it wasn't just the crew Rodimus needed to make understand that he wasn't just flaking out at the last minute. He clutched the control in his hand even tighter.

"Gotta tell Blaster to lock out that signal," Rodimus mumbled as he was propped against the lift's wall. It was then he noticed Sunstorm, Drift, and Thunderclash were there with him as well. Rodimus met Thunderclash's concerned stare. "No matter what happens, we can't let anyone send that signal. The Knights aren't beyond that gateway."

"Rodimus?" Sunstorm asked, hands warm where they settled on Rodimus' face to pull him around. "What do you mean the Knights aren't beyond the gateway?"

Rodimus shook his head. " _They_ are locked up... beyond." He shrugged, helpless and confused and so fragging _drained_. "I don't know, but we can _not_ broadcast that signal. Promise me."

"I promise," Sunstorm replied right away.

"I'll contact Blaster, captain," Thunderclash said. "And I'll join Ultra Magnus on the bridge to assist him in getting us back to Cybertron."

"Ok. Good."

Then everything went dark again, and Rodimus was only too glad for it.

~ | ~

_This gateway was locked by the Knights of Cybertron, and beyond **They** remain._

The glyphs _seared_ their way into Rodimus' optics no matter how tightly he squeezed them shut and tried not to see.

_"Primus!"_ Rodimus screamed- begged. It hurt. Primus, it _hurt_. His helm was going to split apart right down the middle.

"Rodimus! Rodimus, please!" Sunstorm called, and Rodimus turned toward his mate, only to jolt awake.

"Ow..."

"Rodimus?" Sunstorm asked, voice softer and hands no longer shaking Rodimus, though they remained on Rodimus' shoulders. "I'm sorry. So sorry," he said and gathered Rodimus close.

"S'ok," Rodimus muttered and hid his face in his bondmate's chest. His vents were too loud, his spark pulsing too hard. He couldn't hear Sunstorm's- not that a spark could truly be heard, but Rodimus couldn't feel it either. Not even imagined.

"Only a week," Sunstorm murmured, his arms tight around Rodimus. "We'll make it."

"We will," Rodimus replied, wanting to comfort his mate in return, but he was exhausted.

~ | ~

The Matrix drifted out of Rodimus' chest and hovered before him. Warmth and comfort surrounded him, pulsing in time to the light of the Matrix even as that light divided and the Matrix opened.

The map.

Rodimus would recognize it anywhere now. Every line glowed. Every constellation gleamed.

The glyphs _throbbed_ a dangerous, deathly grey.

Cold rushed him, and Rodimus shrank back.

_"I don't understand. I won't open the gateway."_

The glyphs shot toward him, and Rodimus woke with his frightened cry still echoing in their quarters. Beside him, Sunstorm had shot upright and pinged the lights on, his dark face marred with concern.

"Another nightmare?" Sunstorm asked softly and snuggled close.

"Yeah." Rodimus couldn't go back into recharge after that and gently pulled away from his mate to sit on the edge of the berth. Hands noticeably trembling, Rodimus scrubbed at his face and heaved a sigh. "Sorry I woke you like that."

Sunstorm sat behind Rodimus and cocooned him with his own frame and arms. "I only wish you weren't plagued so. And these aren't visions? You're sure?"

Rodimus could only shake his head. "They don't feel quite the same. It's like... It's like Primus screamed, and now it's all echoing." A shrug, helpless and tired, and oh Primus, how Rodimus just wanted to recharge. "I'm tired, Sunshine. I feel like they're just memories. Like my processors are trying to put things we know back together, but the puzzle pieces are missing, or..."

"Lie down for me," Sunstorm crooned, his touch suddenly purposeful.

For the first time in his life, Rodimus almost said no to the offer of interfacing, but maybe the distraction would help? He let his mate guide him back to the middle of the berth, and it wasn't a chore at all to get lost in the pleasure offered. Rodimus reached with his spark, desperate to make Sunstorm know how damn loved and appreciated he was.

"I'd lose my mind without you," Rodimus whispered.

"You'll never be without me."

~ | ~

Horrors poured through a tear in space, and nothing Rodimus did could stop them. He fired bolt after bolt. Battle surrounded him, drowned all of them before it all went dark again.

Silent.

Rodimus knew before they appeared- or maybe it was the knowing which made them appear, but there the glyphs were. They throbbed off-beat, sickly and cracked, their words, their meaning bleating at him.

_"I didn't open the gateway!"_ Rodimus screamed, though no sound came. He didn't let that stop him from railing at the glyphs. _"I didn't open it! I won't! I never will! I'll make sure no one else ever does! I swear!"_

They fractured and rushed him, and Rodimus couldn't scream, as through the flash of their impact the universe split open. Monsters flooded through the gash, and Rodimus scrambled back to his feet. His blaster was gone, but his light bow was there, clamped to his left thigh when he reached for it. It wasn't enough. It never could be, but he tried, letting the charge be drawn from his own frame when the bow ran dry. One more sizzling laser arrow. Just one more.

One more.

Rodimus jerked awake once again, no longer surprised by it. Sunstorm reached for him, his sorrow in the bond. Rodimus curled toward his mate, reaching with his spark, needing the connection, needing to comfort.

Just another day. They would be to Cybertron in one more day. Rodimus still had no idea why he was so desperate to get back, or just what he'd do once there, but it was what needed done. Until then, he was going to try to make both himself and Sunstorm forget how afraid Rodimus was.


	18. The Knights of Cybertron

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What? It's tomorrow. ^_^ Honestly, I just can't wait to post the end! Ahhhh! This was just a one-shot... And here we are, at the end (once I get the epilogue up) and this fic is scootin' in at just a bit under 50k. What a wild ride it's been. I've enjoyed every bit of it, including suddenly needing to find a plot. LOL! Enjoy, y'all! And thank you for all the love along the way. I hope you guys like it. <3

As the _Lost Light_ awaited clearance to land, Rodimus paced back and forth on the bridge. He was making everyone tense and knew it, but he just couldn't sit still. Even Megatron was leaving him alone.

"You know there is a chance they're down there gathering together a group to arrest you for the stunt you pulled on Caminus," Ratchet said softly when Rodimus paced near him.

"Doesn't matter," Rodimus replied, and yes, he caught the concerned look Ratchet and Drift shared as well as felt the ripple of fear from Sunstorm. His mate had his own reasons to fear a return to Cybertron, something Rodimus hadn't even considered until it was announced that they'd arrived. Guilt bubbled up for that, but Rodimus didn't have the focus to dwell on it. He'd barely rested at all since the vision. The nightmares were a constant every time his shut his optics. There was no way _anyone_ was taking Sunstorm away from him, so the fallout would just have to be dealt with when it happened.

"We're being granted permission to land, captain," Blaster announced.

"Take us down." Rodimus turned for the door and caught Sunstorm's hand on his way to it. He needed... _out_. There was... something... But every time Rodimus grasped after the feeling, it flittered out of his reach.

"Rodimus?" Sunstorm called, his voice gentle, soft.

Rodimus blinked up at his bondmate and noticed the gnawing worry Sunstorm just couldn't hide. "I don't know," was all Rodimus could think to say, but he tightened his hold on his mate's fingers. He wouldn't let go of Sunstorm.

"We'll be close, Rodi," Drift promised, and beside him Ratchet gave a firm, determined nod. "We'll stay with you through this."

"Ok." It was then that Rodimus noticed the hatch. When had they reached it? He frowned and tried to remember the walk from the bridge, the lift ride he had to have taken, but there was nothing.

When the hatch opened, Rodimus hurried down the ramp to the ground and heaved a sigh of relief even as dizziness assaulted him.

"What's wrong with him?" Starscream's distinctive voice called out over the noise of the ship's engines shutting down.

"Star!" Sunstorm cried, and Rodimus found himself towed quickly across the tarmac to his bondmate's brother. "Help us. Please? We found it! We found the gateway, and we were prepared to open it, but Rodimus was _attacked_ by a vision, and he's had the worst nightmares all the way back." Starscream was wrapped in a one-armed hug and left blinking in confusion down at Rodimus.

They both seemed to realize together that Sunstorm was crying, and Rodimus pressed close and purred despite that putting him right up against Starscream too. "I... needed back here really bad," Rodimus offered, lamely, he knew. "I don't get it, but..." He shook his head, knowing he left entirely too many sentences hanging and unfinished in the last week. His mate was _crying_ , and that was Rodimus' fault, and still he just wanted to _go_. "I think the answer's here. I feel it." Paltry consolation, Rodimus knew, and he tried to push all the fluff and love he could through the bond. Poor Sunstorm, Rodimus thought and squeezed his mate's fingers. Rodimus had known the Seeker was worried, but he'd missed just how bad it'd gotten.

_Dear Primus, whatever the frag you did to me, I'm not happy that it upset Sunstorm this much. Now how do I fix it?_

The planet spun under Rodimus' feet, and the next thing he knew, he was on his aft with Sunstorm and Starscream both gaping down at him.

"Uh..." Rodimus used the hand being all but crushed in his mate's grip to pull himself back to his feet. There were more voices, so many- too many. Rodimus gave his head a shake and thought he heard Optimus. Maybe Megatron.

"I want Ratchet to look at you," Sunstorm said, his face still streaked in tears.

Rodimus reached up and gently brushed his mate's face. "No. Come on. I can feel it. Come on, Optimus," he called as he turned. "Drift. Thunderclash, you too."

"Where are we going?" Mistress of Flame demanded. "I want him detained for the theft on Caminus."

"We stole nothing!" Sunstorm snapped.

"The temple," Rodimus answered, but he looked up at Starscream. "You can get us there faster. Right?"

Starscream was eyeing Rodimus as if he was some unexpected and weird specimen. "Yes." One blue hand lifted and pointed toward the edge of the landing pad. "That transport will take us wherever you want to go."

"Ok good. Oh. Hi, Blurr."

Blurr, too, was watching Rodimus with his head tipped a bit. "Hey there, hotstuff. Primus been scrambling your processors a bit, huh?"

"Yeah, I think so. It's hard to see and think and... stuff." Rodimus clung to Sunstorm's hand and picked up the pace. He wanted that transport. "You coming too?"

"That ok?" Blurr asked and glanced back. "Looks like it's going to be a full party."

Rodimus looked back too, noted Optimus, Megatron, Mistress of Flame, Ratchet and Drift, and finally, Thunderclash. He honestly wouldn't have minded Ultra Magnus coming too, but Rodimus knew he would be busy for hours settling the _Lost Light_.

"-what you mean," Starscream said softly as the transport stopped.

Rodimus blinked at him, but Sunstorm was there, nudging Rodimus out the now open door, and Rodimus decided not to concern himself with the missing memory of even entering the vehicle. Then Rodimus spotted the temple and set off up the grand stairs. Priests stopped what they were doing to stare, and one shocked looking mech even tried to stop him, but Blurr was there, then Starscream, both talking over the mech's protests.

"The high priest of my order," Sunstorm said in a whisper.

"He can't take you from me now," Rodimus replied and found his mate's hand with his own again. "We need to go down."

"This way." But Rodimus had turned the way Sunstorm gestured before the words were out.

Rodimus knew where to go, and whoever wanted to was welcome to follow. He only needed to be sure Optimus, Thunderclash, Drift, and Sunstorm were there- not that he knew _why_ yet, but it felt good to move, and it felt better to move this way or that. Down these stairs, through that door, turn left, go down more stairs, hack the lock on the door to the gasped protests behind him, then go through that door.

Down and down and down, into darkness so complete those who had headlights could barely cut through it. Rodimus didn't need their light though, and stayed in the front, his hand clasped in Sunstorm's as he strode along with sure-footed confidence.

Down more stairs, and the air was noticeably warmer, though not uncomfortably so. Rodimus led them all through another door, and the corridor they stepped into was... beautiful.

"This was once part of the first temple," Rodimus said, and he knew it was the truth as the words left his mouth.

The walls and floor, and even the ceiling were glazed in platinum and etched with glyphs Rodimus recognized from his search. He couldn't read them, but he knew they told stories. Histories no one even remembered anymore.

"How are there lights on down here?" Optimus asked.

"There shouldn't be," Starscream answered.

"We should not be here," the high priest said, and Rodimus figured he could try to learn the mech's name later.

Rodimus turned slowly to take in the small area they stood in, curious and enjoying how pretty it was. The platinum gleamed, softly white-silver, the perfect backdrop for the cut and carved crystals and gems embedded in the walls. They formed abstract images around the stories the glyphs told. The lights shone, soft and diffuse, from recessed, crystal-covered sconces in the ceiling, and led off in the direction he wanted to go. "This way," Rodimus called and set off without waiting for a response.

Onward they went. The floor began to angle down and the hall curved. Rodimus could almost imagine the grand processions of old, a mech in the lead, his spark guiding the way, on and on, down and down in a slow, meditative spiral. Now and then the scuff and tromp of their footfalls was broken by snippets of conversation. Sunstorm remained silent beside Rodimus, and Drift was close with Ratchet at his side. Rodimus was aware of an energy between Starscream and Blurr, though they didn't walk as close to one another as he thought they wanted to.

Such things weren't as important as their journey down. Rodimus had no idea how much time had passed when the floor finally leveled out, but he accepted the energon gel Sunstorm handed him and ate it absently as they approached the Antechamber. It was, not surprisingly, a tridecagon, and the wall across from the archway Rodimus had just led his group through boasted the most magnificent set of doors he had ever imagined.

"I know this place," Optimus whispered.

"This is where you became our Prime," Mistress of Flame stated as she strode forward, arms outstretched as if to embrace the room itself.

"No," Optimus said, and Rodimus could have laughed at the shocked whirl Mistress did, not to mention her slack expression. "No, I've never been here, but I've seen images. Renderings really, based on stories."

"It's the Antechamber," Rodimus told them all and with a wave for everyone to follow him, he crossed the etched and gleaming floor to those grand doors. They were tall, he'd known, but standing before them and looking up, Rodimus decided he could stand on Ultra Magnus' shoulders while he stood on Megatron's, and Rodimus would still need to jump to touch the top- if he could even reach then.

The doors swung inward with a single touch of Rodimus' hand, and he stepped into a smaller, circular room.

"Impossible!" Optimus cried over the shocked gasps of pretty much everyone, Rodimus thought.

Rodimus himself wasn't at all surprised to see the Matrix pulsing from the center pedestal. If anything, it made perfect sense.

"Drift," Rodimus said, and though he hadn't spoken loudly at all, Drift flinched.

"Pits no, there's no way I'm worthy," Drift gasped and tried to hide behind Ratchet.

The medic snorted and shook off his mate. "Hell, I've always wanted to play this game."

"Ratch-!"

"Let him," Rodimus said and blocked Drift with his arm so he couldn't drag Ratchet back.

Ratchet circled the pedestal, tossed a wink at Drift, ignored the Mistress of Flame's scandalized gasp, and grasped the Matrix. It didn't so much as budge.

"Guess that answers-" Ratchet stopped short, optics flaring as his mouth dropped open. An instant later, he snatched his hands away and hurried back to Drift.

"Go," Ratchet said and shoved Drift forward.

"But I-" Drift began, but Rodimus shooed him forward as well as Ratchet.

"This is a mockery!" the high priest hissed.

"Hush," Rodimus said without taking his gaze from Drift.

Again, the Matrix didn't move, but unlike Ratchet's shock, Drift's shoulders slumped in relief, and when he shut his optics, a single tear escaped down his cheek. He released the Matrix and all but ran back to Ratchet, an ecstatic smile on his face and joyful laughter bubbling from his vocalizer.

"Sunshine," Rodimus whispered and squeezed his mate's fingers. "You go now."

Sunstorm only hesitated a moment, and he kept his back to the group as he reached out for the Matrix. Rodimus didn't need to see it though, as he could feel through the bond as serenity and peace poured into his mate. Sunstorm returned and wound himself around Rodimus in an implacable embrace.

"You should all touch it," Rodimus said as he snuggled into Sunstorm's hug before gently pulling free. "Try to lift it. Not all of you had to come here, but you're all welcome."

Blurr huffed a slight laugh. "If I'm the next Prime," he said as he strode forward, "I'm keeping my name."

Though he wasn't, nor was Starscream when the Seeker was encouraged to try. Though Starscream held the Matrix for a long moment, optics wide and bright, his helm tipped as though listening. When he returned, one hand stroked along Sunstorm's wing affectionately, but it was Blurr he reached for and held close.

"Megatron?" Rodimus asked. He received a snort, but Megatron stomped forward.

He fell to his knees the moment he grasped the Matrix, a startled shout escaping him. Rodimus wasn't too worried, but Optimus shouted too, and hurried forward- though he did stop short of grabbing Megatron. Megatron stumbled to his feet and hurried away, face averted as he dodged Optimus' hands. Rodimus looked at the Mistress of Flame and the high priest before gesturing for them to try it.

The high priest shook his head vehemently. "I am a servant, not the Prime."

"You're a liar and political game player," Rodimus stated with all the blunt charm of a club to the head. "I don't think you'd be chosen as Prime, but Primus is clearly relaying some messages. Don't you think you owe it to Him to listen?" He turned his gaze to Mistress too, and she picked up her chin and walked forward, stride dignified, shoulders thrown back.

Mistress of Flame didn't touch the Matrix for long, but she looked far less composed as she turned away and quietly walked back to stand closer to the door. The high priest hesitated, and it was clear in every step he took that he feared just what was going to happen. His hands visibly shook as he reached for the Matrix, but like the Mistress of Flame, his communion didn't last but a moment, and he scuttled back, tears on his face.

Rodimus looked around and his gaze landed on Thunderclash.

Broad shoulders straightened, and Thunderclash walked forward, his pace measured and reverent. The Matrix pulsed a happy light and lifted from the pedestal.

"Oh..." Optimus breathed, and Rodimus bit back the urge to sigh, old rivalry stinging.

"I am being told to give the Matrix to the true Prime," Thunderclash said as he turned toward the group.

Rodimus noted Optimus' step forward, and shook his head. "It's ok, Thunders. If you're not going to be the new bearer, just put it down."

Thunderclash hesitated, seemed to listen a moment, then nodded before placing the Matrix back on the pedestal. "It knows the Prime is here and has no more messages," he explained as he stepped down.

Optimus straightened his shoulders and stepped up to the Matrix, but when he grasped the sides, it didn't move. It didn't pulse. Rodimus gnawed on the side of his lip and wondered at the sliver of disappointment he felt.

"It's ok, Optimus," Rodimus said as he pulled away from Sunstorm and moved to stand opposite his once-hero. "I think we both knew what was going on the second we stepped in here."

"But-"

"You told me it was nothing but pain," Rodimus whispered and reached over the Matrix to grip Optimus' wrist. Power buzzed up his arm from the Matrix, and it was obvious Optimus felt it was well. "You did your part. You don't have to suffer anymore for some job shoved on you by scheming politicians. This Matrix isn't your responsibility." He considered for a moment, then took a step back and let go of Optimus' arm. "Unless you really want it. Do you? Orion, do you really want this?"

Optimus' gaze shot from the Matrix he still hadn't released to Rodimus' face. An instant later, he jerked his hands away as if burned. "No." One shaking hand was lifted to scrub over his masked face. "No."

"Then leave it," Rodimus said and reached for the Matrix.

The last time he had touched the living Matrix, Rodimus had been dying in space. He had clung to it in desperation, his blood a lurid pink trail of bubbles as it fled from wounds even Ratchet probably wouldn't have been able to repair. Peace had reached for him, and Rodimus had struggled at first, thinking it was his processors shutting down, death coming for him, and he just wasn't ready to let go no matter how inevitable. Instead of death, loving warmth had flooded him. It remade his body, filled his new lines with energon, and when it was over, the Matrix pulsed contentedly in time with Rodimus' own spark.

This time, it was like returning to Sunstorm's arms after days apart.

_Why did you wait so long?_ Rodimus asked, needing to know. _I was there. I almost opened the gateway._

Rather than answer him, the Matrix- Primus though the Matrix showed Rodimus the familiar glyphs. Unlike his nightmares, these glyphs were just words.

This gateway was locked by the Knights of Cybertron, and beyond They remain.

Rodimus yelped as he was suddenly sucked down into a vortex. The universe twisted around him, and a flash of fear reached him from Sunstorm before it was lost under the hurricane of information and images.

Monsters poured from the sky, their great ships blasting apart beautiful spires and snuffing out the sparks of Primus' children with every shot. Grief flooded into Rodimus, and he fought past it to _see_.

One mech roared a challenge and thrust an energy sword skyward. Behind him spread out twelve others, and all thirteen wore the same symbol on their cloaks. The terrified citizens rallied behind those thirteen, and though Rodimus knew the battle raged for weeks, months, eventually Primus' children fought back the monsters. _They_ were taken far, far away, and locked beyond a gateway in what Rodimus could only rationalize as some kind of subspace quantum bubble, outside of space-time.

The mech who had first roared in furious defiance knelt at a small shrine and prayed to Primus. In his hands, half in either palm, rested the shell of the Matrix, The Map carved on the inside.

Science and magick spun together, and as the mech prayed, the Matrix formed the familiar globe and was settled into its cradle. The mech gasped in shock as his chest plates parted and the Matrix fused to his spark.

**Arise Prima, First Prime Protector of Cybertron, and listen.**

Time rushed forward from there for Rodimus. The first temple of Primus was built, led by Prima and the twelve other Knights. It was a place of study and meditation, combat training and education. It was a beacon of light for all of Cybertron.

Rodimus watched as the lineage of the Primes- the lineage of the Knights grew from there. He saw -and as he did felt how Primus mourned it- the change in the Primes. How they became more priest than Protector. How Cybertronian society changed. Rodimus felt the longing in Primus as he tried, exhausted and drained, and so slow compared to His children, to guide, to choose the new Primes each time and show them what they should be, but one day it all changed.

The last True Prime Who Was Not A Protector was killed and the Matrix stolen.

Rodimus shook his head in denial, stuck watching the history he knew as Nova proclaimed himself Prime without bonding to the Matrix. He saw Zeta, who fell, then Sentinel who was foolish enough to take on a gladiator known for his prowess in combat.

Then Orion Pax, who Primus tried to reach, who did bond to the Matrix, but whose own lack of faith made it impossible for Primus to fully reach. To Optimus Prime, the Matrix was a tool, and he had a civil war to fight even as Primus wept and withdrew. Then Rodimus himself, who was so young, so angry and grief-stricken, so desperate to be more than he was, to be a hero.

_I'm sorry I didn't listen enough,_ Rodimus whispered as the images faded off.

This gateway was locked by the Knights of Cybertron, and beyond They remain.

_That's what the Prime and his Knights were supposed to do. Lock those monsters up and protect the prison,_ Rodimus said as he stared at the glyphs. _The map wasn't how to find the Knights, it was where they locked up those things so they could always be sure no one let them out._ He gnawed his lip and cycled his vents. _What do you want me to do?_

A soft happiness curled around Rodimus. **Arise Rodimus, Prime Protector of Cybertron, and protect my children from all those who would bring harm.**

Rodimus opened his optics to see the mechs before him watching- some in awe, some in anger. One, terribly relieved.

"Did you all know that the Prime wasn't some religious leader?" Rodimus asked as he stepped down away from the pedestal, a smile beginning to form on his face. He felt more awake and rested than he had since the gateway fiasco. The Matrix pulsed a warm apology within his chest, and Rodimus covered it with a hand. Drastic measures and all, he cool with it now, and just glad he felt like himself again.

"But..."

"The Prime Protector was leader of the Knights of Cybertron. Him and the other twelve," Rodimus said, waving off the high priest. "They were charged with protecting Cybertron, not as religious figureheads or political leaders, but as warriors."

"So... where are they?" Drift asked, his voice soft in confusion and no little wonder.

Rodimus grinned. "Well, I think a few of them are here in this room, but we'll have to ask for volunteers to fill out the team."

Starscream inched his hand into the air, and Rodimus gave him a nod. "So you aren't going to take over?"

Rodimus snorted and waved everyone out the door ahead of him. "Pits no! You were elected, so you're the leader. Though, I think the Knights are meant to be listened to when they say there's a threat to Cybertron, but we don't have any real leadership power, and I'm not interested in taking that from you. The Knights have a job, and for that job, I'm going to need to travel some more. We need to make sure those monsters stay beyond that gateway, and given our reputation in the universe, getting out there to spread some more good will can only help, right?"

"...Right?" Starscream replied, more question than not.

"Hey, I have a question," Ratchet said as they began the ascent back to the surface. "If there are no Knights right now, then what do we do with Megatron's trial?"

Rodimus almost tripped over his own feet as it really hit him that _he_ was a Knight, that he got to choose twelve others, and that _they_ were the ones who would stand as judge and jury for Megatron's trial. Rodimus turned his head to look at Megatron and knew the instant the former tyrant worked it out too.

"I'll convene the Knights before the _Lost Light_ sets out again," Rodimus told Starscream. "Megatron's been waiting long enough for his trial and delaying it would be a violation of the whole reasonable timetable thing, right?"

Starscream's smile was positively wicked. "Wonderful."


	19. And They Lived Happily Ever After

Rodimus sighed and curled into Sunstorm's embrace. They were both still too hot for it to be completely comfortable, but that'd never stopped them before. In truth, Rodimus should probably be on the bridge, but Ultra Magnus had waved him off, and like fun would Rodimus pass up a chance for alone time with his bondmate- even it if was their first shift back on mission.

Thanks to the process of choosing the remaining Knights, and then Megatron's trial, Rodimus had barely seen Sunstorm except when they both passed out into an exhausted recharge at night. It was with a heavy helping of relief that Rodimus had finally ordered the _Lost Light_ prepped for launch, then sat with Drift as the new crew -some familiar faces, some new- signed on for some adventuring and do-gooding throughout the galaxy.

Of course the Knights of Cybertron traveled with their Prime Protector, but Rodimus didn't even really mind so much that Thunderclash was onboard again. He also had Drift. Sunstorm was of course the second person Rodimus asked to be a Knight, and he had agreed. Blurr had wanted to join up, but Starscream pouted behind his back, and Rodimus reminded the Racer that where he went, all the Knights went, and the duly elected leader of the Cybertronian free people couldn't leave Cybertron.

Rodimus was pretty sure he'd actually seen the light bulb switch on for Blurr, and in a rush of words, Blurr was retracting his request to be considered. Sunstorm made his brother promise to invite them back in time for the bonding, and Rodimus learned that face plating that dark could indeed blush hot pink. Blurr had only looked at Starscream with a calculating look Rodimus hadn't seen in ages, and never before guessed at the depths of.

Hopefully, they really would be invited back in time for the bonding.

Politically, things went smoothly. Whatever Primus had said or shown the Mistress of Flame, she had taken a big step back from Cybertronian politics. Optimus stepped down from the Council, and the general populace seemed to view all this as a great thing. Rodimus decided to leave the politics to Starscream since he seemed to thrive on that kind of stress, and it really wasn't Rodimus' thing anyway. He wasn't a politician, he was a Knight, and his job was to go be a hero- while considering the consequences and bringing everyone home with him when the battle was over.

Megatron... well, Megatron was going to be working his aft off to make amends eventually. For now he was living in a cell more comfortable than many thought he deserved, but he was also required to undergo psychological counseling. If asked before returning to Cybertron if he thought Megatron could ever be salvaged, Rodimus would have painfully said no, but now? Now there just might be hope. It was going to be a long road, but maybe... just maybe...

"You are so far away," Sunstorm murmured, his lips soft on Rodimus' helm.

"Just processing," Rodimus said and tipped his head back to smile up at his mate. "It feels like I haven't laid still or had the chance to even begin to unpack a fraction of the slag we've been through the last few months."

A light kiss was dropped on Rodimus' lips. "True. But I am so very proud of you. Proud to be your mate."

Rodimus felt his face heat and returned the brush of fluff against his spark. "Hey guess what?"

Sunstorm snickered and ran the tip of his nose down the length of Rodimus'. "What, beloved?"

Rodimus tipped his head and stole a kiss. "I love you."

Sunstorm laughed, and fluff and joy surrounded Rodimus' spark. He couldn't help but roll over on top of his bondmate and catch Sunstorm's face between his hands.

"Dear Primus," Rodimus said and kissed the tip of Sunstorm's nose. "Thanks a million. Love, Rodi."


End file.
